365 or Bust
by 2good4evil2evil4u
Summary: One chapter per day. Can I finish this challenge this time? We'll see. Pairings: Too many to mention
1. The Challenge

**I tried to do this last year, but I got so busy that I couldn't finish it.**

**WELL I'M TRYING AGAIN!! ^_^**

**Hopefully I can do it this time. I know it'll be hard, but I also know that the satisfaction at the end of the year will be worth it. The things you'll most likely see is:**

**Canon characters**

No Kingdom Hearts story would be complete without these guys. You know Sora, Kairi, Riku, Doland, Goofy, etc, etc.

Original characters

I do have my own characters that I put into the KH world. Mainly they'll be with the canon characters, but some will go alone or with each other. You'll see.

**Crossovers**

I probably won't do many of these, but if I can I will or if someone really wants one.

**Requests**

If you have a character that you want put in or you really want a certain type of drabble(ie: Can you do one about Sora and Roxas pranking Riku), I will put it in and credit you. Just please be detail or I will have to make up something you left out on my own. I don't mean like a paragraph describing a character or something, but just don't send "Can you add my character in? She's a girl named Almond." I need a little more than that, or you give me the power to do what I want.

There will be other things like poems, songfics, pairings, and junk. I need all I can to make it through the year. So wish me luck!!

Side Note: Also I do not own Kingdom Hearts in any way. I do own all my Ocs.


	2. Missing Home

**Missing Home**

Sora looked at the sky as he laid back on the grass. It had been over two years since he had last seen his home of Destiny Island, but memories of it were still strong. In fact some of his memories of his adventures completely paled in comparison to his ones of home. After all 'Home is where the heart is'.

But lately Sora was missing it more than ever. He had been away from it for too long and all he had was the slim chance of being able to remember it at night. The keybearer wanted more. He wanted to feel the cold water of the ocean as he swam or the grainy feeling of the sand as he ran down the beach, the cool wind whipping at him.

Sora smiled slightly just thinking about it, but then frown again. He wouldn't be able to see Destiny Island for a while. He still had things he had to do which took priority over getting home. He couldn't just turn his back on finding Riku or the King. And those cloaked guys were something Sora felt he had to deal with as well.

But still Sora couldn't wait to get home. Especially with her waiting.


	3. Not Exactly Friends

**I will update my other stories. I am capable of doing both this and my other stories.**

**Anyways I was going to do a Fuence drabble, but since it's my BF's 18TH birthday I decided to do a Kurxi/Mircle friendship one instead and of course dedicated to lord-cairos. Have an awesome day!!**

**Both Kurxi (Riku's nobody's) and Mircle (half-heartless/half-human creation) are both my Ocs.**

**Day Two-Not Exactly Friends**

Mircle wrinkled her nose as Kurxi came over to her. She wondered what he wanted now. She wasn't exactly friends with the nobody, even though he was Riku's nobody. But that could be the reason. That the nobody reminded her of her old crush.

Kurxi looked like him, only with dark brown hair and hazel eyes. Mircle thought that Kurxi was shorter than his other too. They also dressed differently, Kurxi wearing more Goth-like clothing. Also Kurxi was obnoxious.

The blonde looked up at him once he finally reached her. She was sitting on a rock near the ocean, tossing rocks into the surf.

"Hey Kurxi. Need something?"

Kurxi shook his head, a cocky smile already on his face. "Nah. Just wanted to hang out with my favorite half-breed."

"Kurxi I'm probably the only half-breed you know," Mircle said tossing a rock. It skipped a couple times before sinking.

"True," Kurxi said shrugging.

"So what do you really want?"

Kurxi sat down next to her, sighing. Mircle just raised an eyebrow at him and tossed around rock.

"Nothing. Just wanted to talk to you."

Mircle said nothing waiting for the nobody to continue. He just stared off at the water for a while.

"Am I like Riku," he asked quietly.

Mircle took a deep breath like she was about to say something, but then she stopped. She wasn't sure what to say to Kurxi. He may have not been a friend of her, but she felt sorry for him. She knew what it was like to be something…not normal. To feel out-of-place, but she could never understand what it was like to feel like you weren't you. She was created like nobodies were, but she wasn't a copy of someone exactly.

"Kind of. You're more obnoxious than him that's for sure," Mircle said. Kurxi glared at her and she smiled back. "But does it matter? I mean you're not Riku, Kurxi."

"But without him I am nothing," Kurxi replied.

Mircle wasn't sure what to say. It was her nobody's fault that Kurxi existed in the first place. She felt guilty.

"Hey listen. It doesn't matter that you're his nobody. That you weren't meant to exist. You're here and that's all that matters."

"Really?"

Kurxi looked up at Mircle, his face open and venerable. It made Mircle feel weird. She never really had a heart-to-heart with him before. But she wasn't going to turn her back on him either.

"Absolutely," she said with a nod. Kurxi began to nod slowly as well. The pair exchange smiles and Mircle resumed tossing rocks out into the ocean, Kurxi joining her.


	4. A Simple Gift

**I was going to do a request I got on ASN, but it's not working for me today. So you get a Fuence drabble.**

**Day 3-A Simple Gift**

"Hey…um…Seifer," the chubby boy called out nervously. He didn't really like (or trust) the other boy. He was always being mean to him and his friends. But he needed to talk to him about something important.

"What is it Pence," Seifer asked, looking impatient.

"Um…well…um…"

Seifer raised an eyebrow at Pence as he waited for the boy to tell him what he wanted. After a minute or so he sighed.

"Hey either tell me what you want or I'm leaving."

Pence nodded and took a deep breath. "Well I just wanted to know what would be a good gift for Fuu," he asked quietly.

"What? A gift for Fuu," Seifer said loudly. Pence felt his face get hot in embarrassment. Seifer clearly wasn't good at being subtle.

"Um, yeah. It's out anniversary and I want to get her something."

Most people couldn't believe it when they heard Pence and Fuu started dating. Hanyer was a little unsure about it, but he was supportive same as Olette. Seifer made it clear that it didn't change his opinion of the "overweight dork."

It was hard for Pence to believe at first either. He wasn't exactly the best looking guy in Traverse Town and Fuu always seemed distant. So when she agreed to go out with him, he was shocked. It was difficult at first with Pence not sure how to act, but he eventually began to relax around his girlfriend and they had been together for two months now.

"We decided not to give each other something last month, but I want to give her something this one," Pence explained.

Seifer shook his head, not seeing how Fuu could like this idiot. When he asked, she just smiled and said that he wouldn't understand.

"And why are you asking me?"

"I don't know. You're her friend aren't you?"

"Yeah well you're her boyfriend."

Pence sighed. He wasn't going to get anywhere with Seifer and there was no way he would suffer though asking Rai (y'know.)

Pence walked off and tried to think about it. Seifer was right, he _was_ Fuu's boyfriend. He should have some idea of what to buy her. But it wasn't easy. The girl wasn't a very open person and they rarely talked about themselves or it was usually Pence who did. He never minded, but now he wished Fuu shared a little bit more.

Feeling depressed he decided to consult Olette. They were both girls. Maybe she would have an idea.

He reached the hangout and Hanyer and Olette were already there laughing about something one of the teacher's said.

"Hey you guys," Pence said, dropping onto the couch with a sigh.

"Something wrong Pence," Olette asked, picking up on his mood right away.

"Yeah. I want to guy a gift for Fuu for our anniversary, but I can't think of anything." He turned to his female friend. "Got any ideas?"

Olette thought about it. "Jewelry is always a safe option. I mean I don't know Fuu that well, but she might like a necklace or earrings."

"Maybe clothes," Hanyer suggested, trying to be helpful. "I mean it's not the most common gift, but you can't go so wrong."

"Says the boy who got his girlfriend two shirt during their last anniversary," Olette teased. Hanyer chuckled and went a little red.

"I think you should get her something she'd like, but something safe. I don't think you're ready for any personal gifts."

Pence nodded, lost in thoughts. He was beginning to get an idea on what he should get. He stood, grinning wide.

"I got it. Thank you guys. I got to go."

Fuu looked up at the sky. She was sitting on the hill above the tracks waiting for Pence. He told her that he'd meet her here.

After a minute or two of waiting, he finally arrived and sat down next to her. For a while it was quiet, with neither one saying anything. Then there was a box in front of Fuu's face. She glanced over at Pence, who was grinning. Then back to the box. She took it from him and just stared.

It as kind of small, but not ring kind of small. Fuu was glad about that. Even promise rings made her feel uneasy. She opened it slowly and was surprised to find a bracelet inside.

She took it out and examined it as Pence waited, holding his breath. It was a metal bracelet with purple stoned around it. There was also a word in the middle of it, which read "SHUT UP". She looked at Pence who smiled back.

"What?"

"It says 'Shut up.'"

"I can see that."

"It was the first thing you said to me. And it seems to fit you as well."

Fuu looked from her boyfriend back to his gift. Then she put it on, a small smile on her lips. She turned to Pence again and gave him a hug.

"Thank you. I love it."


	5. The Color Blue

**Midterms starts next Tuesday, but don't worry. I won't stop for nothing. Now I was going to do the request I got, but I want to dedicate time to it and I don't have time now. So instead you get this Namine drabble. Enjoy.**

**Day 4-The Color Blue**

Blue. A color that is usually portrayed as a dark color. The color of the sky; The color of the sea. Such a deep color.

It is also the color of his eyes. An aqua color that just captures you. In fact you both share the same color eyes, although they aren't the same shade.

Blue. Their eyes like the ocean. Washing over you until you are completely until they have you lost in them.

Blue. The color that flows all around us. A wonderful color. Just like them. Just like him.


	6. You don't know me

**Endless (the person who requested) I will do you're request sometime this weekend when I have more time. For now everyone you can enjoy this one-shot. **

**Ameya is now mine. By now if you don't remember last year Ameya was a friend of mine's, but she gave up all rights to me since she doesn't write. Miriursa is also mine.**

**Day 5-You don't know me**

A short boy hurried down the street. He was able to remain invisible as he walked. Not invisible in the real sense, but more that no one stopped him or even really acknowledged him. Not that he was ever given much thought before.

But Ameya knew this town. He knew that if he wasn't fast enough he would be seen. And he had to avoid that. So he tried to move even faster through the mob of people, all the while being ignored.

Once or twice someone with long blonde hair would catch his eye and he would take a different path. But he'd never stopped. He couldn't take that chance.

Ameya was almost out of town now and he was feeling good. He didn't slow down or allow his relief to come through. He wasn't out yet. There was still a chance that she'd-

"Ame-kun?"

The boy stopped in his tracks almost crashing into a woman in front of him. She gave him a dirty look and huffed off. Ameya remained straight-faced. Inside, though, he was freaking out. His mind was telling him to MOVE! LEAVE! GET THE HELL OUT OF THERE! But he couldn't bring himself to take a step.

"Ame-kun is that you?"

He knew before he saw the blonde hair and the bright blue eyes that it was her. She looked so pretty, already a young woman. She beamed when she saw his face. Soon Ameya was pulled into a hug, the familiar scent of flowers filling him.

"Miri-chan…."

"I miss you Ame-kun," she whispered in his ear. "Why did you leave me? Why did you let me die?"

Ameya unconsciously contracted backwards, almost falling over. Miriursa was gone. But of course she wasn't real in the first place. Her body was lying in a hole in some graveyard and her soul….the boy didn't want to think about it.

As he regained his composure a large man stopped, staring at him. His dark brown hair and eyes seemed to match his dark attitude. His suffering almost matched Ameya's.

"Hey you. Young man, do I know you? You look oddly familiar."

Ameya shook his head and walked by the man. "No. You don't know me."


	7. Missing Something

**Since I have not down Endless's request yet I'll do something Orgy related. And my first poem of the year as well.**

**Disclaimer: Don't you know? I own NOTHING!! Well except for my Ocs.**

**Day 6-Missing Something **

A heart, a heart

What is a heart?

The thing that makes you alive

Makes you real

Pounding away in your chest

Proving your right to exist

A heart, a heart

Pumping in your chest

Filling you with blood

And emotions as well

Or is it?

Does a heart control emotions

Or is it all in their heads

But yet it makes them blush

Or it pounds when they get nervous

Oh heart, oh heart

You make humans what they are

A key part in their lives

Without you they are nothing

My heart, my heart

Where are you?

My chest is empty, my body is cold

I can not feel

Am I not alive?

Without you heart can I exist?

I appear human, but I am not

Heart….heart…

Why are you missing?

Making me nothing

I yearn for you so that I may

Finally realize why I am here


	8. What I Am

**TheOriginalFangirl(FFN) I shall get your request done right after Endless's. Which should be around this weekend. **

**Oh and if you people are wondering what's with the ASN and FFN, I'm posting this both on and . Just want to keep my reviews and requests in order. And so people don't wonder who I'm talking about. **

**So it's my epic legal birthday and that means a drabble entirely dedicated to Mircle, my OC favorite. This is her take on herself.**

**Day 7-What I Am**

Everyone seems to ask me a question. I can always except it to come soon after they realize what I am. Of course when they feel comfortable enough to ask me. Like my own issues with my identity don't matter that much. Probably why few know the truth about me. What is the question you ask? It's: 'What is it like being half-heartless?'

I was told that my body wasn't originally mine. It was the body of a dying girl. Upon her death, my creator froze it. He had to make sure that he could use it again. So I didn't take over someone's body or steal someone's life. The person died before I was ever born. Though my body still ages. Which sucks because I was technically born at fifteen.

I'm not sure what exactly happened. The process is too complicated for me to ever understand. But I do know that he combined a human conscious and a heartless conscious into a human body. He was able to separate both of them only linking the two sides through intense emotions. Can you imagine going through life not being able to really feel because you're afraid that you'll become a monster? No I didn't think so.

See since both consciousnesses are separate I have no control over my heartless side. It's like two people sharing one body if that helps you understand. When I start to become a Heartless I can feel it's emptiness. It's tired goal to obtain a heart even though technically speaking I have one. Of course I mainly feel the original reason for my purpose. Sora's death.

It's hard even now with better control over my emotions. I have to constantly be sure that I don't ever lose control over my emotions. If they get too intense then I will lose control and until my Heartless side tires out or is knocked out I won't be able to do anything.

I am a Heartless. A creature of the dark. But I am a human as well. They are both apart of me even if I refuse to acknowledge it. But it's hard to know that I am a monster.

I could kill someone. I could be _killed_.

So, yeah, the question what is it like troubles me because I don't like thinking about it. I mean would you?


	9. Protection

**Ok Endless here is your Xigxas drabble. I hope it is to your liking. I'm sorry I suck at fight scenes. They are not my forte. TheOriginalFangirl your's should be up tomorrow. **

**Note this is not a romantic pairing. Just thought I'd say that so you guys know. **

**Day 8-Protection**

"Why are you with me today," Roxas asked Xigbar as they started their mission.

"You ask too many questions," was all Xigbar replied. He continued walking, focused on completing this mission and getting back to the castle.

'_I only ask questions because I don't know a lot. Didn't have to be rude,'_ Roxas thought, but he didn't say anything. Just followed the larger nobody.

"Do you remember the mission," Xigbar asked after some time. They had collected a fair share of hearts so far.

"Yes. There is some large Heartless around here. We are to defeat it."

"Good. At least you're not incompetent."

"Incompetent," Roxas said puzzled, but Xigbar didn't respond. Roxas just shook his head hoping that it was a good thing not to be incompetent.

Suddenly the ground began to shake. The keyblade almost automatically appeared in the blonde nobody's hand as a rather large Heartless appeared.

"Is that it," Roxas asked. Xigbar nodded. Roxas nodded as well and moved to attack it. He was able to strike at it's leg, but the Heartless didn't seem to notice it too much.

After attacking it for some time, Roxas felt tired. Still he couldn't back down. He tried to hit it's head, but the Heartless was aware of his attack. It raised it's hand to crush Roxas. He froze not sure what to do, afraid of being crushed. He closed his eyes as the hand got closer, but he felt himself being suddenly pushed to the side. Xigbar had saved him from the attack, but he had received it instead.

Roxas went wide eyed and rushed over to his comrade's side.

"Xigbar are you ok?!"

"I'm fine," he said weakly, struggling to stand. "Now do your job and defeat the Heartless."

Roxas nodded, slower this time. He lashed out at the Heartless and in a few swings finally managed to beat it. He turned triumphantly to Xigbar, but the other nobody had collapse.

Xigbar opened his eyes to see that he was in his room inside the castle. He shook his head as if he was still asleep, but no, he really was here.

Without saying anything he tried to recall what happened. Then it came back to him. Roxas about to be crushed. Him taking the blow for the kid. Why had he done such a thing?

"Hey you're awake," a familiar voice said. Soon enough the spiky blonde nobody was at Xigbar's side. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I was crushed by a large hand," Xigbar said dryly. He was a little relieved that Roxas was worried about him, though he'd never admit to it.

"Oh. I'm sorry," Roxas said softly, looking upset. He must of felt really guilty for Xigbar's injury and now the nobody was feeling somewhat bad for him. He grimace at the thought of feeling anything, especially about Roxas.

"Don't be. I made the choice. I'll have to live with the consequences."

"But I should have been able to defend myself," Roxas cried. Xigbar sighed as he struggled to sit up without causing himself too much pain. Roxas saw his struggle and soon he looked like he was going to cry- that is if he could.

"Listen to me kiddo. You froze up in battle. It was a mistaken and a rookie one at that, but it doesn't mean you should get all upset about it. These things happen. Just don't let it happen again."

Roxas nodded sadly.

"Now is there anything else you want?"

"No…well yes. I wanted to thank you as well."

"Thank me," Xigbar said as if the words were some strange concept.

"Yeah. You know for protecting me. It was nice."

"It was my job. I couldn't let something bad happen to our only means of collecting hearts. Who knows when we would find someone else."

Roxas looked disappointed since he had seen this going differently. He made his way over to the door, but turned back to Xigbar one more time.

"Still. Thank you."

Then he was gone. Xigbar stared at the door for a second and then away. A trace of a smile on his lips.

"Any time kiddo."


	10. Please Don't Leave Me

**Ok TOF I just realize something. I have no idea what Sailene is. I thought it was something else, but it's not. So…I'll get it up tomorrow hopefully.**

**Today I give you another poem. Rircle style.**

**Day 9-Please Don't Leave Me**

I could have never known when we first met

How much I would come to care for you

Someone like myself who understood

What the darkness could really do

Of course at first I had no idea

That this strange new girl was different

All I knew when we first met

Was that there was something

As I got closer to my new friend

The more she seemed to push me away

I never understood her reason for that

At least not until that tragic day

When she changed I knew at that moment

That she was someone similar to I

But I could never confess my feelings

For she would continue to deny

And as our relationship grew

I felt this strange feeling as well

That although she loved me too

It was something she wasn't able to tell

Her other side made things harder for us

And eventually she choose to leave

And all I could do at the time was wish her goodbye

Instead of crying out "Please don't leave me!"


	11. Left Behind

**I do not have a lot of time today and since TOF has not supplied me with an answer to what Sailene is, I shall give you this short drabble. Enjoy. **

**Day 10-Left Behind**

He left me here. I knew that he had to. Both of them still had things to take care of. Things that didn't involve me. Things I was better left out of. Before I forgot him I use to wait down by the sea. Waiting for him to return.

After a while of pointless waiting, I would get upset or angry. I was say that I hated him- hated them both for leaving me behind as they got to continue their journeys. He spent so much time trying to find me only to leave me behind again.

Then I forgot and could only recall one. But still I was angry. My heart yearned for his and so when I remembered his name again, I knew I shouldn't just wait any longer. I should try and find him.

But of course there wasn't much I could do. But wait for them to come back to me. And hope they don't leave me behind ever again.


	12. Merry Christmas Sora

**I know it's not near Christmas, but I have no time and this was already written. So you'll just have to take it. **

**Day 11-Merry Christmas Sora**

The island of Destiny Island has always had a green Christmas. But despite the lack of snow, the festive spirit was still all around. Stores had sales weeks before Christmas and the citizens of the small island were busy getting ready to celebrate the holiday. But sometimes things don't go the way we plan them too.

Sora looked at the small tree that he and Roxas had managed to get. His parents were off on a vacation. They only let Sora remained behind after some serious begging on the keybearer's part and that he would call everyday to reassure his parents that he was fine.

It was kind of lonely, but at least he had Roxas, who had managed to detach himself from his other. Also Kairi, Namine, and Mircle hung out with the pair as well.

But now it was Christmas Eve and Sora was alone. Roxas was at a party with the others. Sora wanted to go, but he didn't want to go if he wasn't invited. Which he wasn't.

Sighing, he gently trailed his fingers over the ornaments. Some were new, but most of them were ones he had for years. Memories of old Christmases wash over him and the brunette smiled faintly.

But he was snapped out of his thoughts as a rap knocked sounded at his front door. He looked at the clock. It was only 8:07. Too early for it to be Roxas (and he wouldn't have to knock anyways) and a little too late for anyone else. Curious Sora made his way to the door.

He opened it slightly, then almost fell to the ground as the door flew open and he was attacked. Well not technically attacked. More like a certain blonde decided to hug him without warning.

"Sora!!"

Mircle pulled away, beaming. Namine, Kairi, Riku, and Roxas were behind her. They were all carrying gifts as well.

"What are you guys doing here?"

"We wanted to exchange gifts now, just the six of us," Roxas responded. He pushed past Sora. The brunette frowned. So Roxas lied to him?

"Oh and I did go to a party, but it wasn't that fun," the nobody called back, reading Sora's mind.

The others trailed in after him all giving Sora a sheepish look. Namine muttered sorry, but Sora just shook his head.

"It's ok. Actually I'm glad you guys came over. It was starting to suck being alone."

Namine nodded like she understood. She probably did. After all Kairi was popular and Namine didn't really hang out with her crowd all that much.

They stood there in silence for a while. It wasn't an awkward silence. More one of those silences where neither person knew quite what to do.

"What are you two doing," Mircle asked, coming back into the hallway. Riku was behind her.

"Looks like they're having a private moment," Riku teased. He and Mircle started to laugh. Sora felt his cheeks become hot and he looked at the floor. From what he saw Namine's face was red as well.

"Look they're blushing! It must be true."

The pair began to laugh again, but Mircle stopped. She gasped and began to giggle. He heard Namine gasp as well, but she didn't giggle. Sora finally looked up and saw that the three of them were staring at the ceiling.

'Oh no. Tell me I didn't put it here…'

But as Sora turned to look at the ceiling, he knew that his doom was already sealed. Hanging above his and Namine's head was a mistletoe.

"Ooooo. Sora and Namine have to kiss," Mircle said, still giggling. Riku was smiling wide. Namine's face was redder.

"No…no we don't," she said, not convincingly.

"Oh but you do. It's a Christmas rule. Right Mircle."

The half-breed nodded. Sora was beginning to regret wanting to hang out with his friends today. Not that he didn't want to be with them, but he'd do anything to avoid this awkward scene.

"Come on you guys. It isn't that difficult. Just close your eyes and pucker," Mircle instructed.

Sora and Namine exchanged an embarrassed look, but then Namine began to smile. "Well if we have to."

Now Sora was shocked. It seemed that all three had turned on him. He tried to look for an escape, but it was futile. He was going to have to kiss Namine.

Sora sighed and moved closer to the blonde. She appeared surprise that Sora had decided to give in so easily and her face was turning pink again. But she moved closer to Sora as well. Once they were as close as they were going to get, Namine saw that Sora was about a couple inches taller than her. She looked up at him and then to the side, beginning to feel seriously embarrassed.

"You ok with this Namine," Sora asked her in a quiet voice. He didn't want to do anything that would make her uncomfortable. Well more uncomfortable than she needed to be.

'It's fine," Namine told the brunette. She slide her arms around his neck and began to close her eyes slowly. Sora took a deep breath and did that same.

The kiss was nice. It was a gentle, hesitant kiss and it only lasted a couple of seconds. But still, both of them secretly enjoyed it. Pull away, the two red faced friends turned to face Mircle and Riku.

Mircle smirked and nodded, pleased that she was able to get the two to kiss. It wasn't that hard to see that they liked each other, but they had a hard time admitting it. Looking at Riku, she knew that she wasn't one to talk.

The four of them headed into the living room where Roxas was attempting to juggle some of the ornaments. Kairi was shaking her head, clearly thinking that Roxas was going to drop one and break it. Which he did just as the four entered.

"Roxas! What the hell are you doing?!"

"Um…tying to juggle."

Sora sighed and shook his head. Roxas put the two ornaments he was still holding back onto the tree, while Sora cleaned up the one he dropped. It was a small glass angel one. Kairi had given it to him a couple years ago. Now the head was broken off and the body was cracked. Sora frowned, mad at Roxas for breaking the ornament.

"So how about we open presents now," Kairi said, hoping to avoid any fights that may occur. Luckily everyone nodded.

After exchanging gifts the sixsome sat around the tree drinking hot chocolate.

"So Sora are you glad that we came by today," Mircle asked, nudging his foot.

"Yeah I am. Thanks everyone."

"Merry Christmas Sora," they all chimed back.


	13. Netherworld

**I have time today, so here is the Organization fic I was going to do yesterday. Disgaea is not mine though. And no it's not AkuRoku. It's mostly Vyers/Etna. What? It's still KH related….**

**Day 12-Netherworld **

Axel and Roxas looked around the place they had just portal too. It was a dark, bleak place just outside a mansion of some sort. Various creatures were around, the most common a humanoid type with pointed ears, red eyes and sharp teeth.

"I think we're in the wrong place," Axel observed, not recognizing it at all. He then smiled and turned to Roxas. "But since we're already here, let's see what we can find out."

"Won't we get in trouble for not following the mission," Roxas asked, not liking the place. It was creepy.

"Probably," Axel said as he started up the steps to the mansion. Roxas opened his mouth to call his comrade back, but then just scurried up the steps to follow him.

"Axel what are you doing," he asked in a hushed tone, glancing around. "You have no idea who or what lives here."

"So? You don't learn anything by doing nothing. Besides it doesn't seem like anyon-"

"Hahahaha. It appears we have guests my dear mademoiselle."

Two persons came down a long hallway. One was taller than the other and had long purple hair and black bat wings, though he resembled the humanoids they had seen outside. The other was a girl with two red pigtails and a skimpy suit along with bat wings and a tail that ended in a point. She too had red eyes, pointed ears and sharp teeth.

"Hmm, they look like humans, but they don't quite seem to be that," the girl said, examining them. Roxas shifted nervously under her glance.

"We're nobodies," Axel said matter-of-factly.

"Ah. One shouldn't be so negative towards oneself," the male said.

"We aren't. Where we come from creatures like ourselves who don't have a heart are called Nobodies. It's kind of hard to explain."

"Don't worry. We don't really care to learn," the girl said, her voice nasty. The male turned to her and shook his head.

"You shouldn't be so rude Etna." Then he turned back to them. "I am Vyers the master of this place and this is Etna. We are demons."

Axel and Roxas exchanged a look that said "Demons. They are the dominating race of this place."

"I am Axel and this is Roxas. We come from…a distant place."

"Obviously."

Etna got on her tippy-toes and whispered something into Vyers ear. He looked down at her, his expression soft and something else. The tow nobodies suddenly felt they were intruding on a private moment.

"So um…sorry to just walk into your house," Axel said, feeling suddenly uncomfortable.

"Do not worry about it monsieur. At least you didn't attack anyone or steal anything."

Roxas wondered vaguely what kind of place this was. "Yeah. We aren't thieves or anything bad."

"Actually stuff like that is kind of expected. It's why we knew that you weren't from around here," Etna explained. "But why are you here?"

"We were suppose to go somewhere else and ended up here," Axel said, careful not to reveal too much. "We were bored and decided to look around."

"Well be careful. Not everyone is as kind as moi."

Vyers turned to go and Etna followed, latching onto her arm. She must of said something for she turned back to the pair.

"If you need to get home there is a portal around here somewhere. You could use the one at the castle, though Laharl may kill me for it later. Literally. Ah. Whatever. The little brat can try."

Axel and Roxas nodded and walked out of the mansion. Roxas was confused still about the place and was only half listening to Axel ramble on about how they were "odd" and "seemed like fun people."

"We should get back before the others start wondering where we are."

"Ah keep your pants on Roxas," Axel said. "I was just beginning to like this place. Maybe we could come back."

"I'd doubt it," Roxas said, but in truth he was hoping the same thing. It wasn't as creepy as it first seemed.


	14. The Bird and the Worm

**Time for the first songfics of the year!! These always take me a while to write, but I enjoy writing them. This is a Kaiora songfics though I'm not a big fan of Kaiora. I just thought the song fit them. The song The Bird and the Worm is owned by Owl City. May we bow before this epic songs.**

**For those who will look up the song, I did cut a small part out of it. Sorry for those who may be upset at this.**

**Day 13-The Bird and the Worm**

_If you're the bird whenever we pretend it's summer_

_Then I'm the worm, __I know the part, it's such a bummer_

"Hey Kairi," Sora called out as he came running up to her. The redhead smiled as Sora caught his breath. "What's going on?"

"Nothing much. Just thought I'd take a walk," Kairi replied. Sora nodded and they began to walk together.

It had only been a month since he and Riku had got back to Destiny Island, but things were getting back to normal. Still lately Sora had noticed that in their absence, Kairi had grown. Not physically, but mentally. She'd seem more careful, though mature.

Sora felt a little jealous. He had grown too, but he all the issues he had come across still kind of weighed on him. He wish he could be as carefree as her.

_But fair is fair, if my segments get separated_

_I'll scream and you'll be there_

_Close your eyes (close my eyes)_

Sora blinked in the bright sunlight as he and Kairi continued down to the beach. Thinking about his journey, memories rushed back to him. Most of them were about Kairi. Kairi and her in trouble.

The keybearer tried to push the thoughts out of his mind. He saw that Kairi was giving him a concerned look.

"You ok Sora?"

"Fine. Just distracted."

"Mm." Kairi closed her eyes at the finally reached the water. She looked so peaceful that it made Sora smile.

"Come on let's go."

_Slide the cotton off of your shoulder_

_And feel the shine (feel the shine)_

_I'm hooked so toss me over and cast a line (oh I'll try)_

They finally reached the beach, Sora feeling better. He had to get his mind off all the negative stuff that happened. Had to focused on the now. On the good that is now.

Kairi began to strip down into her bathing suit and Sora felt himself blush slightly. Once she was in the water he followed her lead.

"Come on slowpoke! Hurry up!"

Sora raced into the water and splashed Kairi. She let out a joyful cry and did the same thing. As he continued having fun in the water with the sun warming his back, Sora let all other thoughts slip from his mind.

_Oh, throw a party and greet my undersea friends (It depends) _

_As they arrive (if they arrive)_

_You and I left our troubles far behind (troubles far behind)_

_But I still have just one more question on my mind_

_For all my pals who live in the oceans and the seas_

_With friends like these well, who needs enemies_

"Wouldn't it be cool Sora if we could breathe underwater?"

Sora looked up at the sky as he floated. He had spent some time as merman and it was indeed cool. Just as he was going to tell Kairi this, he was pulled under.

"Umph!"

Breaking the surface, the brunette came face to face with a laughing Riku. Selphie and Tidus were also here.

"What the-? Riku why did you do that?"

"Because it was funny."

Kairi giggled as she waded over. "It so nice of you guys to finally arrive. Where were you?"

"I had things to do. Selphie and Tidus kind of forgot."

"We did not," Selphie cried, her face scrunched up. "Don't lie Riku! You were the one who forgot."

Riku just smiled sheepishly, then tackled Sora.

"Water fight!"

_If I'm your boy, let's take a short cut we remember_

_And we'll enjoy, picking apples in late September_

"Aren't the trees pretty in fall?"

They (Sora and Kairi) were in a small grove of trees eating lunch. Kairi had found this place near their school and for lunch they would come here. They always manage to get back to class, but just barely.

"Yeah they are. I love how they turn a lot of different colors and look." Sora pointed to an apple tree. The fruit on it was ripe. Kairi reached up standing on her tippy-toes and grabbed one.

"Think it's any good?"

Sora shrugged. Kairi took a small bite, but then a bigger one. She handed the apple to Sora.

"It's delicious."

_Like we've done for years_

_Then we'll take a long walk through the corn field_

_And I'll kiss you between the ears_

Sora waited for Kairi outside the school. They were going to walk home together. They had been doing so since school began. Riku teased them saying when are they going to admit they are dating. Sora just blushed and said he was wrong and they were only friends.

"I'm here," Kairi said cheerfully. They fell into step right away as they walked. A cool autumn breeze blew. It was a nice day. The kind you wanted to just walk slowly and enjoy. Which they did.

"So Riku isn't walking with us again," Sora asked after awhile.

"Said he didn't want to intrude," Kairi said, with a grin. Sora nodded and hip bumped Kairi, who did it back.

"Intrude on what?"

"I don't know. You'll have to ask him."

It was silent again, but not in a bad way. They didn't always have to talk to each other all the time.

They reached Kairi's house and paused outside the door. Impulsively Sora kissed Kairi on the cheek. When he pulled back her face was red.

"Bye Kairi."

"See you later Sora."

_If you're my girl, swirl me around your room with feeling_

_And as we twirl, the glow in the dark stars on your ceiling_

_Will shine for us, as love sweeps over the room_

"Will you come dance with me Sora?"

They were on the beach, looking at the night sky. Sora turned to Kairi confused. "Dance? But there is no music."

Kairi rested her head on her knees. "I know. But that doesn't mean we can't dance."

Sora did nothing at first, but then he was on his feet. He extended a hand to Kairi, who took it surprised.

They began to twirl around the sand, their surrounding becoming a blur. Both began laughing, falling to the ground. After they finished laughing, Kairi spoke again.

"The stars are so bright tonight." She reached across the distance between her and Sora, taking his hand.

"They sure are."

_'Cause we tend to make each other blush (you make me blush)_

"So are you two dating now," Selphie inquired one day after school. She looked between them as they didn't reply.

"Why would you say that," Kairi asked finally.

"No reason. You guys just seem closer than usual."

"Are we dating," Kairi asked later. She was laying on her bed with Sora, him laying the opposite direction.

"Do you want to," he asked, his face getting hot. He poked her in the leg with the bottom of his foot.

"Yeah I do," she said softly, her face equally red.

"I'm glad."

_If you're the bird (If you're the bird)_

_Then I'm the worm_

_We were meant to be_

"Sora?"

"Mm."

"I'm glad you guys are back."

"Hm."

"I really missed you. Both of you."

"Uh-huh."

"Sora….are you asleep?"

"No."

"Lair."


	15. Backstory: Clemrix

**This is the original drabble of Clemrix's backstory. I just beefed it up some. I don't have much time today which is why I'm posting an improved drabble from last year. Yell at me if you must.**

**Day 14-Backstory: Clemrix**

When Mircle was created, so was she. Though Clemrix was never meant to exist. Even more than the other nobodies. She was a nobody of someone who was half-human and half-heartless which meant that she wasn't like a normal nobody.

She opened her eyes in the darkness and knew that she wouldn't have a place in the light. At that moment, she also hated her other. Even if she didn't know her, she still felt this hatred towards the girl. Because she was human, at least somewhat. She had a heart. She could exist with everyone else and Clemrix knew she couldn't.

Clemrix didn't have a name at first. She didn't know what to call herself and no one would give her one. So for many years the nobody lived without one. Without a real identity. She moved from place to place, just drifting along, always alone. Nothing held meaning to her. Nothing matter. She was nothing.

When Clemrix learned about her other Mircle, from a man named Riku, she felt the hatred again. Riku told her about nobodies and about her other. He also gave her the name. But it was just another part of her -the other that is. Clemrix knew she could be nothing more. Just a lesser verison of the original. She hated her name, though she kept it. For him. But of course he was her's too.

So the nobody decided that she would kill her other. That Mircle had to go in order for her to be at peace. But for now, she waited in the darkness.


	16. Moongazer

**In order to not run out of ideas I shall be mixing my weird pairings of KH with other random things. That way I'll be able to survive a couple months before freaking out. **

**I was going to introduce my strangest pairing, but I still haven't done TOF's request. I believe Sailene is Saix/Larxene? You might have meant to make is Saixene or maybe I saw it wrong. Idk. Will you please tell me if I'm correct. For here is a Saix/Larxene drabble.**

**Day 15-Moongazer**

Saix had never told anyone. His secret passion of watching the moon. It was something the nobody preferred to be private. Something that he only knew. Few secrets were actually kept within the Organization. It was difficult for Saix to always watch the moon without someone noticing, but he never stopped.

I mean he had few so few things to hold onto anyways. All he did was work towards creating Kingdom Hearts. He'd never say it but he felt that he deserved something else besides that.

Ha, felt. What a poor word to use. Of course he never felt anything. Well not really. Without his heart, he couldn't feel anything real.

"What are you doing out here," a female voice asked. Saix knew who it was without having to see her. There was only one other female member and she did not sound like that.

"What do you want Larxene? Can't you see I want to be alone," Saix said, though he wasn't paying her much attention. He excepted her to leave him alone soon enough.

But unfortunately for the nobody, Larxene decided to join him. She plopped down and nudged Saix with her shoulder.

"So what are you doing out here? You never answered my question."

"Watching the moon," Saix replied. He wasn't in the mood for being questioned and he thought that the truth would make her go away sooner.

"What? You're so weird Saix. I mean what kind of loser watches the moon?"

Saix ignored her comment and continued staring off into the sky.

"Oh come on Saix. You can't ignore me forever."

"You're probably right. But it's worth a shot."

Larxene frowned. She didn't like being sassed. She was getting mad, but she didn't think attacked Saix would be smart.

"Why are you being so mean?"

Saix gave Larxene a sideways look. She returned it was a scowl. He returned his gaze to the sky.

"I'm not. I just want to be alone."

'Well you can be alone with me here," Larxene said forcefully. She wasn't about to leave. Saix just shrugged.

"Fine if that's what you want to do."

There was a tense silence between the two nobodies, but as they watched the sky, it lessen. Saix wouldn't admit this either, but he didn't mind her being here. Knowing his secret.

He also didn't mind that his nightly moon viewings also included Larxene. In the long run, she wasn't that bad.


	17. Do you remember?

**So no requests for now. Oh I do have another Xigxas to do, but I'm saving it for a special day. So instead today I give you Squairi. After I began liking Somine more than Kaiora, I started to think "Who should I pair Kairi with instead?" Thus Squairi came to be. XD Though I'm sure I didn't create the pairing.**

**Also for those who are wondering what my weirdest KH pairing is I won't tell you just yet. You have to guess. Here is a clue to help you along:**

**One of them isn't exactly human looking. XP Good luck in guessing!**

**Day 16-Do you remember?**

Squall remembered when Sora came to visit them, she was there as well. He couldn't believe it at first. He hadn't seen the young girl in a very long time, but he knew it was her right away.

She seemed so much older and more relaxed than she did as a child. It almost made Squall sigh knowing he wasn't able to have been there to see the pretty redhead grow up. But he was glad to see her now. She was becoming a fine woman.

Yes Squall was already developing a crush on her though he knew that he had liked her as a child as well. But of course he couldn't mention this to anyone, and not now either. She seem infatuated with Sora. She didn't even remember him.

So the young man just sighed and watched her interact with the others. It wasn't till later that night did he get a chance to really talk with her.

"Hey Squall I mean Leon, what are you doing out here?"

Squall was outside the house. He wanted to be alone, but he wasn't going to force Kairi to leave.

"Nothing much. Why did you call me Squall?

Kairi just smiled and stared off into the distance. "That's your name isn't it?"

"I thought I introduced myself as Leon." Squall could feel his heart pounding away. Did she remember him? Probably not. Yuffie or Aerith must of told Kairi his real name.

"Yes but your name is Squall. I can remember that much at least."

Squall just stared at her. It caused Kairi to blush which in turned made him. He looked away, his mind spinning. She did remember him after all.

"It was nice meeting you again. Though I can barely remember you."

"It's ok. The fact that you remember is enough."

Kairi beamed at him, which made his face get redder. Kairi then giggled at Squall's embarrassment. She took a seat next to him and took his hand.

"I'll always remember you Squall."


	18. Why now?

**I fear this challenge may be harder to complete than I first assumed, especially since I may be very busy at times. But I won't let anything stop me from finishing this. I refuse to anything stop me now. I can't let myself fail again.**

**No one guessed at my strangest couple, so I'll give you a better clue:**

**They both have black "hair".**

**Ok today's entry is a poem I wrote not for this but it works. It can be from any of the girl's POV.**

**Day 17-Why now?**

Why am I feeling this way towards you now

When before it was all just as friends

What is going on instead of my heart

I just can't seem to get you out of my head

I never wanted to feel this way towards you

Because I didn't want to screw up what we had

So I must suppress it even more now that it happened

I just hope that keeping inside won't make me go mad

We had such a good thing going on

And now I'm afraid it will all fall apart

Why did this have to happen to me right now

You already were a large piece of my heart

Maybe it was because we are such close friends

That it was so simple for me to fall for you

Just thinking of how you would react to me saying this

Makes me already feel like such a stupid fool

Why did this have to happen now of all time

When I thought I didn't need to have a boyfriend

And what exactly am I suppose to do about it

What will be waiting for us at the end


	19. A Crush

**Endless Flames (ASN) guessed my strangest pairing. It's Muffie. Yeah that's right Mickey/Yuffie. But I won't write a drabble for it. Yet. I realize I haven't done any Rixas yet. So here is one.**

**Day 18-A Crush**

They had first met when fighting. Roxas remembered it clearly. They started out fighting Heartless and than each other. But then Riku left. Roxas wasn't sure why.

When they met again it was through Sora. He held no anger towards him about the fight. Why should he? It's not like either one of them hurt the other. But Roxas found that he couldn't stop thinking about the boy.

While Sora went about his day, Roxas would think about him. It was strange. The way that he made him feel despite not having a heart. Or did he know that he was joined with Sora? The nobody couldn't be sure.

What he did know that even if he did have a crush on Riku there was nothing he could do. He was joined with Sora. There was no way for him to be with the other boy even if Riku returned his feelings, which Roxas was sure he didn't. But no matter what he did, Roxas couldn't deny it. He had a crush on him.


	20. Intervention

**Self-insert what? Yesh I wanted the characters to hold an intervention for me and my obsessive fangirlness. I'd thought it would be funny. Since I didn't know which username to use and I dislike my name, I choose a nickname of mine. **

**Claimer: I own myself….I hope. .**

**Day 19-Intervention**

I sat at my computer desperately looking for random fanart or fanfiction of my current obsession. I was also on . But suddenly I was shoved away from the screen. I tired to gain my bearings as whoever attacked me did something on the computer.

"What?"

I turned the chair around to be confronted by Sora, Kairi, Riku, and Mircle. Roxas and Namine were also there.

"Am I dreaming," I asked pinching myself. It hurt and I began to freak out. "What is going on."

"Charlie we have a problem," Sora said seriously. The others nodded. I just sat there wondering if I finally went insane.

"We do?"

"Yes," Riku said, shaking his head. "You are becoming way to obsessed with…everything."

"Well yeah. I am a fangirl after all."

"And that is what we are trying to help," Sora told me, speaking in a tone usually reserved for kids.

"What? I don't get it."

"This is an intervention," Mircle cried, grabbing onto the arms of my chair.

I was still confused. Why were Kingdom Hearts character staging an intervention for me? I looked to Kairi and Namine for an answer. Kairi just smiled at me and Namine looked away.

"Ok. What is my problem again?"

"Being a fangirl," Riku said like it was obvious.

"Whoa. Since when did being a fangirl be a bad thing?"

"Charlie. Don't think we are judging you," Kairi said softly. Namine and Mircle nodded.

"You _are_ judging me!" I was getting mad. I liked Kingdom Hearts, but now I wasn't so sure. I looked at Roxas who had yet to say or do anything. He paled. I smirked.

"Charlie. You take it too far. I mean doing a challenge that takes up the entire year? Isn't that a bit much?"

I shook my head at Mircle. "No. It's to help me better my writing skills." It wasn't a total lie. I was also doing to promote my Ocs and my favorite characters/pairings.

"Or that you only do your favorite pairings and characters," Riku added, reading my mind.

"It's easier to write something you like," I responded, not going to let them win this. Although it was an intervention and there wasn't anything to win.

"Don't lie to us," Sora said. Everyone stared at me. I just looked away. This was going to be harder than I thought.

"What is it that you want me to do?"

"Admit you have a problem."

"And get help."

"Fine." I looked at Roxas and smirked. "If I get to keep Roxas."

Riku and Sora exchanged a look then glanced at the girls. They all shrugged. Roxas looked like he was going to faint.

"Deal."

"WHAT?! She wants to kill me!!" Roxas moved forward and I grabbed him by the arm. He tried to pull away. "Don't leave me with her."

Sora just looked at me. "Now remember, don't fangirl too much."

I nodded and waved goodbye. When they were gone I turned to Roxas.

"Get in the closest now."


	21. Fighting Friends

**Day 20?! God it already seem like forever and it's not even February yet. Well as the days start to blend together for me here is a fight between Mircle and Sora. Why them? Because Sora fighting Mircle is epic win and killing Sora was what Mircle was created for.**

**Day 20-Fighting Friends**

Sora gripped his keyblade tighter. He was beginning to tire. But he couldn't stop just yet. If he stopped now then…

He moved as it came at him again. Black claws just missed his face and Sora frowned. It was fast. But of course it would be. After all the person who created it would make sure that it would stand a chance against him.

Sora slashed at it, but tried to not damage it too much. All he needed to do was knock it off guard.

But that was more difficult than he thought. After all if he struck it too hard with his keyblade he would kill it. And he didn't want that.

The heartless came after him again, trying to attack him while he was distracted. But Sora wasn't going to let it have a chance. He used the bottom of his foot and hit it in the stomach, sending it sprawling backwards. But it was still a heartless. Sora sighed, just wanting the fight over.

Sora wasn't sure how it happen. He remembered talking to Mircle. She was a bit down about Riku.

"Hey Mircle. What's up?

"Nothing much," she said, looking distant. She was rolling a flower between her fingers. Sora could tell that it was really bugging her.

"Hey you know what. You don't need Riku."

Mircle just looked at him. Sora laughed half-heartedly and nodded. Of course she didn't need him. But she wanted him all the same.

"Come on Mircle. You shouldn't be so upset," Sora said, not sure how to cheer her up. He was a little afraid if he went too far something might happen.

"What? Why not?" Mircle looked at the ground. "I told him that we can't be together because every time I'm near him I start to change. And that broke his heart."

Sora nodded and put a reassuring hand on his friend's shoulder. Mircle just continued looking at the ground.

"Mircle you did what was best for you guys. You wanted Riku to be safe. You can't blame yourself either."

Mircle just shook Sora's hand off. She looked like she was struggling to not break down crying. She couldn't allow herself to grieve. It was that that made Sora do what he did next.

He took the necklace off from around his neck and put it on Mircle. She looked from it to Sora, confused.

"What?"

"It's a gift from me. So you'll have something to remember us by when you go off."

That was what did it. Mircle began to cry. Sora pulled back, mad at himself for causing his to happen.

It started from the tips of her fingers and toes. Slowly the black traveled up her limbs. Sora silently begged that she would go back to human, but it was too late.

The black climbed up her skin. It was almost beautiful the way it slowly crept up from her arms and legs to her face. As soon as it touched the bottom of her head, her hair turned pitch black. It began to thrash about as well as if it was alive. The black continued up her face. Eventually it surrounded her eyes. Then they turned the yellow so commonly seen on Heartless. It probably took about a minute or two, but it seemed like forever.

Once it was complete, she attacked. Mircle had no control over her heartless side. This was why she was planning on leaving.

And now Sora was feeling guilty. After all he had given his necklace to her. He could see it swinging on it's neck.

Taking a deep breath he tried one more time. This time when it went flying it turned back to Mircle. She was unconscious. Sora laid her down on the ground, knowing she'd wake up soon. He couldn't be around. Being around would only make it worse.

Besides she was leaving anyways. But Sora felt this wasn't the last time he would see her.


	22. Fluff

**Today's drabble was brought to you by the letter R and this fanart: http: .com /albums /dd40 /PainfulxLies /Kingdom%20Hearts /?action=view¤t=Roxas_wins_by_tenzuki2. jpg (copy and paste it into a new screen and remove the spaces to see it)**

**Day 21-Fluff**

Sora put the bottle down and looked at Riku. He was going to say something, but a weird feeling overcame him. Suddenly Roxas appeared. Everyone including Roxas looked confused.

"How?"

"I don't know," Roxas replied. He didn't know how he did it. But what matter was that he was able to do it.

Poking Sora in the shoulder, he tested to see if he was solid. When his finger didn't pass through Sora's shoulder, he almost squealed in joy.

"Yes! Whatever I did it worked!"

"But why did you do it," Kairi asked, coming over to the three boys.

"To do this," he said as he hugged Riku. Riku looked startled, but then returned it. Sora and Kairi exchanged even more confused looks.

"I missed you Riku," Roxas said, his face red. Riku just nodded, running one hand through his hair.

Now Kairi and Sora were beginning to feel awkward. Both wished they were anywhere but here. They were fine with the idea of Riku and Roxas together, but seeing them together was no. Just no.

"Want to get some ice cream," Sora asked Kairi suddenly as Riku and Roxas began to catch up, still embracing one another.

"Sounds fun," Kairi replied almost too quickly. They began to walk off, but Sora glanced back. He turned back just in time to see Roxas kiss Riku. Then run into a tree.

"Sora!"

"Ow…."

Kairi looked at the brunette with concern. He smiled sheepishly up at her. "Look where I'm going. Not at my nobody kissing my best friend. Right."

Kairi laughed and helped Sora up. This time they kept walking without looking back although Kairi asked if Roxas would be ok being separated from Sora for too long. ("How should I know?") They decided to just see what happened and hope nothing bad did.

Back on the beach, Roxas and Riku continued kissing, only for Roxas to break it off and hug Riku again.

"I'm glad to see you again. And making Sora and Kairi squirm was amusing as well." Riku laughed and ruffled the shorter boy's hair.

"Yeah. They're too easy."

They sat down on the tree and started talking. A little ways off Axel, who is too cool to die and I don't care if it's stupid or something he's in the fanart, looked upset and also happy for his friend.


	23. The five things I love about you

**fanficmaker14(FFN) has asked for a Roxas/Larxene drabble. And so I am doing it. I haven't done a short one in a while, so I hope you don't mind fanficmaker14 that it's short. If it's a problem I can do another one.**

**Day 22-The five things I love about you**

Her hair. The brilliant yellow color. The way it was pulled back against her neck, allowing her beautiful face to be all the way seen. Those two cute antennae like things. Roxas admire it all.

Her eyes. A violent shade of green. They could almost pierce right through you and sometimes it seemed like they might. But Roxas was sure that sometimes he saw respect in them.

Her skills. Larxene was a good fighter. Maybe not the best, but for being the only female Organization member, she did well. Better than well to him. He thought she was amazing.

Her fierceness. Yes Roxas would admit that he liked the way she acted, even if she was cold and mean at times. She knew what she wanted and spoke her mind. Roxas for one was glad for her bluntness. Though her temper wasn't always a good thing.

Her heart. Even if she didn't have one, Roxas loved it anyways. The one she would get from Kingdom Hearts or the one that her other had before. To Roxas having a real heart wasn't important. It was the things she did that could only be done by having one, that made Roxas love it.

And her.


	24. Little Birdie

**Poem time!! This poem can be either AkuRoku (not romantic) after he leaves Organization 13 or Clemrix/Mircle. I hope you like it.**

**Day 23-Little Birdie**

Little birdie

Trapped in your cage

You try to fly

To get away

Sing to me birdie

Of your desire

To be free

To go higher

I'm sorry

My feathered friend

That you are trapped

Soon at the end

Little canary

Prisoner trying to leave

If you sing

I will set you free

A beautiful song

Comes from your lips

A mournful sound

Gives me the tip

I open the cage

So fly away now

One of us must flee

And I can't right now


	25. Asking out is hard

**Omg I almost forgot this. That would have been real bad. But do not fear, some Hanlette is here!!! Actually it's Pence lecturing Hanyer about asking Olette out and doing it soon. Because yesh Pence is dating Fuu and he wants his two best friends to be happy as well.**

**Day 24-Asking out is hard**

Hanyer fidgeted nervously under his chubby friend's gaze. He didn't like being put out into the open like this. Even if it was just him and Pence in the hangout right now.

"Come on Hanyer," Pence said, his voice serious. "You have to do it."

"Pence," Hanyer began, but Pence cut him off.

"No excuses. I will not tolerate them from you." Pence looked at Hanyer harshly and the boy sighed. This would not the easy.

"They're not excuses. It's just hard for me to do," the brunette said, his tone slightly whiny. But he knew that Pence was right. "I mean it's not like I'm you. How did you even ask out Fuu?"

"It wasn't easy either. And trust me. Asking her out was harder than you asking out Olette. Fuu wouldn't have let me down easy. She could have destroyed me."

He was right about that. Hanyer knew Olette better as well. But still he felt uneasy about asking her out. It was harder than Pence asking Fuu out in that she was his friend and he couldn't avoid her if she said no.

"Come on Hanyer! When have you ever been his afraid of something?"

"When it has to deal with me asking out my best friend," Hanyer said, shifting uneasily. He just wanted his conversation over. Pence saw that and soften a little.

"Listen I get it. But just try and do it. Ok Hanyer?"

"Fine."


	26. The Other Me

**So I got to get on last night and what do you know. My internet is down. I was beyond pissed. But even though technically I busted, I want to continue. I really want to make it through the whole year. Losing internet was not my fault and so I hope no one says anything mean about me continuing. Also I can't post any drabbles on FFN because the computer at school blocks it. So I'll post them when I get it back, using this as proof that I did do them.**

**The link won't work, but if you go to and look for this in the creative works section then you'll have your proof. Or knowing that I can't write about ten drabbles in one day.**

**Anyways for today's drabble one out of two, it is a Mircle/Clemrix story, told from Mircle's PoV. It seems slightly romantic, but it's meant to be platonic.**

**Day 25-The Other "Me"**

At first being a Heartless seemed like a bad thing. But then I realized that even before I really understood what I was, I acted just like you. Like a human. But you aren't exactly one either. People call you names behind your back. They say that you act just like a monster, so you are just like me in many ways. In ways you and maybe I don't even see. So that makes me feel better about being a Heartless. Knowing I'm not alone. But there is more too.

Clemrix, you were a friend to me, even if you didn't realize it. When I still said that everyone had a heart, I know secretly you were supporting me. I grew so close to you.

I remember that one night. It was so cold and you sat near me on the roof despite the cold. I leaned against you and you put your arms around me. I know it was awkward for you. But I'm not sorry. Besides we were meant to be one person right?

You whispered something to me, but what I can't remember. I looked up at you and for the first time I saw you smile. Not the "I am so much better than you" or "Haha! I won" smile, but a true happy smile. The closeness I felt towards you. The warmth inside that got rid of the cold outside. How I never wanted it to end. But it did. Then you blushed and ran off. I felt cold again.

You left me alone foe a while and I went to see you. Do you remember what happen next? The details are fuzzy to me. All I remember is you saying that we are the same. And the warmth of us accepting who we were. Even if we didn't want to merge than. At least you were able to care about me in return. It was all I was asking for in the first place.


	27. All Alone

**Poem time!! I get a strong Riku feeling from this one. Mainly between KH and KH2. So like CoM. XD Enjoy!**

**Day 26-All Alone**

Can you tell me who these people are?  
Can you tell me why they are here?  
I don't want this  
Can't handle all there lies

No one understands me anymore  
I won't listen to their awful words  
It's too hard for me to stand up  
I've been knocked down too many times

It's painful  
Awful  
Destroying my life  
Nerve-wracking  
Desolate  
There's no one here

Shut out from the world  
Can't take all the pressure  
Just need time to myself  
I have to find a place where I can breathe

Everyone is suffocating me; choking my life  
I find it hard to see the light  
People are leaving me alone on this path  
My voice is gone; I can't call them back

Wing broken  
Spirit gone  
Empty words  
In this empty conversation  
No where to turn  
Can't escape the pain

I don't want to be trapped in this hole  
But everyone just passes it by  
Love, friendship, family  
Faith, pride, comfort

Nothing remains in my heart  
I have become a no one  
Lost, beaten, broken, lonely  
Wish I could just shut my eyes

Never whole  
Fragmented  
All life's wonder  
Just slip away  
Gone  
Lost

The light is hard to handle  
I need a guiding hand from you  
Shouldn't have to feel this amount of sorrow  
Won't anyone see my tears and help me

I'm silently screaming  
The knife's still in my back  
Just need someone to open their eyes  
And save me from depression


	28. Avatarded

**Kingdom Hearts characters being Avatards? Yesh. XD I had decided to make the foursome of Twilight Town be Avatar fans. I thought it would be a good idea since I'm posting this on an Avatar forum site. So I hope you like it.**

**Day 27-Avatarded**

Hanyer, Olette, Pence and Roxas were in a high school. The school was dull and boring. They didn't allow anything exciting and punished kids for speaking about games, shows, and books that weren't educational. Still some did it anyways.

"Hey did you see Avatar Friday night," asked Hanyer.

"I did and DoBS was awesome," cried Olette.

"It rocked except for the kataang kiss," said Roxas.

"Well I thought that Zuko joining the gaang is awesome," Pence replied to the question.

"Yea, so toko can become canon," said Hanyer and Olette at the same time and the four Avatards laughed.

"Hey be quiet!"

This cause more laughs.

Later the four Avatards were talking on the way home.

"It sucks that we can't talk about anything fun," said Roxas and the other three nodded.

"But what can we do?" It was Pence who asked this and all of them sighed. Suddenly Olette was struck with inspiration.

"Guys I have an idea of what to do."

She told them and they loved it.

Now late at night, the four were inside the school. All were nervous, but excited too.

"You guys ready," asked Roxas.

"Of course," replied Hanyer and Pence nodded. Olette opened a large bag and everyone took what they needed.

Hanyer had the first floor, Pence had the second, Olette had the third and Roxas had the cafeteria. All would do the offices.

"This is this going to be fun," said Olette and the others agreed. After the crime was done they watched Avatar reruns and talked about what will happen tomorrow at school.

"It's going to be funny, that's for sure."

Next day all the kids were gasping at the halls and classrooms. The teachers were mad and the principal very confused. You see last night the four of them decorated the school with Avatar items and spray painted ship names and character names all over the walls. The whole school had Avatar everywhere.

"Now that's what I call Avatarded!"


	29. Flying

**Today's drabble is actually a short poem. It's from Pixie's PoV. If you don't remember her from last year she is Epii's nobody and dreams of flying and having wings. This is a poem based on her dream. She is actually pretty mellow for a nobody. Epii is the insane one.**

**Day 28-Flying**

Flying gently  
Pretty little butterfly  
I wish I was you  
So that I could fly

Floating around  
Above our heads  
Without even a care  
Of what had been said

Small, pretty creature  
Gliding through the sky  
Not fumbling around  
Like you or I

Just living freely  
With it's wings  
How I long to join you  
But I'm only staring

Still I am hopeful  
That maybe someday  
I'll join them in the sky  
And just fade away


	30. Childhood

**I can't wait til I get my internet back. I'll have more time to write. I hope you guys don't mind the shortness of some of these. **

**Day 29-Childhood**

"Epii is preppy and....a leftly," an older boy cried. A younger looking girl just stared up at him from her book.

"Don't bother me Raz. I do not have time to deal with you."

The boy frowned and grabbed her book. Epii tried to grab for it, but Raz was much taller than her since he was fifteen and she was only ten.

"What are you reading," he asked, a sour look on his face. "..._She ran through the night, trying to flee her fate. But of course no one can. The monster came up behind the frighten maiden and got ready to kill her. He would feed well tonight..._."

Epii frowned. She had always preferred weird, dark books over the stupid romanctic crap girls her age read. Or stupid children books. She wanted ones with actual stories that held deeper meanings.

Raz just laughed and tossed the book back at her. It hit her in the chest and fell to the ground. Still laughing, Raz left the room.

"Freak."

Epii picked up the book and placed it on a table nearby. She then retreated to a window, staring out. She was always given a hard time by her family and almost everyone. They all said that she was an odd ten year old because she acted older. And darker. But Epii didn't care.

Her grim reflection frowned back at her, and she turned away from the window. Yes she was strange all right. But there was more to it. Only Epii didn't realize it yet.


	31. From Alone to Zero

**I did this last year where I would go through A-Z picking a word that goes with that letter for a character or pairing. I'm doing it again because I liked it. I'm doing it for Ameya/Epii because even though they never met they are similar in some ways. Mainly as dark characters.**

**Day 30-From Alone to Zero**

Alone-Before he met Miriursa and Pixie was created, they were alone. No one else wanted anything to do with them.

Blood-It was hard sometimes for they to forget the blood after a battle. Sometimes it was just too much for them.

Control-He had more control than her. Epii just got angry too easily. Ameya didn't care all too much.

Death-Epii remembered her heart being stolen. Ameya remembered Miriursa being killed. They couldn't avoid death at all and so they went after it.

Evening-They usually appeared in a place at this time. Some people learned not to go out until morning. It would be safer.

Forget-Over time they both forgot who they really were. It just seemed pointless to remember.

Ghost-Ameya could still feel Miriursa at times; Epii was like a ghost to most people in her hometown.

Hollow-Epii wasn't really hollow like Pixie, but she felt that way same as Ameya.

Ice Queen-Ameya had to deal with one; Epii was one to most people.

Jealousy-Everyone was about to live a life they both longed for secretly.

Karma-Sometimes it seemed all they had was bad karma.

Left Behind-He had to leave Miriursa which got her killed; She had to leave her home which almost got her killed.

Meaningless-The fighting almost seemed meaningless after so long, but they knew why they fought.

Nonsense-Their reasons were nonsense to everyone. No one understood their troubles.

"Only if"-"I'll do this for you, only if you'll do something in return."

Puzzling-Humans were a mystery to them, even if Epii was one.

Quiet-It's always the quiet ones you have to watch out for, right?

Red-She couldn't stop seeing red; It stained his hands too many times.

"Stop it!"-"Stop it! Just stop fighting!"

Tender-They did have a softer side, but so few got to see it.

Unless-They would never stop the killing. Unless what they wanted was complete. And it never would be.

Violent-Both, of course, were violent people, though they never were in the beginning.

Whispering-Sometimes at night they could hear people whispering. They always knew it was about them.

Xanthic-Epii liked strange words; Ameya sometimes called Miriursa's hair that.

Young-For murders they both appeared young, but Ameya was far from it.

Zero-They were like the number zero. Nothing. Absolutely nothing.


	32. Garnets and Carnations

**Last day of January!!! Tomorrow I do Endless's request. Today I introduce a weird crossover pairing of mine. You see January's birthstone is the Garnet (and it's flower carnations). And no one from FF9 had any characters in KH besides Vivi. So it's time I introduce Harnet. Hanyer/Garnet. Enjoy.**

**Day 31-Garnets and Carnations**

Queen Garnet frowned as she heard yelling outside. She glanced out her window to see Steiner arguing with a blond headed boy. At first she thought it was Zidane and wondered when Steiner would ever be civil towards the monkey tailed boy, but then as she looked closer she saw that no. It was someone else.

Garnet admitted the strange boy outside did look like Zidane. He had blond hair and was wearing commoner clothing similar to her friend's but they were very different upon a closer look. First off the boy outside had no tail. He was also shorter and weaker looking. His blond hair stood up on end and was short. His clothes were also stranger than Zidane's. The thief had a more refined look if that was possible. This boy also had no weapons at all.

Yet still, the Queen felt like she knew the strange boy. Taking a chance she headed downstairs.

"Steiner will you please stop shouting," she said, giving the Knight's captain a regal look. At once he stopped. But he didn't stop talking.

"My Queen. I'm sorry to disturb you. I was merely trying to take care of this rat," he explained. Garnet held a hand up to silence him. Then she gestured for him to leave. Steiner was about to protest, but Garnet gave him another look. He knew better than to argue, but he still didn't go too far. He didn't trust the blond boy. Last time he left Garnet alone with one he kidnapped her (even if she did ask him too).

Finally face to face with the boy, Garnet knew it wasn't Zidane. His eyes were brown and he was younger than the other boy. The sense of familiarity also grew stronger. Garnet also noticed he held a small box and a bouquet of carnations.

"Hello. Who might you be," Garnet asked, smiling. The boy blushed at her smile and looked at the ground.

"Ha-Hanyer. I um…came to give you these," he said, throwing the items at her. The flowers smelled sweet and Garnet smiled wider. Inside the box was a bracelet with a garnet in the middle. The Queen could tell it was real.

She looked at Hanyer who was still acting nervous. She was curious now. Who was this boy and why did he give her these?

"Thank you."

"So you like them?" He looked up hopeful.

"I love them," Garnet said softly and then she gave him a hug. It was an impulse and as soon as she pulled away she knew her face was bright red. Luckily so was his.

"You're…you're welcome then. I just felt that I had to give them to you."

"I'm glad you did." Garnet motioned for a maid to take the gifts away. The maid said she would put them both in the Queen's room. "And I hope this means I will see you again."

The surprised look on Hanyer's face made Garnet giggle. He nodded, still blushing. "I promise I will." Then the boy ran off. Steiner came back over looking furious.

"My Queen you have got to stop socializing with these people."

Garnet looked at Steiner then to the disappearing shape of Hanyer.

"No I don't think I will."


	33. I got to kill Roxas and it was fun

**Month two. O.M.G. Yeah I got to it!! I know I'm a loser for getting excited over month two, but still. Every month is a marking point in my journey for the end of the year. Ok today I give you Endless's request which was the death of Roxas in Xigbar's arm. *insert evil laugh***

**Day 32-I got to kill Roxas and it was fun**

"Kid what do you think you are doing," Xigbar asked Roxas, standing behind him, causing the blond to jump five feet.

"Geez Xigbar you almost gave me a heart attack," Roxas cried, despite the fact that they don't actually have hearts.

Xigbar just gave the younger nobody a serious look. He looked very parentally at the moment as if catching his kid snooping through something he shouldn't be.

"I am sorry if I scared you. But you should not be here."

The two nobody were standing in a strange world. It was like someone had taken a place and ripped it into pieces and then threw them anywhere. It was a new one they had just found and from what Demyx reported it had some pretty "wicked strong" Heartless here.

"But I wanted to check it out," Roxas whined. He hated being treated like a weakling and kid. "Besides no one is around here but us."

Xigbar sighed, seeing that logical would not work with this kid right now. He seemed too stubborn in trying to prove himself to the Organization. Hell if Xigbar knew why. It's not like they could just get rid of him. Besides not many of the other nobodies tried all too hard.

"Well then we better leave before something does come," Xigbar said, pulling Roxas by the arm, prepared to drag the kid back if he had to. Just then something shook the ground. It was so sudden, Xigbar almost let go of Roxas, but he kept his grip.

"Yeah leaving would be good," Roxas said, his stubborn attitude gone. They began to portal back to the castle, but a large leg was in their way. At least that's what it looked like to Xigbar.

Before either had time to relax, the Heartless kicked, sending them flying. Xigbar had let go of Roxas's arm. He hit two different patches of land, one higher than the other. His side burned from the pain, but he managed to stand.

Xigbar looked around for Roxas and saw him lying a few feet away. The Heartless, which looked like a demented elephant, was sniffing him? It kind of looked that way. Xigbar frowned and drew his weapons and raced over to the blond's aid.

He began to shoot the Heartless, but it acted as if the attacks were nothing. Xigbar didn't stop and finally it turned. Xigbar took his opportunity and shot it in the eyes. Which was a poor move. It began to stomp around in pain. Then it ran off.

Xigbar ran over to Roxas's side. He was limp and he worried if the boy was already dead. His legs seemed to have been stepped on and the impact of his fall must of hit him hard.

Impulsively, Xigbar scooped him up, holding Roxas by the shoulders, his back leaning against Xigbar's knees.

"Kid…kid…Roxas. Wake up! Come on you can't die on me now."

Roxas opened his eyes slowly and Xigbar sighed in relief. But no something was wrong. Roxas seemed to be struggling in his breathing. As if he was forcing himself to stay alive.

"Xigbar," he said, his voice horse. He began coughing as if talking pained him. "Xigbar….I'm sorry."

"No it's ok. I should have dragged you off sooner."

"It was my fault. You were right all along. I wasn't ready. And now….now…I never will be."

Xigbar went wide eyed as Roxas began to fade right there in his arms! It was a startling sight and the older nobody didn't know what to do.

"No Roxas! Don't-You're not suppose to die. This wasn't the plan."

But it was too late. Roxas was gone. Xigbar sat there, staring at the empty stare where the boy once was as if he couldn't believe he was really gone. He didn't know what was going to happen. What he did know is if he had a heart, he would of cried.


	34. I miss you

**Valentine's Day is coming up. If anyone has any ideas they want me to do for it, just ask. I will take any request as long as it is not above teen. **

**But for today I have some Mircle angst. **

**Day 33-I miss you**

She was alone. Still in the dark, though she doubted she'd ever escape. The darkness was what she was. It was her being. And it was the reason she was alone.

They had never forced her from them. Quite the contrary. They all wanted to help her, but Mircle knew better. She had to talk to someone who knew. Someone who could help her learn to control the darkness.

So she had to leave them behind. But every day her heart would ache. It was a dull pain, for she could not allow the full feeling of regret and sorrow and wanting to happen. It wasn't that hard either. After time Mircle had learned how to control her emotions.

But it never stopped the yearning. Her seeing his face. Sometimes she wanted the Heartless to take over. At least then she'd stop hurting.

Sometimes she wanted to write a letter to him, telling Riku that she never meant to hurt him. That she was trying to find someone to help her. But she couldn't bring herself to. For all she thought when she went to write them was "I miss you".

And she couldn't let herself feel that. Not yet. If she missed Riku too much, Mircle knew she would just run back.


	35. Smile for me

**Xufu. She is so unlike her other. This is a poem from her PoV towards Fuu. Enjoy!!**

**Day 34-Smile for me**

Why can't you seem

To smile at all

Come on I know that you

Can do it if you tried

But instead you wear this frown

And it just makes me upset

I mean we are the same person

So why can you be more happy

Like I am?

Not to compare us or anything

Even if you don't smile

You're still the one with a heart

Who can really feel the emotion

That brings people such wonderful joy

And yet you scowl all the time

Always saying such short words

Why can you just grin?

A small one I will take even

Come on and flash those white teeth

Don't try to hide your joy away

Please just smile for me once

If you do I'll go away

All I want from you is to be happy

And then I can finally rest

Fuu just please do it!

There now was that so hard?


	36. Rules of Engagement

**Endless has made me like Xigxas. I shall now force her to like Mircle. **

**Day 35-Rules of Engagement**

Riku looked at his opponent, ready to block their next move. They just smiled back, a cocky look on their face. Riku almost rushed them because of it, but he managed to keep his cool.

"Well are you going to do something," Sora asked, standing on the sidelines with Kairi. She appeared to be in a good mood. Kairi didn't like the idea of fighting, even this kind, but she wanted to watch.

"Shut up Sora. I'm focusing," Riku said, trying harder to not blow up.

"Really? Because you look like you're just standing there," his opponent, Mircle, said, a hand on her hip. She was wearing black pants, a black bandeau top, and a black headband. She looked much like she appeared when Sora first met her. The black made her blonde hair stand out as well as her blue eyes.

Riku was dressed similarly, only he wasn't wearing a shirt and his pants and headband were silver.

"Well you aren't doing anything either," he said. Then he regretted it as a blow landed on his chest, knocking him other. "Hey! You said no cheap shots."

"That wasn't one. You invited me to hit you," Mircle said, smirking. Riku frowned, throwing his feet out to knock her other. Mircle jumped to get out of the ways.

Riku stood and ran at Mircle. She parried his strike, with an elbow to the chest.

"I thought you said no chest hits."

"I meant for me. I have a more sensitive chest."

"All these rules are confusing," Riku muttered as he and Mircle continued to fight.

"Hey you were the one who wanted to fight me. Not my fault that I was given memories of being trained in a dojo."

Riku didn't seem to accept that and Mircle sighed.

"You want me to go over them again?"

"Yes please."

With a dark smile, Mircle rushed at Riku and let her hand come from an inch before his neck. "No neck blows."

Riku moved back, but Mircle was faster than him, she grabbed him from behind. "Use the other person's body to your advantage," she reminded him, throwing him to the ground.

The teen was beginning to remember what she told him and wrapped a hand around her foot, pulling Mircle down too. "No cheap shots."

"No sissy moves."

"Hey that was not a sissy move!"

"I didn't say it was."

"……"

Mircle got back up and waited for Riku to do the same. "No biting or scratching which are obvious."

Riku stood again, panting. He wasn't sure how long he could keep this up. "Don't let your opponent get the better of you." He threw a kick at her shoulder and actually connected. But then Mircle grabbed his ankle and threw him up and over, causing Riku to land on his back.

Mircle moved to sit on top of him and got close to his face. "No chance of beating me."


	37. Backstory: Xufu

**Another backstory? Of course!! This time it's for Xufu because I love her. XD**

**Day 36-Backstory: Xufu**

Fuu had no idea what had happened to her. Clemrix was fast. She was taking whoever hearts she desired. All she wanted was more and more of them. But unlike the Organization, she used Heartless to take them from humans.

Fuu was minding her own business and she was attacked. Xufu wondered what her last thought was. Her first was how bright the world was. It seemed to shine right at her and at first the nobody wanted to shun away from it.

But then she realize that there was no reason. And began wondering about her's.


	38. I'm Sorry

**I want Mircle in a yuri relationship. I already have her with Sora, Riku and Kurxi for het. She needs a girl now. But who? I want YOU, yes YOU the reader to choose for me. It can be a canon character, one of my Ocs or even one of yours. XD**

**To get you in the yuri mood, here is a Clemrix/Nuxay drabble. And since I think I failured to introduce Nuxay she is Yuna's nobody.**

**Day 37-"I'm Sorry."**

Clemrix looked at the blonde in front of her. She suddenly had a flash of Mircle's frowning face. But then Nuxay's reappeared. She looked both curious and a little afraid. Clemrix could guess why.

Mircle had told her nobody that she should apologies to both the nobodies and the others of those who she stolen hearts from. Clemrix didn't like being ordered around, especially by her other. But she felt like they deserved an apology. So she agreed. Besides it got her away from Mircle and the question of if they should merge.

So her appearing to Nuxay must of made the girl nervous. Clemrix sighed, ready to get this over with and go.

"Nuxay. You're name is Nuxay right? Well I came here to-"

"Kill me or Yuna?" She looked around as if a bunch of Heartless were lurking near. Clemrix sighed again. This wasn't going to be as fast as she wanted it to be.

"No. I came here to apologies."

"What," Nuxay asked, shocked. She clearly didn't expect that, not that Clemrix could blame her. "Why?"

"Why? Because I created you technically speaking. I stole Yuna's heart and I want to say I'm sorry. What I did was wrong."

Nuxay just stared at her, her expression confused and worry. The raven haired nobody was sure if she kept acting like this she would have a reason to worry.

"Fine don't say anything! It's not like I care if you accept it or not. I have to go."

Clemrix turned on her heel, ready to storm off, but a hand grabbed her sleeve. She turned to face Nuxay, who immediately let go and looked down.

"Now what?"

"I-I want to say," Nuxay stared, shifting from foot to foot. Then she took a deep breath and looked up into Clemrix's brown eyes. "That I forgive you. After all aren't we all after a heart?"

Clemrix was surprised at the girl's words. It seemed she could understand her reason and she even forgave her. That must of took guts to admit after what had happened. It would have warmed Clemrix's heart if she had one. Then Nuxay hugged Clemrix, making her go stiff. Then she relaxed into it.

"Yeah I guess we do."


	39. Winter Sucks a Little Less with You

**No one has suggested anyone for Mircle, but I'm willing to wait. Some more Fuence? I think I retreat to it and poems when I reach a writer's block. But no one mind right?**

**Oh and about not updating yesterday. My dad works overnight on Sundays. He sleeps during the day. The computer unfortunately is in my parents room. Dad asleep = No computer. Sorry about that!**

**Day 38-Winter Sucks a Little Less with You**

Pence looked over at Fuu. She was frowning, but whether it was from the cold or because her face always seemed to be in a permanent scowl, the chubby boy couldn't tell. But he felt it might have been both. He himself was pretty cold. He was wearing only a red winter coat and his headband. So the wind was easily able to whip at his face.

She was also without a hat, her long fur trimmed coat swaying as she walked. Pence found himself staring, but then he got too cold to just stand there. So he kept on walking.

Pence didn't know if Fuu knew he was behind her. It wasn't like he was stalking her or anything. They just happened to be headed the same way. But that wasn't completely it. Pence could have walked a different way, but…

"Hey!"

The sound of her voice snapped Pence out of his thoughts and caused him to trip and fall into a bank of snow.

"Idiot," Fuu muttered, standing over him. She extended a gloved hand and Pence took it. But when he stood, she kept on holding it. The brunette blushed deeply wondering what she was doing.

"Gloveless?"

"Yeah. I couldn't find a pair this morning," he admitted. Fuu rolled her eyes. But then she took her gloves off and handed them to Pence.

"Here."

"What? But won't your hands be cold?"

"So?"

Pence shook his head and pushed the gloves back at her. Fuu glared at him and Pence wondered if he should of took them. But no he wasn't going to let her hands freeze because of him.

"Just keep them. Please."

Fuu put them back on, silent as always. Then she began walking again. Pence walked next to her this time. Once they reached her house Fuu stared at Pence who also stopped.

"What?"

"No-nothing. I just wanted to say thank you for before. It was a nice gesture."

Fuu looked at Pence for a minute and he wondered what she was going to do. Then she smiled and nodded before walking into her house.

"Welcome."


	40. The Obnoxious Girls in my Life

**KUUURXI!!! My favorite male KH OC of mine. He's so easily annoyed, it almost fun to push his buttons. Almost. ;)**

**Day 39-The Obnoxious Girls in my Life**

Kurxi was different from Riku in one major regard. He was hopeless with women. And of course he had to be cursed by the three most obnoxious girls ever.

Clemrix. Yeah she was the one who created him technically speaking by stealing Riku's heart. She also got him to attack all the nobodies she created on her heart nabbing spree. But he only did that out of anger and fear. He had no feelings towards her, even if they were possible for him. But now that she was still around, he felt kind of like he owed her something else. And he doesn't like that feeling. It was like she held something over his head that he couldn't take back.

Nuxay. She wasn't all that bad. After he stopped attacking everyone he grew close to her as two Nobodies could. But the constant teasing he got about it was beyond annoying. He couldn't stand being around her when the others were around which made her feel neglected which lead to more problems. He was wondering if being friends with her was worth all the mocking they received about it.

Mircle. Oh yes her. Kurxi could not forget the most single obnoxious person he had ever had the horrible luck to meet. She was hotheaded and got in your face. If she was doing it to other people, the Nobody wouldn't have minded, but nooo. She had to get up in his face about things. And she enjoyed it too! Ticking him off time after time. Kurxi was about ready to punch her lights out (if he didn't knew that she could take him hands down). And she would flirt with him too. He wasn't sure why. It could be because he was Riku's Nobody, but it annoyed the heck out of him. If anyone could push his buttons the most it would be her. He was sure someday they would kill each other.

Ah yes. He female species. Kurxi would never get why his other liked them so.


	41. When a Fangirl Hates Somebody

**Valentine's Day is coming up and if you don't want me to do something anti, then request something fluffy or lovey. Unless you don't like it like myself. XD Today I was going to do something with Sora, Donald, and Goofy, but I need to get a better feel of Donald/Goofy first. So it's time to figure out what happened to Roxas after I put him into my closest.**

**Day 40-When a Fangirl Hates Somebody**

"Charlie."

"Hmm."

"Why do I have to sit in here?"

"Because I say so."

"But it's cramped and it smells like cat pee."

I shot a look at the blond from my bed. He flinched and looked down at my bedroom floor. He was sitting in my small closest dresses and jackets hanging around and above him. I didn't have a door on my closest, but he knew better than to try and escape.

"Oh cry me a river Roxas. Like I care if you're comfortable or not."

"Then why did you take me," he asked confused. He heard stories about fangirls taking people they like and keeping them in a closest. But never one they hated.

"Roxas, Roxas, Roxas. I want you to suffer and I want to do it personally," I said like it's the most obvious thing in the world. Roxas looked like he still didn't understand. I sighed.

"Forget it. And stop complaining. I'm trying to read."

It was quiet for a while then a low grumbled interrupted me. I raised an eyebrow at my captive.

"I'm hungry."

"Have some stale chips," I said, tossing them over to him. The bag fell open side down and so half of the chips fell out. Roxas ate the ones in the bag which weren't much and then some of the floor.

"So why am I here again?"

I went wide eyed and almost threw my book at him. God he was so annoying. Which was why I disliked him so.

"I. Want. You. To. Suffer. Is that clear enough?"

"So you kidnapped me?"

"Hey you stayed behind willingly," I said, defending myself.

"Fine whatever."

_What will happen to Roxas? Will I keep him in the closest forever? And will he ever stop being annoying? Stay tune to find out!!! But probably not soon._


	42. Love Yourself

**Yugioh Abridged has drained my brain of all thoughts. So I decided to write my drabble for today now!! XD Endless suggested Larxene/Mircle for my Mircle yuri pairing, but I want to do a selfcest drabble first since YA made me like Joey/Serenity. XD**

**Day 41-Love Yourself**

Clemrix and Mircle glared at each other from across the room. Sora looked at Riku.

"Is this a good idea? I mean didn't Clemrix steal yours and others hearts just so she could lure Mircle to her so she could kill her?"

"Yes," Riku replied simply.

"Then why are we locking them in this room together?"

"Because it might help them get along."

"Sure you're not doing this because it turns you on," Sora said. Riku gave him a look and the keybearer was out the room fast. Riku followed, locking the door behind him.

"Get back here!"

Mircle and Clemrix continued their death glare match. Neither one spoke for some time. It could have been an hour before they stopped sending each other death glares.

"I hate your friends," Clemrix said, sitting down at a table.

"What's new?"

"Hey! Just because I attack your boyfriend and your other friends doesn't mean I hate them all."

"Riku isn't my boyfriend!"

"I was referring to Sora."

Mircle was ready to strangle Clemrix at this point. She was really testing her patience.

"You know Clemrix if you keep at this I'll turn into a Heartless and kill you. It won't be my fault cuz I have no control over myself."

"I'm so sure," Clemrix said, putting her feet up on the table. Mircle hit her legs and the Nobody reluctantly put them down.

"Listen Clemrix I've been thinking-"

"Congrats."

"-And maybe it would be better if we merged."

The comment took her by surprise. After Kurxi had stopped her from turning everyone into Heartless, she and Mircle had a serious discussion on whether they should merge or not. Both decided to not merge. And since then they hadn't talk much.

"But I….I don't want to do that."

"And neither do I," Mircle admitted. She didn't like the idea of taking Clemrix's life from her just as she didn't like the idea it was her fault that she existed in the first place. "But we can't live with each other. I can't deal with arguing with you all the time. It's too much."

The brunette looked down at her lap, not wanting to discuss this any farther. But she knew that she had to. And Mircle was right. She was always chewing her out about things or causing trouble. A feeling of guilt made Clemrix looked back up.

"We can try one more time. I mean I may not like you all that much, but I don't want to merge. I like existing even if it's not exactly the life I wanted."

Mircle smiled and extended her hand to Clemrix. She took it, shaking her other's hand in agreement. They would try to live with each other. And who knew. Maybe it wouldn't be that hard after all.


	43. What's To Come

**Hey I got a request! It was from IcyBlackHandofDeath(FFN) or just Icy. She (I think..) wants me to write a Lea/Isa friendship fic. And I will. But I haven't played BBS so I'm basing this off what I read online about the characters. Sorry if it's inaccurate and short. **

**Day 42-What's To Come**

Lea handed the ice cream over to Isa, who took it. As they ate the ice cream, it was quiet. Then Lea spoke.

"What do you think if going to happen now?"

"Why should it matter," Isa asked. He knew that Lea liked to think about the future and his impact on it, but he didn't give it all too much thought.

"Well come on! Things have been pretty fun so far right?! Something else must happen."

Isa just continued to eat his ice cream. He didn't like Sea Salt as much as Lea did, but he didn't want to answer the question.

"Oh come on Isa. You have to wonder if anything major might happen next," Lea said, nudging his friend in the arm

"Maybe something will," he said, humoring Lea. If he didn't, Isa was sure Lea would continued to pester him about it. "But it might not be good."

"Well as long as people remember me I'll be ok with it. Just promise me that we're be together through it, 'kay?"

Isa turned to look at Lea, who was still staring up at the sky.

"Of course."


	44. Together

**I'd like to thank everyone who has commented, faved or just read this without me knowing. If no one was reading this I probably wouldn't have the spirit to continue for a long time. And it's now poem time!**

**Day 43-Together**

Across the sky

We all watch

As day becomes night

And night turns to day

All of us looking up

At one thing we all share

Together, everyone

We all watch the sky

Looking at stars

Pointing out clouds

Or just to think

As we all think deeply

Some more than others

We all breathe

Together, as one

Just as the earth we walk upon

Grows and changes

So do all of us

Even if we are separated

We don't live in the same place

We are still living beings

We can touch

We can effect

Even if some of us may not have hearts

Everyone, together, shape their worlds

So don't cry if I have to go

For I will always be with you

We'll always be together


	45. Roxas gets The Talk

**I was pming with Endless and she mentioned something about Xigbar giving Roxas "the talk" and who would run out of the room red in the face first. So OF COURSE I had to write it. I never pass up the opportunity to embarrass Roxas or cause him any kind of suffering. And I'm starting to like Xigxas too. (Father/Son way of course). So here it is. And a day before V-Day too. XD **

**And I know Larxene is somewhat OOC.**

**Day 44-Roxas gets "The Talk"**

Roxas entered the Gray Room. He heard someone giggle which was weird. Almost everyone was a guy and the only person he heard giggle in his life was Xion.

But when he walked over to the couch it was not Xion giggling. It was Larxene! And she wasn't alone. Oh no because that wouldn't have been as bad as really was. If Larxene was giggling at someone who just tripped or something like that, Roxas would have just ignored it. But this….this was strange beyond comprehension.

Axel was sitting next to her, one of his arms around her shoulders. His head was close to her ear and he looked like he was whispering something to her. This something was the thing making her act like a schoolgirl. Roxas was sure this scene would haunt him in his sleep.

"Hey Kid are you ready to go," Xigbar asked, making the nobody leap several feet in the air.

"Um…yeah I'm ready," he said, looking back at his friend as he began to kiss (?) Larxene's neck.

He was distracted through the entire mission, falling behind or almost getting seriously hurt numerous times. When they got back, no one was around. Roxas was glad that Axel and Larxene weren't here. He wasn't sure what he would say if he saw them, especially together.

"Hey Kid are you alright," Xigbar asked, only mildly concerned. Roxas nodded absentmindedly. Xigbar accepted his response and started to head for his room. But he was stopped by a sudden outcry from the blonde.

"Xigbar what were Axel and Larxene doing?"

Xigbar froze, shocked by the younger nobody's words. He was of course disgusted by his fellow Organization members' actions. He found it pointless to engage in that kind of stuff. But he was caught off guard by Roxas's naiveness.

"You saw that, huh?"

Roxas nodded. Xigbar sighed and motioned for him to take a seat. Roxas did and looked at him expectantly. Xigbar opened his mouth only to realize he didn't know what to say. Red crept into his cheeks just thinking about how to explain it all.

"Kid do you know anything about how people, not us, but those with hearts reproduce?"

"Reproduce," Roxas asked, not sure what the word meant.

The red deepened in his face and Xigbar silently asked "Why me?" He regretted asking Roxas if he was alright, but it was too late to turn back now. But he was going to get Axel and Larxene for this.

"It means to…produce an offspring or a child."

"Oh. No not really. I never had to think about it before," Roxas admitted.

"What-?! You know nothing about sex?"

"Sex?"

Xigbar wondered if he could just leave the room right now. This conversation was taking a seriously bad turn. He sighed and placed a hand on Roxas's shoulder.

"Ok listen closely before I will not under any circumstance repeat what I am about to say again. Understood?"

Roxas nodded vigorously. "Got it."

Taking a deep breath, Xigbar began to describe the birds and the bees to Roxas. It got incredibly awkward incredibly fast. Both boys had extremely red faces afterwards.

"Um..uh….," Roxas said, trying not to imagine Axel doing any of those things with Larxene, but it was too late. His innocence mind was now gone. He stumbled out of the room, saying something about "taking a long cold shower" and Xigbar just shook his head.

"Nothing is ever going to make this ok."

A few days later, Axel and Larxene were at it again. This time, Roxas didn't stare confused. He walked over to them, looking embarrassed.

Xigbar watched from across the room, curious.

"Axel are you and Larxene having sex?"

Axel's face soon matched his hair, Larxene looking murderous. Demyx who was also in the room, snickered but a death glare from Larxene stopped him cold and he moved away. Even Saix had a small smile on his face.

Xigbar was smirking too. He was wrong before. This. This made it all ok to him.


	46. February 14th can’t suck anymore

**Hey it's Valentine's Day. Man do I hate it. It's also the Chinese New Year which is pretty epic. Since no one requested anything for today I get to do an anti-one!! Since Mircle is introduced as an Asian based character despite not actually having a real race, I want to do a combination of the two holidays best I can.**

**Sorry if I screw up CNY traditions in anyways.**

**Day 45-February 14th can't suck anymore**

Mircle was excited. Today was the Chinese New Year. But of course it also had to be Valentine's Day. She was hoping she could avoid everyone and celebrate CNY on her own. She didn't want to worry about the stupid lovey-dovey holiday.

She was wearing all red, but her clothes were mainly the same. Yesterday she had cleaned out her home. Now she was off to visit the grave of her master. She had no oldest member in her family since she did not technically have one, but she wanted to at least try and do the tradition.

"Hey Mircle," a familiar male voice called out from behind her. It was Riku of course, carrying a heart shaped box and a smaller looking box.

_'Great. The first person to find me and it has to be him,' _she thought grimly, though she forced a smile.

"Hey Riku. Happy Chinese New Years."

She took out a red packet with a fair amount of money in it. He took it and looked at her in confusion.

"You're Chinese?"

"My body is. And my memories are based off growing up in a Chinese based culture. So yes I am in a way."

Riku just nodded. Then he smiled, giving Mircle a kiss on the cheek.

"These are for you." The heart shaped box had candy inside of course and Mircle told him to hang onto it for now. The smaller box held a braclet. The sign for Heartless was hanging off of it like a charm.

"Wow. How did you get this?"

"I know someone," Riku said. "So do you want to go out later."

"Nope. Sorry Riku but I have things I have to do. But thank you for the chocolate and braclet."

Without another word she ran off. She was halfway to the graveyard. She knew if she could get there she wouldn't have any trouble. Hardly anyone went there today.

But her luck was poor. Sora appeared. He motioned her over to him and with a sigh Mircle went.

"Hey Sora. I thought you'd be spending the day with Kairi or Namine or someone."

"I will be, but I wanted to wish you a Happy Valentine's Day first." He gave her a hug and Mircle returned it.

"And to you I wish a Happy Chinese New Year. May the Year of the Tiger be full of nothing but good things for you," Mircle said, smiling and handing Sora a red packet as well. Then she ran off, waving goodbye to a dumbstruck Sora.

Almost to the graveyard now she started to look around, making sure no one could sneak up on her. She wanted to get there soon.

"Mircle!"

Mircle silently cursed as she spotted Clemrix and Kurxi standing nearby. Of course Clemrix would know what she was up to.

"Happy Chinese New Year to you my other."

"Same to you my Nobody."

The pair exchanged smiles and Kurxi looked at her, shifting nervously. In his hands he held flowers.

"Who are those for," she asked, handing him a packet. He slipped it into his pocket without really looking at it.

"F-for you," he muttered, looking down nervously. Then he thrusted them at her and ran off. Mircle raised an eyebrow in question at Clemrix who just shrugged.

"So care to join me in the cemetery?"

"Sure. It beats hanging out with these love struck fools."

"Yeah. It really sucks that both Valentine's Day and Chinese New Year fell on the same day."

"It sure did."


	47. Roxas gets rescued…kind of

**Thank you Icy!! And don't worry. I had to look up stuff about Xigbar when I wrote my first Xigxas drabble for Endless, so it's all good. And don't be afraid to request more drabbles in the future.**

**Speaking of Endless, I'm adding her to my self-insert. Someone needs to save poor, dying Roxas from my closet. And she's the one to do it.**

**Day 46-Roxas gets rescued…kind of**

"Charlie will you PLEASE feed me!"

"Not if you're going to yell at me," I said, flipping a page in The Eye of the World. Roxas whimpered from my closet. "Whimpering isn't going to help you either. It's one of the things I hate about you."

"I just wish someone, ANYONE, would save me from you," Roxas said, now pouting.

I shook my head at him, still reading. "Be careful what you wish for Roxy. You never know what might happen."

Just then there was a knock at my bedroom door. I put my book down ready to deal with my mom or brother, but the person who entered was neither.

She was a short girl, my height to be exact (5'0"). Her bright blue eyes matched Roxas's which made me twitch. Her hair was almost black and it went to her shoulders. She was wearing a green v-neck short sleeve shirt with long baggy blue jeans and teeny shoes. Also black and gold glasses. Overall she was pretty. But I had no idea who she was.

"Um….hello?"

The girl blinked in confusion, like she wasn't sure how she appeared at my door either. Then she spotted Roxas and her whole attitude change.

"I found you," she cried, glomping the boy. I stood and walked over to my closet. The girl, still with Roxas in a headlock type hug looked up at me.

"Who are you?"

"EndlessFlames."

"OMG Endless," I said, starting to smile. She let go of Roxas and we exchange a hug, squealing like the fangirls we are. "What are you doing in my house?"

"I don't know. I was at my house in Arkansas and then I was here. It was strange."

I nodded. I could agree that it was strange. Roxas looked like he was going to faint, but that was mainly from starvation.

"Oh wait! Now I remember," Endless said, jabbing Roxas lightly with her foot. "I came to rescue Roxas. I didn't think it was fair that you were making him die slowly from no food or water or from the awful smell of cat pee."

I nodded. "Well if someone had to take him away, I'm glad it's you. I don't want him anymore. He complains too much and watches me change. It's creepy."

"I do not," Roxas protested. I shot him a look that read "SHUT UP!" and he whimpered again.

"If only I was Xigbar though," she said, sighing a sigh I was familiar with. The sigh of a fangirl. I nodded sympathetically at her.

"It's ok. And hey how about you lock him up and then try and steal Xigbar. That way you can force them to be a family?"

Endless's eyes went wide and she nodded. 'That is the perfect idea Charlie. Thanks!"

"Yeah thanks so much."

I just smiled and helped Endless help Roxas stand. Then the two started off. Endless turned to me before she left.

"Thanks again and talk to you later."

"No problem. Just make sure he suffers a little bit ok?"

Endless nodded and was gone. I sighed, kind of missing the obnoxious keybearer, then I sat back down on my bed and continued reading.


	48. Need You Now

**I was thinking of doing a Roxas/Xion brotherly/sisterly drabble, but I want to do a songfic since I haven't done on in a while. And it's *gasp* angsty Rircle! It's surprise right? No. I didn't think so. XD And just so you know Need You Now is owned by Lady Antebellum. I do not own it in any way.**

**Day 47-Need You Now**

_Picture perfect memories, _

_Scattered all around the floor_

Mircle looked around at the motel room she was staying in. It was kind of crummy, but it was better than sleeping out on the street. She put her bag down on the edge of the bed, but it wasn't on all the way. It fell, slipping it's contents onto the floor.

Mircle sighed and bent down to pick them up. She stopped when she saw a picture of Riku. She picked it up and sat down on the bed, staring at it.

'_Riku…'_

She really missed him. It had been a couple months since she left without a word. She wondered what was going on back in Destiny Island.

_Reaching for the phone cause, _

_I can't fight it any more_

She looked at the phone that was on the side table not two feet from where she sat. Then she looked back down at the photo. The urge to call him was strong. She wanted to explain why she had to go. But she wasn't so sure if it was the right thing to do.

She picked up the phone and listened to the tone. She didn't dial any numbers. She couldn't call him.

_And I wonder if I ever cross your mind_

_For me it happens all the time_

Mircle put the phone back down on the receiver. No she wasn't going to do it after all. As much as she wanted to call him, she knew it was better that they were never in contact again.

As the half-breed put her stuff away (she paid for a week), she found herself crying. She was surprised by the sudden emotion and her skin flashed black. But she managed to keep herself under control.

Finished with what she was doing, Mircle laid down on the bed, her mind drifting to Riku. Like what he was doing right now. If he was thinking about her like she was thinking about him.

_It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now_

_Said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now _

_And I don't know how I can do without, I just need you now _

Mircle woke up. She looked at the clock which blinked back 1:05 am. Sighing, she looked up at the ceiling. She was getting mad. Why did she even bring that picture in the first place?! She should of known it would cause problems.

She sat up, suddenly feeling the urge to call Riku. She picked up the phone and dialed in his number, waiting. For what she wasn't sure. It was late at night and he might not even be at home. Still she had to call.

_Another shot of whiskey, _

_Can't stop looking at the door_

_Wishing you'd come sweeping in the way you did before_

Riku looked at the bottle. He knew he was too young to drink and that it was not a healthy thing to do, but he didn't care. He tossed the empty bottle across the room, watching it bounce off his dresser and hit the floor.

He had started drinking not too long after Mircle left. He wasn't an alcoholic. He only drank when he couldn't sleep and it wasn't as often as it was when she first left.

Shuffling sounded outside his door and he looked at it intently. He knew it was his parent-probably his mom-but he couldn't help but wish it was Mircle. That she had come back for him.

_And I wonder if I ever cross your mind_

_For me it happens all the time_

_It's a quarter after one, I'm a little drunk, And I need you now_

He downed another bottle, trying not to let himself cry. Crying over her was pointless at this point.

'_Then why do you still need to drink the pain away,'_ he asked himself harshly. He had no answer for that. All he could do was try and not think about her and go back to sleep.

_Said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now_

_And I don't know how I can do without, I just need you now _

_Yes I'd rather hurt than feel nothing at all_

His phone rang suddenly and Riku cursed, slipping some whiskey down his shirt. He kept on cursing as he reached for the phone, picking it up.

"Hello," he asked in a hushed tone, trying not to let his parents know he was on the phone so late. "Who the hell is calling me at his hour?!"

But there was only silence at the other end. Riku frowned, wondering if they hung up, but no he didn't hear the dial tone. The person wasn't talking, that's all.

"Hello? Is someone there?"

More silence. Riku was getting mad. He was about to hang up when he heard a scared voice say, "Ri-riku?"

Then they cut the line. Riku pulled the phone away from his ear. He stared at it like it was some kind of strange creature he had never seen before.

"Mircle?"

_It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now _

Mircle threw the phone to the ground and began to sob again, her skin going from peach to black to peach in a wave of color. It was a strange sight.

"I can't do it," she yelled at no one. "I-I just can't do it!" She wiped her face, trying to calm down. But it was harder now that she had heard his voice. "Riku I miss you so much."

_And I said I wouldn't call but I'm a little drunk and I need you now _

Riku looked at the caller id. He had to call her back. Get her to talk this time. To tell him why she had abandoned them. Abandoned him. But his fingers fumbled over the numbers and he was beginning to cry.

"Mircle, goddammit! Why won't you leave me alone?!"

_And I don't know how I can do without, I just need you now_

_I just need you now_

_Oh baby I need you now_

"Riku are you talking to someone on the phone," his mother's voice asked him from behind his door. Riku put the phone back, wiping the tears off his face.

"No mom."

"Ok then. Well you better get to sleep."

"I will. Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

Riku laid down and somehow did fall back to sleep, dreaming about finding Mircle.

-------------------

Mircle picked the phone back up and put it back down. She took deep breaths to stop herself from crying again.

She laid down, staring at the ceiling till morning, wondering if she made the right choice in leaving. In not talking to him.


	49. While You Slept

**I'm a slacker. ^_^ But here is today's drabble. Some good brotherly/sisterly Roxion during the time Roxas was in his coma. (Yah comas!) Now read it or I'll have Blood Dupre kill you. (Cookies for anyone who knows him.)**

**Day 48-While You Slept**

Everyday I'd come to see you. I didn't know what else to do. Not having you around…it felt like there was apart of me missing. I know Nobodies can't feel, but I felt lonely. I missed you so much Roxas.

I left those shells by your head. It was a silly thing of me to do and I'm not even sure that you would appreciate what I was doing. But I knew that you would at the same time. You are that kind of person. So innocent and pure. I knew you would be touched by my gestured.

But it was hard just to see you. Lying there. Almost as if you were asleep. But nothing I could do would wake you. Axel even told me that. That you were just sleeping and that you would wake up eventually. And I wanted to be there when you did. And even if I wasn't, I wanted me to be the first one you say.

Over the short time we spent together, you became like a brother to me. You were nice. You wanted to get close and I admire that in you. I don't remember having a family before, but you were willing to be it for me.

So I did what I could while you slept. Because I know you would do the same for me.


	50. Don't Think About Tomorrow

**I was going to wait for later to write this, but I decided to do it now. I am a Tikku fan. And I haven't written one for this yet. And maybe I can get some reviews. Just to let me know people are still reading this. **

**Today it's a lime. Limes are T rated right? I hope so. If not, then idk. But it's mostly fluff anyways. I'm just slightly pushing the T rating. And let's pretend Rikku isn't a sprite in KH. **

**Day 49-Don't Think About Tomorrow**

Rikku opened her eyes. At first she was worried. This wasn't her room. But then memories of what happened came back to her. She looked over at the lump next to her. Tidus was snoring. It was kind of adorable.

Rikku laid back down, remembering what happened earlier that day.

She was down at the beach looking for shells. Tidus was done there too, swimming around. Rikku watched him for some time. He looked good shirtless. Rikku blushed at the thought and giggled to herself.

She wasn't really embarrassed by the thought. They were both 18 after all and single. And it was a purely innocence thought. She pushed Tidus out of her mind and continued her search for shells. She wanted ones that looked weird. Not the plain ones everyone finds. She wasn't having much luck either.

Rikku continued her search until the sun starting going down. She frowned at the sky, as if she was upset that it decided to get dark on her. Tidus was already out of the water, putting his other clothes back on.

Rikku waved to him and Tidus came over. He was still wet, his hair dripping onto his shirt. He looked pretty, well, hot. Rikku couldn't help but smile at him.

"Hey Rikku. What's up?"

"Nothing. I was just looking for some sea shells. But I'm heading home now."

"Me too."

They fell into step together although they said nothing about walking together. It was like it was just meant to be. Rikku was glad about it. She had a crush on Tidus. He knew as well. But they never really discussed it.

"So why were you swimming? Fun or…"

"Fun I guess," Tidus said, locking his hands behind his head. "I like being in the water. And it's good exercise as well."

Rikku just nodded, not sure where to go with this conversation. They reached Tidus's house and Rikku was about to keep walking, but Tidus grabbed onto her.

"Hey. You want to come inside?"

Rikku nodded, not sure if she was dreaming or not. "Sure."

They entered the house. It was quiet, so Rikku assumed they were alone. Tidus kept on walking and Rikku followed until they reached his room.

Rikku looked at all the stuff in Tidus's room. He had a few surfboards, some trophies, a few weird looking balls and other guy like things. Overall it looked like it belonged to Tidus. His bed had white pillows and a blanket that had a wave design. She took a seat on it, expecting it to be a water bed, but it was just a normal twin.

"Why did you invite me in," Rikku asked, twirling her fingers into the blanket. Tidus leaned against a wall.

"I just wanted to talk. You're parents won't mind if you're out late?"

"If they do, there is nothing they can do. I am 18."

"Oh I forgot we're the same age," Tidus said, getting a distant look, like he was thinking about something. Whatever it was, it made him blush a little. "So why were you looking for shells?"

"I like finding weird ones. You know, ones that are shaped in a way you wouldn't think or commonly see. It's fun, I guess."

"We don't have a lot in common, eh?"

"Does that matter," Rikku asked, her hand completely wrapped in the blanket now.

"No. I was just pointing it out. Wait, why would it need to matter?"

"Oh no reason."

"It's cuz you like me," Tidus stated, smiling a goofy grin. He looked younger than he was and Rikku found it incredibly cute.

"Maybe. So what if it is?"

Tidus sat down next to her. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders, laying his head on one of them. Rikku pulled her hand free, her face getting hot.

"Tidus what are you doing?"

"Hugging you. I like you a lot Rikku. Is that ok?"

Rikku nodded. She was doing that a lot today. But she stopped when Tidus decided to kiss her. She gasped into the kiss, but then relaxed, kissing him back. Tidus laid her down on his bed and Rikku had a feeling that they weren't going to stop with just kissing.

"But Tidus. We aren't even together. I don't want you to regret it tomorrow."

"Don't think about tomorrow. When it comes, it comes."

Rikku nodded once again and the rest was history. Thinking about it now, made her cheeks go pink. But she at least didn't regret it. And when tomorrow came, they could worry about it then.


	51. What the darkness did to me

****

No yelling, so I assume I didn't break through the T rating. Yeah!! And hey you know what makes me even happier? Requests. Requests are the lifeblood of this whole challenge. You can ask for ANYTHING as long as it is KH related and not more than T rated. So please do.

Mircle angst. Learn it. Live it. Love it. XD Or just love it.

Day 50-What the darkness did to me

All these thought inside my mind  
Darkness is calling, my soul is binded  
Don't worry about me at all  
I belong here; it is my call  
Losing yourself isn't so hard

I'm sitting at my window; the light is gone  
Please tell me my choice wasn't wrong  
This can't be a mistake on my part  
Still I can't feel without my heart  
Seems like you were holding all the cards

Now the sun blinds my fragile eyes  
Emotionless, I don't have the ability to cry  
Wash all this useless pain away  
There's nothing else I can say  
I am chained here, to a wall

Don't try and help me escape this place  
The only thing I need is to remember your kind face  
Life in the bleak, cold world is gone  
Replaced now with a never ending sad song  
The shadows around me don't speak at all

Now at the end, I can see a soft light  
Something that penetrates the hallow night  
Breaking my chains-I am to be let free  
Nothing can stop me from trying to leave  
Still I lay on this stiff bed

I finally realize, oh can't you understand  
My love it's too late to change my plan  
After all this I can be at peace  
And all these horrid things will cease  
For now my love, I am dead


	52. When We Were Young

**February is getting close to ending since there is only 28 days a year. Now on today's menu we have a cute little SoKaiRi drabble. Them as little kids playing. XD Enjoy the cuteness.**

**Day 51-When We Were Young**

"Arg I'm a pirate," Sora cried, jumping up on a tree trunk. He had a stick in his hand and an eye patch made out of grass.

Riku pushed him over, a satisfied look on his face. Kairi giggled at the silliness of her friends. Sora frowned and tackled Riku. The two boys began wrestling. Kairi began cheering for them both.

"Kairi you can't cheer on both of us," Sora said, standing, pointing a finger in her face.

"I can if I want."

"Nah-uh."

"Uh-huh."

"No!"

Kairi put her hands on her hips and scowled at Sora, which was weird for the seven year old. "Yes and that's final!"

Riku poked Sora in the ribs. "Don't fight with Kairi. She can cheer for us both," he said, as maturely as he could. Sora just crossed his arms. Kairi giggled again.

"See Sora. Why can't you be more like Riku?"

"See Sora? Even Kairi knows you're too childish."

"We're children, duh! We are meant to be childish," Sora said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Riku just shook his head.

Then the two were at it again. Kairi started to cheer on Riku more than Sora, until Sora grabbed her by the ankle and started to tickle her.

"Stop it Sora! Ahahaha! That tickles!"

"Then admit I'm better than Riku."

Kairi shook her head and pushed Sora away. Then she ran off down the beach. "You have to catch me first!"

Sora smiled and began racing after her, Riku in his trail. It was just another fun day for the trio. None of them had any idea of what would come in the not too distant future. And for right now, it didn't matter.


	53. The Color Black

**I know I missed yesterday. It's complicated as to why. So today's two drabbles are both Namine related. I'm not sure why. Ideas just come to me and I write them. Moving on! The first one is another color. This time black.**

**Oh! And before I write the drabble. I asked someone on another site I go on to draw me a fanart of Fuu giving Pence her gloves (as she did in 'Winter Sucks a Little Less with You') since Fuence has like no fanart and she did! For those on FFN copy and paste the below link without spaces. Those on ASN it's below. **

http: // kohana2009 . deviantart. com /art/ Fuu-Pence-s-Valentines-154633284

**Day 52-The Color Black**

Black. The opposite of me. The inhabitance of all colors. Yet it is looked so down on.

Everyone sees black as dark. As bad. As evil. But I don't see it that way. Unlike white it's opposite, black is everything.

It is the color of night. Of blindness. Of death in some cases. But it is also the color of space. Something we use in everything. It is a color that surrounds us.

Black.


	54. The Silence Game

**I know I said I was going to write another Namine drabble, but as I wrote it, I realized I need to replay CoM a little to help me write it well. So instead you get some Fuence!**

**Day 53-The Silence Game**

It was easier to say nothing. It usually is. That's why Fuu rarely talked. She didn't want to make things harder than they should. But it was hard with him. Pence stopped being satisfied with her one word comments. He wanted more.

But Fuu was not a girl to give in easily. And she wanted to see how far Pence was willing to go to get her to talk. It was almost like a game.

He was find her in the morning. Sometimes at school, sometimes before. And right away he would start a conversation. It was usually one-sided, but he could keep it going for some time before giving up.

During school when he saw her, he would shout random things at her, but Fuu ignored him. Though sometimes he did make her smile. It was hard not too sometimes.

After school was like before school. Pence would start a conversation. Fuu would say something once in a while, but she remained silent throughout most of it.

It continued like this for months. Fuu began to wonder if Pence would ever give up. He seemed too stubborn on it. It also made her feel shy. No one had ever paid her so much attention. Not that she minded all too much.

Fuu began to like Pence over the period of their game. She would begin to smile more at him and laugh. But she did not give in. Still her positive actions towards him made Pence persist. He felt close to cracking her.

Then it happened. Fuu lost it one day. She wasn't sure why it happened, but it did. It was after school and Pence was rambling on about a pie or something like that when Fuu interrupted him.

"Why?"

"Why what," Pence asked, not understanding the sudden question.

"Why do you keep talking to me? What is the point?"

Pence only looked at her, mouth opened. Fuu blinked back at him. She had realized what she had done, but she didn't want to show it. Pence slowly started talking about the pie again, but Fuu could see that he was beaming. He had won the game. And Fuu didn't mind it at all. As long as they could keep playing.


	55. Conversation

**The Namine songfic is still a WIP but it will happen. I felt like having another depressing Rircle, but I feel it's too soon. So you get a sort-of sequel to 'Roxas Gets "The Talk"' only this time from Axel's PoV. And shorter.**

**Day 54-Conversation**

"Axel," a male voice growled at him. The spiky headed red head jumped. He turned to see Xigbar standing behind him looking mad. Well he usually looked mad, but Axel felt like Xigbar wanted to strangle him.

"Hey Xigbar. Is something wrong," Axel tried to ask as nonchalant as possible.

"Yes. But it's not one I actually have. I was told to talk to you by Saix."

Axel nodded, but not sure he got what the issue was. "Well what is it that you need to talk to me about?"

"I'm sure you know we are all aware of your…relationship with Larxene," Xigbar started. Axel felt his face get somewhat warm and he looked away. "Saix wants it to stop."

"Whoa! Hold on a second," Axel cried, putting his hands out, palms out as if he was physically trying to stop Xigbar. "Who says I have a relationship with Larxene?"

"Those with eyes."

Axel began to actually blush now, but he wasn't going to let Xigbar embarrass him.

"Ok fine. It might be true, even though it's not. And if it was, where does Saix get off saying we have to stop? I don't recall him being our parents or anything."

Xigbar sighed and shook his head. It was clear he was forced into this. He looked like he just wanted to walk away. Axel half-wished he did.

"I don't know. I am just doing as I am told. If you want details, ask him yourself." With that said, Xigbar started to leave.

"Hey Xigbar. Wait-"

The Nobody stopped and waited for Axel to finish.

"Do you…um…think we should stop?"

Xigbar raised an eyebrow at the question, a small smirk on his face. Axel was getting really red in the face.

"Do as you please. It's seems to be working out for you. Besides my opinion doesn't matter."

"Really," Axel said, sounding kind of relieved. "Well thanks." Axel walked off, smiling. Xigbar wondered if there was something wrong with him. It made him curious as to why Roxas was friends with him, but thinking about the young boy it wasn't that hard to see.

"No thanks needed Axel," he muttered, walking off finally.


	56. Snowedin

**I am conflicted on what to write today. My ideas keep shifting. But I'm going with my original one. And it's Kurxay (because I haven't done a lot with Nuxay) and maybe a hint of implied Mirxi.**

**Day 55-Snowed-in**

Kurxi placed the steaming mug in front of Nuxay. She looked up at him with a curious expression. The Nobody rarely did something nice for others. Still she wasn't going to let his kindness go to waste. She picked up the mug and sipped some of it. A little whipped cream got on her upper lip and Nuxay giggled quietly.

"So…it's going to be a while before we can leave," Kurxi informed Nuxay, talking a seat across from her.

They had been snowed-in at Kurxi's house. It was actually Mircle's house, but she was always going on long trips and Kurxi was tired of staying in his small apartment. So Mircle let him stay here as long as he touched nothing of her's.

"Ok," Nuxay said, drinking more of the hot chocolate. Kurxi looked uncomfortable, and she set the mug down. "You know I don't mind being here with you."

"Really? Most people would be hoping that they would be able to get out of here as soon as possible."

Nuxay just shook her head. "You're not that bad to be around. I think it's mostly because you tend to offend people that they can't stand to be around you."

"Yeah like Mircle," Kurxi said, grinning. He really knew how to push her buttons.

"Yes," Nuxay agreed. "But you don't really act that way towards me."

"Well I never saw a reason too," Kurxi admitted. "And besides I don't think it would be that easy."

It was quiet, neither one knowing where to go from there. Then Nuxay spoke up again.

"So Kurxi do you like Mircle?"

Kurxi almost spit out his hot chocolate at the question, his eyes widening. "What gives you the impression that I do?"

"Nothing," Nuxay said, feeling bad for bringing it up. "It's just you're Riku's Nobody and-"

"Just because he's my other doesn't mean I like his girlfriend," Kurxi pointed out. Nuxay nodded.

"Oh sorry."

"Wait. Why are you asking?"

"I was curious."

Kurxi grinned and moved to sit next to Nuxay. "Do you like me?"

"Not in the way you're implying," the blonde replied, her tone almost teasing.

"You're lying. You do like me."

"Well I don't mind being stuck in his house alone with you. So maybe I do."

Kurxi smiled, but he didn't do anything. Knowing that at least one person could stand him was enough. For now at least. Beside they had time.


	57. Midnight Talk

**My last Rixas drabble failed imo, so I shall write one today! **

**Day 56-Midnight Talk**

Riku was sure why he was at the island this late at night. He just had to get away to think. And he always found it easiest to think here. But he was sure his parents would freak when they found out. Riku did not look forward to that.

The sound of a rock hitting a tree and a quiet curse, made Riku aware that he was no longer alone. He did not turn to see who it was, hoping they would not see him and leave,

But luck was not on his side. The person clamored up beside the teen. At first it appeared that he didn't know that Riku was only five inches away from him, but then Roxas turned his head.

"Hey Riku."

"Roxas, what are you doing here," Riku asked the blond, surprised by his sudden appearance.

"I couldn't sleep so I came here."

"You too, eh?"

It was silent for a while, both boys looking out over the ocean, lost in their own thoughts. But every so often Riku would sneak a glance or two at the Nobody. Roxas didn't seem to notice. Or so Riku thought.

"Riku?"

"Mm."

"Why do you keep looking at me?"

The silver haired boy wasn't sure how to respond to that. He didn't want Roxas thinking the wrong thing, but he wasn't exactly sure why he did it in the first place.

"I guess I'm just curious as to why you're still up and out here," Riku said, feeling like that was the truth. But he also felt that it wasn't entirely it either.

"Oh," Roxas said, nodding, excepting this answer. "I'm not sure. Sometimes it's just hard to sleep. There is just too much to think about and it keeps me up. And I felt like this would be a good place to do that. Think."

"It is a good place to be alone to think," Riku agreed. But Roxas took this comment the wrong way.

"You want me to leave?"

"What? No," Riku said, seeing the hurt on the other boy's face. "I didn't mean it like that."

"No it's ok. If you want me gone I'll go," Roxas said, beginning to slid down the tree to go. But Riku grabbed onto his wrist preventing him.

"I said I didn't want you to leave. I can think fine with you around. So stay, ok?"

Roxas nodded, not sure why Riku had done that. But he was happy all the same.


	58. Today was a good day

**OMGasp! February is almost over. I'll be on month three soon. *dances around* I think this calls for some angsty Rircle! *get rotten fruit thrown at me* Or not. How about some hyper Pixie? And let's make it Pixu(Pixie/Xufu) but not in a romantic way. Just friendship since they are both hyper and are friends with someone who's well not. Also they are both Nobodies.**

**Day 57-Today was a good day**

Xufu was bored. Fuu had told her to go bug someone else. Xufu guessed she was in a bad mood. Or at least in a worst one. She wondered why vaguely, then put the thought out of her mind.

"I am not going to let Fuu get me down," she proclaimed, earning some stares. One of them was from a purple haired girl. She was laughing at her.

"What's so funny," Xufu asked, not really feeling offended. It was hard to offend her.

"You. I'm sorry but I found it funny that you were yelling out loud to no one. I'm Pixie by the way," she said, extending a hand. Xufu took it.

"I'm Xufu."

"It's nice to meet you Xufu. That's a weird name."

"I know," she agreed. "So what are you doing?"

"I was about to walk around town. See if there was something to do. Want to join me?"

"Sure."

With beaming faces, the duo started to walk. They visited some stores, buying various things. It was fun for them both to be able to get so excited without having someone calm them down or sigh at them or something.

"I had a lot of fun today," Xufu said at the end. They were watching the sunset.

"I did too," Pixie said.

"We should do this again then."

"Definitely."


	59. I I like you

**Time for some Rircle again. But whether it's angsty or not you can decide. XD**

**Day 58-I…I like you**

Mircle wasn't sure how it happened. She was so careful after being told what would happen if she let her emotions get out of control. Her master warned her. But Mircle didn't listen apparently. Because it happened.

"This is Riku," Sora introduced. Mircle looked him over. He didn't seem like much of a threat at the time. She felt he would not be able to interfere with her mission in killing Sora. But he, he stared at her. It was unsettling.

"Hello Riku. It's a pleasure to meet one of Sora's closest friends," Mircle said, not sure why he wasn't saying anything. He just nodded. Mircle put it off as him being stupid. Even more reason not to worry. But that was not it at all.

"So Riku you got a crush on Mircle, eh?"

Mircle had been passing by when she heard this statement. She stopped, hiding herself behind a tree. She knew she shouldn't be eavesdropping. At least not about an irrelevant subject such as this. But an urge to listen came over the half-breed.

"What? Sora! I do not like Mircle. Wh-what gave you that idea," Riku cried, sounding embarrassed. Mircle wondered why. "I-I mean she's cute and not that hard to be around, but…"

"Sounds like a crush to me," Sora teased, earning more protests from his friend.

Mircle felt her heart pound and a weird light feeling came over her. It was odd. Mircle didn't understand it. She was use to being in control, so this new feeling felt like it was invading her air of complete indifference. And she did not like it. Still…

"Come on Riku. You can't lie to me. You like her. Admit it!"

"No! There is no way I could like her. She's too out there. She rarely emotes and she always seems distracted. Not my type."

And another new feeling overcame Mircle. She was hurt by his words.

Seeing Riku afterwards became almost awkward for the pair. It was becoming obvious that they liked each other. But Mircle had to focus on her job and so would deny it and in turn Riku would claim she was not his type. Their friends wondered if they had it wrong after a week.

But then it happened. Mircle was walking down the street, feeling like she was getting close to the end of her job. It was a strange feeling knowing that soon Sora would be dead. Mircle wondered what would happen to her afterwards, but the feeling of despair made her think of something else.

She was so lost in thoughts she did not see Riku. And he probably didn't see her. For they collided.

"Ow," Mircle muttered, sitting up. She saw Riku kneeling on the ground, picking up food that had spilled from his bag. "Oh Riku. I'm sorry. I didn't see you."

"That was obvious," he said, but his tone wasn't rude. It seemed kind of far off.

"Need any help," she asked, gesturing at the food. Riku shook his head. Mircle nodded and sat there awkwardly. She must of dazed off because the next thing she knew Riku was extending a hand to help her up.

"Um…thank," Mircle said, sure she looked flushed. This was becoming too much for her. She could not like this girl! It wasn't part of her mission. And it was wrong.

"Hey Mircle. You're ok," Riku said, smiling at her. He walked off leaving Mircle standing there shocked.

"I…I like you," she admitted. It was almost time to kill Sora. Mircle felt that admitting her feelings now would be for the better. She would have no regrets in the end. But she did not expect Riku's reaction. She began to leave, he grabbed her by the arm.

"I like you too Mircle. So you don't have to go," he said. Mircle blinked, not understanding her words. Then she got it.

'_He thinks I'm leaving because I'm embarrassed. He doesn't understand. Of course he doesn't. He doesn't know what I am.'_

"_Yes I do. I have to do something soon and when you find out what it is, you'll hate me. So I have to go now to prevent any unnecessarily heartache."_

"_What? What are you talking about?"_

_Mircle turned back to him and did something rash. One of the few rash things she would do very soon. She kissed Riku. She could feel his stiffen and then relaxed into it. As soon as he tried to deepen it, she pulled away, moving her mouth to his ear._

"_I'm sorry Riku."_

_And then she left, not knowing this would be only the beginning of their troubled relationship._


	60. Amethyst and Violets

**End of the month and so it's time for another drabble featuring the month's flower and birthstone. It is amethyst (sincerity) and violet (modesty). I was thinking which pairing had those qualities and I choose Hanlette.**

**Day 59-Amethyst and Violets**

"OMG Fuu I am _so _nervous," eighteen year old Olette said. Fuu just stared blankly at her friend as she spazzed out. It was her birthday and she was wondering what Hanyer her boyfriend of two years was going to get her.

"Well you would be," Fuu said calmly sipping her tea. "I mean he did say he has a surprise for you."

"I know! You do think it's a ring? OMG what if he proposes?"

Fuu raised an eyebrow. It was possible. After all she was already engaged to Pence. But she didn't think Hanyer would rush into marriage right now with them both going off to college. They were different than her and Pence.

"Maybe. Now you better get going. Don't want to keep your man waiting."

Olette thanked Fuu and left. Fuu sat there glad that she never got so worked up over Pence.

Hanyer paced in front of Olette's house, not knowing she wasn't home. It wasn't until she hugged him from behind that he realized it.

"Olette! I thought you were home," he said, kissing her and hugging her back.

"Oh I was out with Fuu. She wanted to treat me since it's my birthday after all," Olette said. They began walking, Hanyer taking her hand.

"That's nice."

"So is Pence joining us?"

"No. He said he was too busy with work. Said he'll make up for it."

Olette nodding, feeling nervous. She was also curious as to where he was taking her. She was so lost in thoughts she didn't see the flowers until they were almost in her face.

"Violets?"

"Yeah you said you liked them," Hanyer said shyly. Olette kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank you."

"Oh and I also bought you these," he said handing her a box. Olette went wide eyed and her pulse increased. She slowly opened it to see two purple gem earring. She just stared at them, tears swelling.

"They are amethyst. They said sense at the time I bought them but I can bring them back if you want," Hanyer started, panicking about his girlfriend's reaction.

Olette wiped her face and shook her head. "No this was happy crying. I love them Hanyer."

"Really?"

Olette nodded and she hugged Hanyer again. They began walking again. Whatever Hanyer had planned for the evening, Olette was sure it would be amazing. But she felt like he had already done enough.


	61. Nothing without Me

****

********

It is March. But I'm so tired out from applying to a college I want to go to that I can't think of a big drabble to writing. So it's poem time.

Also please give me requests. I feel like I focus on one thing too much and I want to write what you guys like. So don't be shy! TELL ME WHAT YOU WANT!!!!!!!!!!!!

Day 60-Nothing without Me

I took a body and put in a soul

I gave it life; I gave it a heart

I created your life out of these things

And if you displease I can take you apart

Do not forget who is in control

Who allowed you to even exist

I am your father, your savior

But I can also be a crushing fist

Little girl you will do as I say

You only are here for one reason

If you do not complete your mission

You know that it will be considered treason

You are nothing with me Mircle

I am the only important thing to you

You will obey me and only me

You should know this to be true

Without me you would go insane

I made it so both sides of you do not collide

For this you should be grateful

And know that it is not a free ride

You were made for one purpose only

And I will make sure you follow through

His death will set you free from me

Disobey and I will have to kill you


	62. I'll get you a heart

**I got a request! Woot! It was from Endless (XD) and she asked for a Xenmas/Saix drabble. I like Xemnas/Saix as well so I was happy to do this. Though I don't think I wrote it well today. Maybe I'll write another one later.**

**Now read and maybe review or I'll have Mircle eat your heart. Not that she eats hearts but still.**

**Day 61-I'll get you a heart**

Xenmas sighed and paced around his room. The Organization was not pulling in enough hearts. He was getting impatience about it. He wondered why everyone couldn't be more useful. He would get rid of them all, but Xenmas was not stupid. He knew he would need them, especially Roxas.

Still the Organization leader was not pleased with everyone's slow progress. He wanted Kingdom Hearts to be complete now.

"Xenmas," a knock came at the door. He looked up at it, wondering who would dare to bother him. It was Saix. Xenmas relaxed a little and turned to look out a large window nearby.

"What is it Saix," he asked.

"I just came to report the progress that Roxas has made. He has been doing somewhat better at collecting hearts."

"It still isn't enough," Xenmas said. There was silence on the other side and he wondered if Saix had left the room. But no the blue haired Nobody was still there. "What is it now?"

"Just-" Saix stopped. Xenmas was getting curious. Saix never acted like this before. He wondered if something had gone wrong and he was afraid to tell Xenmas about it. "Nothing. It's not important."

"Well if that's all, then you can go," Xenmas said, trying away from him again. Saix nodded, looking hurt if it was possible. He started to leave the room, but he stopped at the doorway.

"Xenmas…we'll get enough hearts soon. You can trust me on this. I won't fail you."

"I know Saix. There is no reason to tell me that."

"Really," Saix said. He knew he shouldn't have been surprised by the statement but he was. It made him feel happy, but no that wasn't possible. Saix knew he couldn't feel an emotion like that.

"Of course. I have faith in you Saix," Xenmas said, a small smile on his face. "Now you can go if that's all."

Saix nodded and left the room. He was going to be sure that Kingdom Hearts would get completed soon. He would not let Xenmas down. He wouldn't be able to handle it now that he knew that Xenmas had faith in him. He would get him a heart.


	63. To kidnap or not to kidnap Part 1

**So Endless pointed out I spelled Xemnas's name wrong……oops. I was going college stuff last night so I blame it! Now Icy has asked for a continuation of Roxas's "rescued" and I thought why not? Self-insert go!**

**Day 62-To kidnap or not to kidnap Part 1**

I entered my room when someone tapped my shoulder from behind. I jumped and turned around to see Endless with Roxas in tow.

"Hey Endless! What are you doing here," I asked, after hugging her.

"Just to see if you kidnapped any characters since I took Roxas off your hands."

"Cool. So how is he doing," I asked, not caring to note that Roxas was there.

"He's doing well," Endless said looking back at him. "Aren't you?"

"Yes ma'am," Roxas replied. I raised an eyebrow.

"Ma'am?"

Endless waved her hands to say don't ask and I just nodded.

"No I have not. Though now that you mention it, I could do that."

I wondered who would be the best to kidnapped. Kairi, Namine, Riku, Squall, Yuffie…. I also wondered if Endless had managed to kidnap Xigbar. So I asked her. She shook her head, looking disappointed.

"How about if I help? Then I can kidnap…Larxene or Axel," I said.

"Sure! And Roxas can come along with us. We can use him as bait!"

"Sounds like a plan to me."

Roxas opened his mouth to speak, but Endless silenced him. He looked at the floor, sighing in defeat. This was not going to go well at all for him. He could see it now.

_What will happen next? Will Endless and Charlie kidnap their respected people? Will Axel/Larxene and Xigbar fall for the bait? Read tomorrow to find out!_


	64. To kidnap or not to kidnap Part 2

**So my English essay pretty much killed my brain cells. But I shall attempt to write part two. **

**Day 63-To kidnap or not to kidnap Part 2**

Roxas stood where Endless had placed him, looking fairly nervous. He didn't like the idea of being bait, especially not for his friends. But he feared what Endless or even more me would do to him if he didn't comply.

"Hey Xigbar. Um…Axel. Can you guys come over here. I have to ask you something," Roxas called out. He looked over at a bush which we were hiding and Endless flashed him a thumbs up. I mouthed something to him and he nodded. "Oh Larxene I need you too."

Soon the three Nobodies were standing in front of Roxas. They looked at him expectantly while Roxas tried to figure out where to go from here. He looked at me and Endless but we only motioned to go on. We weren't ready yet.

"What do you want Roxas," Larxene growled. Roxas whimpered. Why did he have to suffer like this? Well he knew why, but he didn't think it was fair.

"I um…wanted to know if you noticed that I was missing."

"Missing? What are you talking about," Axel asked. Endless made a noise, probably to tell Roxas not to go there.

But Roxas didn't want his friends to suffer the same fate as he. So he didn't stop.

"Yes! I was kidnap by some psycho woman named Charlie who wanted to kill me, but then her friend Endless took me but…it's too much. She's too much. And now they are after you guys."

All three looked at Roxas like he was crazy. Roxas couldn't blame them. He sighed. It was pointless to warn them it seemed.

Xigbar placed a hand on Roxas's shoulder and Endless let out a squeal. The four looked over at the bushes, confused (cept for Roxas who knew that it was Endless).

"Um…kid listen. Are you ok? You aren't going mental on us?"

"No! It actually happened."

"Yeah right," Larxene said. Axel nodded in agreement.

"I want to believe you Roxas, but it just doesn't seem likely."

"Now is that all," Larxene asked. Roxas looked at us again and then nodded. The three Nobodies started to leave muttering about Roxas going crazy and needing help. But Endless and I were not going to let them escape. We exited the bush and Endless nodded at Roxas.

"Wait!"

The three turned, only to be mobbed by me and Endless. Endless enveloped Xigbar in a hug and he looked down at her a mix of frightened and confused. I was holding onto both Axel's and Larxene's sleeves, looking from one to the other.

"Um….what is going on," Xigbar said. "Who are these people."

"I said it before. Endless and Charlie want to kidnap you guys as well," Roxas said, looking smug. He wanted to have this one moment of being right. "But no you didn't believe me. But it's too late now."

Axel and Larxene struggled to get free, but I wasn't going to let them. I began to drag the pair with me, nodding at Endless.

"Good work. It seems Roxas isn't completely useless after all."

"No problem. Let's get together sometime."

"Sure. I'll pm you later."

We nodded at each other, taking our respected captives with us back to our houses. And some say you can still hear their screams of protests.


	65. Love me without a Heart

**Another day another dollar. Not that I'm getting paid to write this. I am going it absolutely free because I am insane. XD Now I don't have a lot of time tonight so it's time for another poem. Think of it as any Organization pairing (or any combination of canon/OC nobodies).**

**Day 64-Love me without a Heart**

Love me why don't you

Please give me all of you

I know we don't have a heart

But that doesn't matter

I don't need you to give me that

There is plenty more you have to offer

Give me your soul instead

Devote that piece to me

Give me your time as well

Don't leave my side unless

You have to go away

Give me your smiles and laughs

I want to be the one to make you happy

Or at least be around when you are

Give me your body too

After all we all have needs

And sometimes I just want to be held

Do what you can for me

And don't worry about it not being enough

You don't need a heart to love me

All you need it you


	66. Save Me

**For all of you Mircle fans out there who are wondering why Mircle left and what she was planning on doing, here is the answer to your prayers I mean question. And sorry if Maleficent is OOC.**

**Also I will finish the story plot thing. Just not now. I want to create some suspense.**

**Day 65-Save Me**

Mircle looked around the room. It had taken her a while to get here. And she was attacked several times before making it here too. But now she had finally reached her destination.

"Who are you," a cold voice asked. A group of about five Heartless surrounded her. Mircle took them out easily.

"I am Mircle. And I'm not here to fight you," she said turning to face the woman she searched so hard for. Maleficent looked back at her, her expression hard to read.

The sorceress looked down at the half-breed, examining her closely. Mircle felt nervous being studied so hard, but she did not move an inch. She was not going to let her turn her away. She had to talk to Maleficent. She was the only person who could help her.

"There is something off about you girl. Besides the fact that you had seek me out. What is it that you are after?"

"Your help," Mircle said simply.

Maleficent laughed at her, which made Mircle frowned. She did not see what was funny about this.

"Girl why would I help you? I could easily kill you or turn you into a Heartless."

"You can't turn me into a Heartless."

"Oh and why not," Maleficent asked, her anger flaring at being questioned. This girl had some nerve. She was tempted to just turn her into a Heartless right now.

"You can't because I am already one. Or at least half of one," Mircle explained. "That is why I could find you. You have control over Heartless right? So I knew where to generally find you."

Maleficent remained silent, just staring at her again. Mircle sighed knowing that just saying that would not convince her of helping Mircle at all.

"Here I'll show you." Mircle let her feelings of sorrow, the ones she had about leaving everyone behind. As she let herself go she could feel it come. But once it had almost taken complete control, she reined it back in, staggering under the amount of energy it took to do so. "Do you believe me now?"

"What are you?"

"I am a creation of science. My master fused a human with a Heartless. It took a while but he finally made me."

"Well if you need help with something why not ask him. I don't have time to bother with broken toys."

Mircle flinched at the words 'broken toy' but she did not let Maleficent get to her. "Because I killed him. Listen all I want is to be able to control my Heartless side. I came to you because I have no one else to turn to. Please help me."

Maleficent thought about it. This girl might be useful to her. And she was unique as well. Maleficent nodded.

"I will help you but I cannot promise anything."

Mircle smiled. After everything she might finally be able to be in control of her life. But at the same time she knew what she was planning on doing could end her life as well. And it all counted on Maleficent's help and her own personal will power.

"I know."


	67. Quiet Night

**Jetaru week starts today so my drabbles may be short this week since I'll be focusing on both this and it. But it shouldn't be too bad.**

**Day 66-Quiet Night**

"Hey Pence," Fuu called over to the chubby boy. They were up on the roof of her apartment building. It was late at night, but they didn't seem to care.

Pence looked over from where he sat. Fuu was laying on her stomach, propped up on her elbows.

"What is it Fuu?"

"The stars."

"Yeah they are pretty," Pence said. At first it was hard to understand Fuu some of the time. But eventually he could guess what she was saying by watching her body language and how she had something. "Not as pretty as you though."

"Stop it," Fuu said, shaking her head. But she was flattered by the statement.

"I will not. Someone needs to remind you that you're wonderful or you'll forget it."

"Thank you."

"You are very welcomed."

It was silent, but not of the awkward variety. Being around Fuu taught Pence that you didn't always have to say something. Just being around the other was good enough. Fuu sat up and moved next to Pence, though she didn't touch him.

"Tired," she said turning her head to Pence. He nodded at her.

"You want to go back down? Well at least we got to be up here for a while."

He stood, holding a hand out to help Fuu up. She took it and together they made their was down, away from the quiet rooftop.


	68. Ghost Hunting Fun

**Oooo! I decided to send Riku, Sora, and Kairi on a ghost hunting trip. Why? Well because it was the first random idea to pop into my head. And I decided to run with it. XD And you all know you would love to see it. Don't lie to me.**

**Day 67-Ghost Hunting Fun**

"Why are we here," Kairi asked, shining her flashlight around. She pulled her jacket closer even though it was a warm night.

"Why? Are you scared," Riku teased his friend. Kairi swiped at him with her flashlight but he dodged it.

"No. I just think that we shouldn't be doing this," she said, defiantly, not about to look like a chicken. "We could get in trouble."

"Ssh," Sora said moving forward in the graveyard. "We will be caught if you two don't be quiet. And Kairi you know why we are here," he said in a soft voice.

"I know, I know," Kairi said, looking defeated. "I just think it's a little…"

"Frightening," Riku supplied.

"Silly," Kairi said with a sigh. "I mean we are looking for ghosts."

"We traveled to different worlds, fought creatures that shouldn't exist and meet so many strange people and you don't think _ghosts can exist," Riku asked incredulously. _

"_I said ssh," Sora whispered-yelled. Kairi and Riku muttered sorries. "Now we are looking for a woman in white around the Stevenson's grave. So let's look there first."_

_Sora, Riku and Kairi had all heard this ridiculous story about some woman in white scaring people in the graveyard. Some say she was looking for someone but would attack anyone who tried to help, while others say she was standing there. The three didn't believe it, but Sora said it didn't hurt to check out. Maybe they would find out what was really going on._

_They all nodded and set off for the old gravestone. It was one that looked like an average gravestone but it was pretty old. So old the only thing people could read was the last name and some people weren't even sure they were reading it right._

_Riku, feeling mischievous tonight snuck up behind Kairi and blew on her neck, earning him a shrill cry from the girl. Riku chucked at her reaction and this time her flashlight managed to connect with his arm._

"_Riku! I mean seriously. We have to be quiet."_

"_Oh come on. Light up Kairi. It's not my fault you're such a wuss."_

"_You're about to be pounded."_

"_If you two are finished with your bickering we are almost there."_

_It was true. The gravestone was about five feet away. _

"_What now," Riku asked moving up next to Sora, trying to get out of Kairi's reach. She was still fuming. _

"_I don't know," Sora admitted. "I mean I don't see anything."_

"_Maybe they were just high or seeing things," Kairi suggested. She just wanted to get out of here. _

"_Hm, maybe." But Sora wasn't sure. He stared intensely at the spot, but nothing happened. "I was kind of hoping it was true."_

"_We can wait for a little bit. See if anything happens."_

_Almost at once the three of them sat down. They talked a little, not taking their eyes off the gravestone for more than a few seconds. But at the night wore on, they began to despair._

"_Nothing is going to happen," Kairi proclaimed after Riku thought he saw movement. It was just the wind whipping a plastic bag around. "Can we go home now."_

"_We better do that," Sora said. He was upset that the ghost didn't show up, but the night was totally bad._

"_Maybe she didn't come because Kairi scared her."_

"_Shut up Riku!"_

"_Ow…. Kairi that hurt. Stop hitting me!"_

"_Not until you say sorry."_

"_Ow. I'm sorry. Ow. Stop it! I said sorry. Ow. Come on Kairi!"_

"_Guys."_

"_He (she) started it," they said at once. Sora smiled and laughed a little. The other two soon joined in. _

"_Well maybe she'll show another night," Riku suggested._

"_You guys don't mind coming again," Sora asked. Kairi shook her head., smiling._

"_As long as Kairi doesn't have a flashlight I'm fine with it."_

"_Riku…"_

_The three of them kept laughing right until they got home. _


	69. The Color Red

**You know what I like almost as much as requests? Reviews. Just so I can know if you guys are either amused or appalled by my writing. But you don't have to. **

**Today you get another color drabble cuz of short time. I explained why yesterday. Or Sunday. One of those days.**

**Day 68-The Color Red**

Red. It was her hair color. So bright, so brilliant.

I use to wonder if I would look better with her hair. With some color other than white. But I could never have red hair.

The color is associated with violent. Blood and pain and anger. But it also finds itself being used in romance. In the way people blush. The way they love. I could never be able to pull it off. Though it fits Kairi.

Red is used for stop signs because it is a color you just notice. The way it catches your eye is amusing to think about. Just like the color itself.

Red.


	70. Wait for Me

**I have so little time today so you get yourself a poem. And it's Kaiora cuz I haven't done it in a while. **

**Day 69-Wait for Me**

You will wait for me

Won't you please

You'll still be mine

When I come back

I need to know that

You won't leave me

That you are willing to wait

I'll try to get home soon

But I can't promise it

So I need your word

That you will wait

Wait until I come back

So that we can be together

Because I do love you

I just have to do this as well

So please, please, please

Wait for me


	71. Willpower

**I was going to write something depressing (it's my specialty apparently) but I decided to finish the Mircle drabble. So here it is.**

**Day 70-Willpower**

Mircle looked around the room in confusion. After a couple days of talking and showing Maleficent all she knew about her Heartless side, she finally agreed to help her learn how to control it. She lead the girl to a room that was all mirrors.

"Why are we here?"

"You will find out in due time girl. Not be quiet."

Mircle shut her mouth not wanting to piss off Maleficent. It probably wouldn't end well for her. But still she was unsure of why being here would help her more so than any other room.

"Now girl," Maleficent started, circling the girl. She refused to address Mircle by name. "It seems that your master had to separate your human and Heartless side so that your body would be able to remain stable. "

"Yeah I know that," Mircle said. Maleficent gave her a look and she muttered sorry.

"What you do not know is exactly what would happen if that barrier is broken. Your conscious mind is aware during the time you are human. When you slip into your Heartless form your conscious mind is pushed aside. There is no real thoughts going on in your head.

"What you need to do is to keep your conscious mind while you are a Heartless. That way you will be aware of your actions."

"How would I do that?"

"You must break the barrier that separates both sides of yourself," Maleficent said, a wicked grin on her face. Mircle was confused as to why the notion was amusing. But she did not speak.

"Girl I said before you don't know what will happen when that barrier is gone. Do you think you can guess?"

"Um…it's probably not good."

Maleficent laughed sharply. "So negative. It does not have to be bad. It all depends on you. Both sides of your being will begin to merge. If you cannot handle the process it will kill you. If the Heartless side wins control you will probably die or remain as a Heartless forever. But if you are strong enough you will be able to go switch beings at will and have complete control."

Mircle thought about what she said. She dimly recalled her master saying that the prototypes before her all ended up kind of like that. He had finally managed to have both a human mind and soul and a Heartless share one body with her and now she was getting rid of what he worked so hard to figure out.

"And we're in a mirror room because," still not getting that part.

"I think it will be amusing for you to see yourself during the process."

Mircle nodded. Of course that was the reason. Maleficent was very sadistic.

"How do I do it?"

"I do not know."

"You don't know!?"

"My dear girl it's your body and mind after all. You should be able to figure it out by yourself. I'll be back later to see if you're still alive."

With that said she swept out of the room. Mircle took a deep breath and looked at her reflection. She closed her eyes trying to focus on the other side of herself. If she could find the barrier it would be easier than allowing her Heartless side to come out.

After what seemed like hours but was probably only five minutes she found a block in her mind.

'_I found it. Now comes the hard part.'_

Taking another deep breath, Mircle pushed at the block. It felt like she hit a brick wall. But Mircle would not let herself stop. This may be hard but it was going to be nothing to what would happen after she broke it.

She pushed again, harder this time. She attacked the block, willing it to break. She started to pant as if she had been running and not just standing there. She was beginning to feel tired. But she did not stop. She could not. Not anymore. It was too late to go back now. She pushed one more time giving it everything and she felt it break.

It was like someone had stuck pieces of glass into her head and she gasped in pain. Her eyes flew open only to make her cry out again. Her body was beginning to change. But unlike it normally did when she became a Heartless the parts that changed were random. One of her eyes was bright yellow while the other was still blue. Her hair looked like a skunk. Her body was half human, half Heartless. It was a frightening sight.

'_Thank you Maleficent for putting me in this damn room!'_

But her thoughts were ripped away from hating Maleficent as the Heartless in her started to take over. She pushed all thoughts aside knowing she had to focus on keeping control as both sides of her merged.

But it was hard. Mircle started to go into spasms, writhing in pain. She closed her eyes tight, trying hard not to let the pain mess with her head. She swallowed, a lump forming in her throat as she struggle to sit up.

She leaned against the wall, breathing becoming harder. It was almost unbearable. It wasn't just the pain, but a numb feeling that filled her head.

But suddenly it just stopped. Spots appeared in front of her and Mircle tried to catch her breath. She wondered if it was over. But no she was sure that couldn't be all. Another sensation filled her, only it wasn't painful. It was….nothing. The feeling of emptiness began to take her over. She knew it was the Heartless mind. It was beginning to take control.

As it began to take over her conscious mind Mircle almost lost herself. After all she had been through it would be so easy to give herself over to the empty feeling. To let herself just fade away into nothingness. After all no one would miss her. She had left without saying anything. She attacked Sora. Surely this was for the better. Riku wouldn't have to worry about her anymore. He could move on.

'_Riku…'_

"_NO!"_

_Mircle's eyes snapped opened and she almost crashed head first into one of the mirrors. No she could not let it win. She had to remember her reasons for being here. The blonde could not let it win after all she did to get here. She was too close to it now to surrender. _

_So Mircle fought back. She stood, trying to find any strength she had left to push the Heartless mind aside. She staggered, now crashing into a mirror, shattering it. Glass rained down, but she didn't notice. All Mircle was focused on was winning._

_And in the end her willpower got her through it. She knew the moment she won, feeling a tingling feeling all over. Smiling she allowed herself to black out._

"_I did it. I did it…Riku…"_


	72. Happy is happy

**This is a continuation of yesterday's drabble kind of. I just wanted some happy Rircle.**

**Day 71-Happy is happy**

Mircle looked down at the town of Destiny Island and took a deep breath. It had been a couple of years since she had been here. And now she was finally back.

At first the half-breed thought it would be better not to return. After all she left without a word and had attacked Sora. But she had her reasons for leaving and she did not regret making the choice.

Still being back made her nervous. Her mind was only on seeing Riku again. Seeing if he had forgiven her. It didn't matter if they couldn't be together again as long as he was happy and he didn't hate her.

She passed by Tidus and Selphie who did not stop her. They wouldn't. Mircle didn't look exactly the same as she had when she left.

The merging of her two sides had some side effects to her appearance. Her once blonde hair was now streaked with gray and black. Her blue eyes were rimmed in bright yellow. Her skin had a grayish look to it. She herself had gotten a little taller over the years too.

"Hey Kairi who is better looking? Riku or Sora?"

Mircle stopped. Up ahead was Kairi and Roxas. She wondered if they would notice her and she waited for them to reach her.

"Roxas that is such a weird question. Riku."

"Really? You better not let Sora here that."

"Or that you got the hots for Riku."

The pair began to laugh though Roxas looked a little embarrassed too. But Kairi stopped when she saw Mircle. She gave her a confused look as if trying to remember something. Mircle waited, a small smile on her face.

"Hey you look familiar. Do I know you?"

Roxas nodded as if he was thinking the same thing.

"Nah we never met," Mircle said. She wanted to catch up with her friends, but Riku came first. "Do you know where I can find Riku?"

"Are you a friend of his? I know he went to a couple different places last year."

"Yes I am. We were close once and now I want to renew that friendship."

Kairi smiled. She looked pleased at that thought. It made Mircle wonder if Riku was still single and that Kairi thought he was going to have a chance to date. But then she saw that it was more of a knowing smile.

"He's down on the beach," Roxas said not getting why Kairi was smiling like that. Mircle smiled back at Kairi as if to confirm her suspicion.

"Thanks Kairi."

"No problem Mircle."

"What?! Mircle?!"

Mircle passed them by waving. Roxas looked after her mouth wide open.

"That was Mircle?!"

"Roxas you are an idiot."

Mircle walked down to the beach and she saw him. He looked mostly the same. He too had grown taller and his hair was somewhat longer, but he still looked like the Riku she left behind. A short, lanky boy with long spiky brown hair was with him.

"Riku! Sora!"

Mircle ran down to them pushing any feeling of hesitant out of the way. It was now or never. She had to confront him. And apologizing to Sora would be good too.

Both boys stared at her. Sora in confusion (slowness must be a quality that Sora shared with his Nobody) and Riku as if he was seeing a ghost. Mircle stopped a few feet away unsure if she should completely approach them. Especially with the look on Riku's face.

"Mi-Mircle? Is that really you," Riku asked moving close to her. She moved back as if she could not let him near her yet.

"Yeah it's me," she said softly. She stopped moving away and let him get right up to her. She looked up at his face and attempted a smile. "I know I look weird but it's a good thing."

"Really? Having gray hair so young is good," Sora asked coming over as well. He let out a oomph and Mircle hugged him. "Um…why are you hugging me?"

"I'm sorry for attacking you. I just had to go. I couldn't let you stop me." Mircle pulled off the necklace Sora had given her on that day. "You can have it back now."

"No keep it. I gave it to you," Sora said. He looked even more confused now. He was staring intensely at her as if he was trying to figure out a hard question.

"Sora can you go? I need to talk to Riku alone."

He nodded and walked off saying he'd catch them later. Finally alone with Riku Mircle shifted nervously. So she let out a surprise cry as Riku hugged her tightly. She relaxed into it, returning the embrace.

"Mircle I've missed you so much. What happened to you."

She gestured to a group of rocks and they sat down. Mircle then proceeded to tell him what happened. Throughout most of it Riku kept a serious face. But when she told him about what happened with Maleficent he frowned at her.

"What? Is something wrong?"

"Why did you got to her?"

"I told you Riku. She was the only one who could help me. And she did."

"For nothing," Riku asked. She could see that he was afraid for her and she smiled. He still cared after all.

"Don't worry. I can take care of myself. I know she will try and use me someday but I'll be ready."

Riku nodded but he didn't look convinced. Then he sighed.

"I wish you would have told me all that time ago."

"I was afraid of what you would say. That you would…."

"Stop you," Riku finished. Mircle nodded sadly. Riku shook his head and hugged her again kissing the half-breed's forehead.

"All that matters now is that you're back."

"I love you Riku. I never stopped loving you."

"Same here."


	73. Flutter

**Today's drabble is really short. Sorry about that. And yesh drabbles involving Pixie will have something to do with wings. She wants them so badly.**

**Day 72-Flutter**

If I had wings I would fly all day. I would touch the sky as I have always wanted to do. Other Nobodies want a heart. But not me. I can live without one. My deepest, dearest desire is to be able to fly. It's all I want. It's all I need.

Epii tells me it's a stupid wish and that I'm wasting my time dreaming about it. But I don't care what she says. Or I do care, but not about this. This is the one thing she can't talk me out of. The one thing I believe my other is wrong about. It's because Epii is so into her own thing that she doesn't see the wonder that flying offers.

Sometimes if I think hard enough I can hear them flapping. I can almost taste the air as I soar higher and higher. Feel the wind flow over me. And it makes me flutter inside.


	74. You got to flaunt it

**Two Orgy drabbles today. I was going to get one up yesterday but I didn't get a chance too. Sundays are bad days for me. **

**This one Larxene tries to give Xion some girl-type advice.**

**Day 73-You got to flaunt it**

"Larxene," Xion said walking up to the girl on the couch. Her eyes were closed and she was leaning backwards like she was asleep. But from the snide comments she kept on making Xion figured she was only pretending.

"Mmm," the blonde said, wanting Xion to go away. She wasn't in the mood to deal with other people. But Xion didn't get the hint.

"How can you be so at ease with all these guys?"

Larxene opened her eyes and looked at Xion. The girl looked back expectantly. Larxene sighed.

"I don't know. I guess because I'm a tough bitch I can deal with them without having to worry. Most guys respect a girl who isn't afraid to be aggressive. Or at least they won't try and mess with them if they got the stuff to back it up."

"So if you act like a guy it'll help you out," Xion asked, trying to get what Larxene said. The older nobody nodded.

"But you don't need to do that do get along with these guys."

"Why not," Xion said, wondering if Larxene was trying to say she wasn't strong enough to be "one of the guys".

"Because your pretty," Larxene said waving her hand up and down in front of her. "You can use your charm and good looks to get them to do what you want."

"Really?"

"Geez are you stupid or something," Larxene said frowning. Xion pouted. She didn't feel like Larxene was being fair. "Are you really blind to how some guys look at you?"

"What? Yeah I guess. I never felt like it was important," Xion admitted unsure. She still felt that Larxene wasn't being fair about this but she didn't think Larxene cared enough to do anything to make Xion feel better. "Do you really think it's true?"

"Sure why not? Not let me go back to sleep."

"Um...ok Larxene. Goodnight I guess."

"Whatever cutie."


	75. Looking out for You

****

My second one is a Xigxas one. And nope it wasn't a request. Endless has finally gotten to me. This one takes place when Roxas is all freaked out because everyone at Castle Oblivion got pwned by Sora and Riku and he's all worried about Axel.

**Day 74-Looking out for You**

Xigbar frowned as he heard Roxas say something else about Axel and those at Castle Oblivion who had fallen. It was very annoying to listen to.

Xigbar cared nothing for those who went there. People died. Nobodies faded. It was a part of life. Nothing could change that especially whining about it.

Still Xigbar felt like he should comfort or reassure the kid in some way. He felt bad for him. Yeah right; felt. He didn't feel anything. And if he did it was annoyance. But helping Roxas calm down would make him less annoying.

So Xigbar made sure to mention that any of the Organization members could have survived whenever Roxas brought the topic up. He kind of looked out for the kid making sure he was ok just so he wouldn't be a nuisance.

Just until Axel came back_. _


	76. School Time Stress

**I had play rehearsal and than a concert at my school like right after it so I had no time to get on. So two drabbles today! The first one is inspired by the stress school can cause. And I know Tifa isn't at Twilight Town. But I like Teifer. Deal with it. **

**Day 75-School Time Stress**

"Agh! I can't get this done," Pence shouted, throwing his pencil down in frustration. The librarian gave him a nasty look and "sshed" him. Pence muttered sorry.

Olette, already finished with her homework just grinned at her friend. She was here until Hanyer finished. A couple days ago after seeing their failing grades (Fuu, Pence, Hanyer, Seifer) they decided to work in the library until their grades went up. Olette, Xufu and Tifa offered to help out. But so far they mainly made snide comments.

"Come on Pence it can't be that hard," Xufu said cheerfully. Olette put a finger to her mouth to get the hyper girl to quiet down. They were close to being thrown out of the library. "Oh sorry Olette. But really."

"You know what we aren't as smart as you guys," Hanyer said. Olette patted her boyfriend's shoulder.

"Need help?"

"Yes."

Olette began to help him out. Pence sighed and tried to get back to work. But it was difficult. After a while Seifer let out his own outcry.

"This is pointless! Why do I even have to know this stuff!?"

"Do I have to come over there," the librarian asked. They replied with a chorus of "No."

In a quieter voice Seifer continued. "I mean seriously. Like I'll ever need to use Geometry in my life."

"Yeah but if you keep failing math you'll remain grounded," Tifa reminded him. Seifer just shook his head. He packed up his stuff and stood.

"Well I rather do this at home. So see you losers later," he said. Tifa trailed after him.

Once he was gone Pence tried to focus again. But nothing made sense. He looked at Fuu who had remained quiet. She looked like she was diligently working on her assignment. The brunnette didn't understand why she was failing a class. She was pretty smart.

Pence moved next to her and looked at what she was doing. Fuu only glanced up at him then continued working.

"Hey Fuu can you help me-"

"No."

"But why not?"

"No."

"You're being unfair."

"No."

"All I want is some help with my homework."

"No."

"But-"

"I said no."

Pence frowned and went back to his seat. That idea was killed. Fuu then packed up her things and her and Xufu left. Xufu waved goodbye and giggled.

Hanyer, Olette and Pence exchanged glanced and the two boys sighed.

"This sucks," Hanyer said, pushing the history book away. "Can't we do something fun?"

"Not until you guys are done. Not get going," Olette said. Both boys did as they were told. They finished later that day, almost at sunset. And of course they would have to do it again tomorrow.

You know sometimes school just really makes you want to pull your hair out.


	77. A Starry Night Walk

**Kaiora what, what?! ……….. Sorry the play rehearsals are slowly killing me. XD Anyways here is drabble dos. **

**Day 76-A Starry Night Walk**

Sora wander over the sand and looked back at Kairi. She walked slower, dragging her bare feet in the cool sand. It was around ten at night and the pair has decided to take a walk along the beach. Kairi giggled as she ran up to Sora. She took his arm and pointed to the sky.

"Oh look at all the stars. Aren't they pretty?"

Sora nodded and pulled the girl along. The two walked in silence for sometime, Kairi still holding onto Sora's arm. After a while, the two stopped and Kairi crouched to pick up a small shell. It was a creamy white color and very pretty. Kairi gushed over it and showed it to Sora.

"I like it," he told her. Kairi nodded, but put it back down. They continued. Then Kairi decided to speak again.

"Hey Sora thanks for taking a walk with me."

"It was nothing," Sora replied, but he saw the blush on Kairi's face. He smiled at her and it deepen a little. Sora then turned to Kairi and kissed her. She was shocked, but she didn't pull away. Instead she kissed him back. After they pulled away, they just smiled at each other. Then they walked along the beach in silence for the rest of the time.


	78. A Girl Doesn't Kiss and Tell

**On today's menu we have a Muffie songfic (song is Hey Mickey XD), some Rircle angst (cuz you know you love it) and Xigbar confronting Larxene about her and Axel's relationship (because it would be amusing to see). I am choosing the last one. Just for some lulz.**

**Day 77-A Girl Doesn't Kiss and Tell**

Larxene sat on one of the couches. She appeared to be filing her nails, though Xigbar couldn't be sure. Girls, even Nobody ones, were a mystery to him. Still this was something he had to do (actually he was being forced, but that was beside the point).

"Larxene."

The blonde nymph looked up at Xigbar slowly. She didn't look like she was in a good mood, though she rarely did.

"What do you want? I'm busy."

"Some of the members are concerned about your relationship," Xigbar said getting right to the point. The faster he did this, the sooner he was away from her.

"What the hell are you saying," Larxene asked. She was still filing her nails which seemed weird since she was upset.

"You have to stop what you are doing with Axel," Xigbar replied more simply. But he could tell it wasn't going to be simple at all. "That is all I was asked to tell you."

"Where do you get off telling me what to do," the Nobody said, pointing her file at Xigbar.

"I just said I was asked to tell you. I don't care what you do."

Larxene scoffed at him and Xigbar frowned. He didn't like Larxene's attitude.

"Well now that I have said that I have to go." Larxene mocked waving goodbye and went back to her nails. But Xigbar still stood there. She looked at him, eyebrows raised.

"Thought you were leaving?"

"I am, but…are you really in a relationship with Axel?"

Larxene looked like she might just stab Xigbar with her file, but then she smiled at him. Standing she patted him on the shoulder before walking by.

"A girl doesn't kiss and tell. Sorry."


	79. A Dark Day

**Ok this is a short story of what happened when Hallow Bastion was attacked. I know I had other things, but this took the shortest time. **

**Day 78-A Dark Day**

The entire place of Hallow Bastion was in total chaos. Heartless swarmed around, attacking whoever they could get there claws on. Screams filled the once silent night.

A small dark haired girl ran through the crowd. She knew she had to find a way out of this place or the heartless would get her too. She didn't know anything about them, let alone what they were, but she knew that they had taken her mother's and father's hearts.

She was doing well avoiding their grasp and fighting them off, when she heard a cry. She spotted a young boy, about her age struggling with two. The girl reacted immediately. She tried to pull one off of him, but she wasn't strong enough.

"Please help me," he whimpered. The child looked around for a weapon and grabbed a pole laying nearby. She stabbed the first one and then the second. Once both were gone, she dropped the pole and helped the boy up.

"Thanks so much. You saved me." Now that he was standing, she could see that he was older than her with spiky blonde hair and icy blue eyes. He was kind of cute too.

"It's nothing," she replied, still feeling frantic. "But we shouldn't be standing around. Who knows when more will attack."

The boy nodded and the two started running off. Once they came to a fork in their path, they had to part ways.

"Where are you going," he asked. The girl shrugged. She wasn't exactly sure, but she knew that she had to leave soon. "Come with me then. I'm going to my friends. They have a way out. Please."

But the black haired child shook her head. She liked the boy, even though they had just met, but she had this feeling that she had to go the other way.

"I understand. Goodbye and good luck."

"You too."

He started to run off the other way, but the girl called out. "What is your name?!"

"Cloud," he replied, still running.

"I'm Yuffie!"

"Goodbye Yuffie!"

"Goodbye Cloud!"

Once he was gone, Yuffie continued on her way. She came to numerous dead ends and was almost attacked as many times. She was beginning to think she should of went with Cloud, when she saw a small group of people.

She walked towards them, a little shy. A girl in her teens noticed the frighten child and looked at her companion.

"Squall we have to help someone. Let's take this girl with us," she said in a stern tone. The brunette, Squall, gave Yuffie a quick look over and then looked at the teenage girl.

"I told you to call me Leon, Aerith," he told her in a cold tone. "Also we have no time for helping anyone else. Let them take care of themselves."

"Squall!"

Yuffie blinked as Aerith slapped Leon/Squall. She would of never had excepted someone who looked so compassionate to slap someone like that. Squall/Leon looked shocked too. The two stared at each other, both communicating with their eyes. Aerith had a determined look on her face. Leon's went from shock to challenging then back to the uncaring expression he had.

"Fine, but if she kills us, I'm blaming you."

Yuffie didn't like him already, but she was willing to put up with it if it meant getting out.

"What is your name child?"

"Yuffie."

"Ok Yuffie. Let's find our new home."


	80. Don't Understand

**Today you get your daily dose of Rircle angst. I know I can't get through the day without it. XD Though this is a conversation between Sora and Riku after Mircle takes off but it's still Rircle angst.**

**Day 79-Don't Understand**

"She left," Riku asked Sora again. The keybearer nodded. He didn't want to tell Riku, but the older boy was going to figure it out eventually. "Did she say why?"

"I don't really remember. But you can probably guess as to why."

Riku knew some reasons as to why she might have left. The one that he felt was the real reason was one he didn't what to accept though.

"So what are you going to do," Sora asked, watching his friend carefully. He wanted to be sure that Riku was really ok with this news. After the trouble the two had in their strange relationship, Mircle taking off without a word was going to be hard on him.

"I don't know. I mean I still don't understand why she did it. I can guess at to why, but I don't know the reason."

"Do you think she'll come back?"

Riku shook his head scoffing. "Probably not. But you know….I'll be waiting for her. Maybe not forever," he added, seeing that Sora was about to say something. "But for the time being."


	81. The Color Gray

**Play rehearsals are kicking my butt, but I finally have time. I also got more time tomorrow. Don't worry the play ends this Saturday. For now you get another color drabble, a Muffie drabble (but not the songfic) and a poem.**

**Day 80-The Color Gray**

Gray. A solemn color.

It is most used to describe the area between black and white. Something that was once pure but got a little smudged. Or something bad that may be doing some good.

It's a color I associate with my friend Mircle. A dark, black Heartless and a light, white human, both sharing one body. She is both in the light and in the dark. And so I see her forever in the gray area.

But gray isn't a bad color. It is one many don't like or look down upon as "boring" but all colors are important to our sight. And this one defines many different things.

Gray.


	82. The Human Me

**Now for the Muffie **fanfic**. I was going to do the songfic, but I don't have time. But I don't think you should be without my strangest pairing. You also get to see what I would think Mickey would look like as human. Note I will do the songfic, but when I get more time.**

**Day 81-The Human Me**

"This is…strange," a black haired boy said, looking over his body. He had chin length black hair and black eyes. His clothes consisted of a black t-shirt, red shorts and yellow shoes. He also had white gloves on. As for height, he was almost even with Yuffie, which made him frown. His skin was kind of dark.

"Yeah it is," Squall agreed, looking kind of freaked out. Aerith looked like she couldn't quite understand what just happened. Merlin was wide eyed. Yuffie just smiled. And Mickey, well the King was in surprise at his change in appearance.

"Yeah, but he looks kind of cute," Yuffie commented, giggling at the King. Mickey found himself blushing and immediately felt bad. He was married after all.

"Merlin did something go…wrong in your transportation spell," Aerith asked.

"Of course something went wrong! King Mickey is a fricken human," Squall yelled. Aerith looked down at her feet and Yuffie scowled.

"Don't yell at her. Everyone is freaked out about this."

"I-I don't know what could have happened," Merlin muttered to himself. "I was sure I did the spell right."

"Well what do we do until you can figure out how to reverse this," Cid asked, finally entering the conversation.

"I can show Mickey-I mean King Mickey around," Yuffie offered, already latching herself onto his arm. Mickey looked at her warily.

"Fine. But don't do anything that might hurt him," Squall said.

Yuffie squished her face at him. "I'm not a child Leon. Jeez." With that said she pulled a rather reluctant Mickey out of the house.

"That isn't going to go well," Aerith said out loud and the others just nodded in agreement.

"So what do you want to do next," Yuffie asked after she had dragged the once mouse to various shops. He was out of breath. Yuffie was a very energetic girl. He felt sorry for the guy who ended up with her.

"How about some ice cream," he suggested, knowing that there was some sea salt ice cream around here. Yuffie nodded.

They got their ice cream and sat down. It was quiet for a little bit but then Yuffie started to talk again. Mickey nodded at her, though he was only half paying attention. But she suddenly stopped in mid-sentence.

"Something wrong?"

"No it's just…am I annoying you?"

Mickey looked at the girl's hurt face. He felt bad. He wasn't annoyed with her at all (ok maybe a little). He was more distracted by being suddenly human.

"No. Not at all. Why?"

Yuffie shook her head smiling. Mickey frowned in confusion. He didn't understand humans all that well. But he was glad that she wasn't upset or anything.

"Hey King Mickey?"

"Um."

"Thanks for spending the day with me," Yuffie said as she leaned over and kissed his cheek.


	83. Being a True Hero

**Last one is a poem like I said. I see it from Sora's POV.**

**Day 82-Being a True Hero**

What are heroes?

They aren't the people we read about

Ones who become famous

Who save lives all the time

Some silly dream or desire of a perfect person

No a hero isn't perfect

A hero must have flaws

They must fail at times and mess up

Make mistakes

Do the wrong thing

And in the end, prove themselves

Heroes are human

So like any other human, they can't be perfect

But I find hope in this

When they fall, they will stand back up

If they do something wrong once

The next time it will be right

To learn from the mistakes

To embrace their personal flaws

To know that they will fail at times

Only they can be heroes

Selfless, brave, giving

Troubled, nervous, wanting

These are the people I turn to

The ones I have become

Heroes who people can admire

Not because they have done something great

But because they had to work to accomplish it

Life is it's own reward and we must be thankful

We must take the hand that is dealt and place bets

To wait for, yet ignore, when we are given a great destiny

Live with what we will all become

To be our own heroes

To know that there will be trouble ahead

But that we can face it too

What is a hero?

Just another person like me or you


	84. You Need Her

**I got some time today to write. Woot! Today I haven't done much in the way of Somine. So you get a drabble. And yesh it is angsty. I feel Somine is second to Rircle's angstness. XD**

**Day 83-You Need Her**

As I watched you progress through the castle, it made me hurt. I would say it made my heart hurt, but of course I don't have one. But still, it troubled me. I didn't want to use you Sora.

I couldn't bare taking her away from you either, but I knew I had to. And somewhere inside of me, I knew I wanted to do it too. That I wanted you to love me like you love Kairi. I know it was selfish of me but I don't care.

And then I saw how you cared about me. Even after you knew I lied to you. And it broke my non-existence heart. I knew at that moment that I wasn't the one for him. He needed someone who would treat him better. Who would put him before themselves.

And that was her, Kairi.


	85. If Things Were Different

**I got a request! *pumps fist in the air* Thank you NarutoSonicSin2688(FFN) for saving me from sitting in front of the computer for half an hour wondering what to write (for I do actually do that sometimes) and thanks for reading it since there is a lot to read. Though those just joining you don't have to read it all. Some chapters are better than others. **

**Anyways NSS2688 asked for some Xemnas/Saix and this time I plan to spell Xemnas's name right. XD**

**Day 84-If Things Were Different**

If things were different…

…we would all still have our hearts. We would be able to feel and _say _we feel. We wouldn't have to use others for our own selfish needs because we wouldn't have one. We would still be humans. This shell wouldn't exist. I would be able justify my affection. We probably would have never met.

…liking you wouldn't be wrong. People would be more understanding about it and wouldn't pass judgment. It wouldn't matter that we are both guys. No one would say anything about that fact. I wouldn't worry you feel ashamed. We would live with whispers.

…it would be easier to admit my affection. There would be no worry of rejection or how you would feel about it. Because you would feel the same way. Or the rejection would be easier to take. Things wouldn't become weird between us. I would feel better saying it out loud. We would have to live with the event all our lives.

…everyone would still be alive. We would all be around and continuing our quest, even if it does become pointless. I would be able to stay in your presence, which is something I am fine with, at least for now. We might be able to find the answers. I would be able to see if this was real. You would have grown tired of us.

But things weren't different and there is nothing we can do to change it.


	86. Sunrise

**Tonight is opening night for Grease. Woot! It means I'll have more time soon to write these. Now read on!**

**Day 85-Sunrise**

Olette, Pence, and Hanyer were up on the hill. They had decided that since it was the last day of summer before school, that they would stay up and watch the sunrise. It was still dark out and the trio was a little bored.

"So what time is it?"

Olette looked at her watch. "Um, 5:45. It's about twenty minutes or so until sunrise."

Pence sighed and flopped down onto his back. He was getting tired of waiting. He just wanted to go home and sleep until school began.

"Wake me when it's time to go," he muttered, falling asleep. Olette sighed and Hanyer shook his head.

"Looks like he couldn't make it," Olette giggled. She was in a good mood. She had kind of missed school and she was having fun too. Hanyer seemed to be quiet this morning. Olette moved from the spot she was sitting in to sit next to Hanyer. He was on the railing and Olette was a little unsure. She didn't want to fall, but she wanted to know if anything was bugging her friend.

"You ok Hanyer?"

He nodded," I'm fine. Just thinking about this summer."

"Yeah it was pretty fun," remised Olette. "I'm going to miss just hanging out all day."

Her watch beeped telling the pair that it was six o'clock. There was about five minutes until sunrise. The sky was already beginning to become lighter, day coming once again.

"But who knows," Olette continued, when Hanyer didn't reply. "Maybe this school year will be fun too."

Hanyer turned to look at her. "Can we do this again too?"

The brunette watched the sky change colors as the sun rose steadily up. A nostalgic feeling came over her and she smiled warmly.

"Sure. We can do this every day if you want."

It was time to go and the two got Pence up. Together the trio made their way home to prepare for another nine months of homework, tests and problems. But they also knew that this year would hold friendship too and that was enough in some ways.


	87. Chocoholic

**Today is last day of Grease, so wish us luck. XD And a huge thank you to Bakura from School(FFN). Your review made my day. *glomps* Also Kingdom Hearts girls shouldn't go near stores.**

**Day86-Chocoholics**

Kairi, Selphie, Mircle and Namine were walking along the streets. After a stressful day yesterday, they were glad to spend some time with just them girls. Suddenly Mircle stopped and pointed to a window display.

"Hey look! This store is selling chocolate for 50% off!"

"Why?"

"Because well maybe they overstocked or something," guessed Selphie. She smiled and the other three nodded. Then they went inside the store.

Later that day.....

"What's going on here," asked a confused Sora.

Kairi, Selphie, Mircle and Namine stopped eating and looked up at Sora. They were down at the dock on the island. Surrounding them were numerous boxes of chocolates. Almost every brand you can think of was there.

"Eating some delicious chocolate. Want some?"

Sora was in shock. He couldn't believe that the girls had eaten almost all the chocolate around them. He saw only one full box, the rest either empty or almost. He shook his head, not able to speak yet. He then said something about having to go. The girls just shrugged as the clueless boy ran off.

"Hey guys this was so much fun. I love just eating chocolate and talking," said Mircle.

They had spent all their money on the boxes, but of course were able to get more than they could of the day before. "We should do this every year."

The other three agreed. And so buying and gourging themselves on chocolate once every year became a tradition among the girls.


	88. Girl Next Door

**It's return of the songfic! This time it's a Kairi/Namine one. I hope you guys like it and no I do not own the song. Girl Next Door is owned by Saving Jane.**

**Day 87-Girl Next Door**

_Small town homecoming queen_

_She's the star in this scene_

_There's no way to deny she's lovely_

Watching Kairi get ready everyday was something Namine never looked forward too. Although she loved her other and knew that she was a nice girl, Namine still thought she cared too much about her appearance.

Kairi was trying on the third pair of shoes, when she finally noticed the clock. Hurrying she grabbed her bag and raced out the door. Upon arriving at school, the redhead was greeted by a bunch of guys and girls.

_'Kairi sure is popular,'_ Namine thought as she watched Kairi. She separated herself from her other and walked inside.

Unlike Kairi, the nobody wasn't as popular. Since she learned that she could separate herself from Kairi for some time, Namine wanted to go to school. It was something she wanted to experience. She said she was Kairi's twin who lived in a boarding school before. It sort of worked. But no matter what, Namine realize that people didn't care about her as much.

_Perfect skin, perfect hair_

_Perfumed hearts everywhere_

_Tell myself that inside she's ugly_

Namine sighed as Kairi applied a third coat of lip gloss. It was after school and the pair were going to hang out with their mutual friends. Which meant Sora, Riku, Roxas, and Selphie. Any of their other friends either hated Kairi or didn't care about Namine.

As Kairi finished with her make-up, Namine looked at herself in the mirror. Even though she and Kairi looked alike, it was clear that Kairi was prettier. Her skin seemed to glow. Namine's was a bit pale. Her hair shine and looked so smooth. Namine's was kind of plain looking. Standing next to her other, Namine felt sort of dull.

"Ok we can go."

Namine nodded and tried to push out the thought that Kairi was better. Besides Namine was smarter and sometimes a nicer person that Kairi. That should count-right?

_Maybe I'm just jealous_

_I can't help but hate her_

_Secretly I wonder if my boyfriend wants to date her_

"Namine!"

The blonde was a little surprised by Sora's sudden hug. She hugged him back and giggled quietly.

"Hi Sora."

The keybearer smiled at her and Namine laughed again. Recently the two began dating under the nose of Kairi. After they broke up, Sora said it would be weird to date her nobody and only after promising not to say anything, Sora accepted. Still being the goofy, loveable guy he is, Sora was open with his affection.

Kairi cleared her throat and looked a bit angry. Roxas and Riku exchanged worried looks and Selphie kept on smiling.

"Let's go guys," she cried, clearly not sensing the tension. They all nodded and started off. Kairi kept glaring at Namine. It unnerved her a little and Namine felt resentment towards her. She hated being mad at Kairi, but it was hard when she got jealous.

_She is the prom queen_

_I'm in the marching band_

_She is a cheerleader I'm sitting in the stands_

_She gets the top bunk I'm sleeping on the floor_

It was in the middle of the night and Namine found it hard to sleep. It had been four months since Namine noticed how differently people acted towards her than Mrs. Popular.

Namine joined the band during her first week. That made her seem like a dork to some people. Like the people Kairi hung out with. Kairi was a cheerleader and a good one too. When Namine was with her or watching her, she always felt jealous of how she was so coordinated and skills.

The blonde also tried to run for Prom Queen. It sounded like fun, but no. Kairi wiped the floor with her. Looking back at the sleeping girl, Namine laid down next to the bed. She would stay merged with Kairi tomorrow. She wasn't up for school, but for now she would sleep separated.

_She's Miss America and I'm just the girl next door_

_Senior class president_

_She must be heaven sent_

_She was never the last one standing_

"Guess who won Class President," Selphie yelled. Namine could only think of one person and of course it was her. Kairi was surrounded by her group of admirers. It seemed they all worshipped the redhead like she was some kind of Goddess. Namine only huffed and went back to her work.

_A backseat debutant_

_Everything that you want_

_Never to harsh or too demanding_

It was hard sometimes to hate Kairi. It wasn't like she was mean or anything. On the contrary, Kairi was one of the nicest people you would meet, unless you get her mad. That's why she was so popular. Kairi did care about others and it was upsetting, that she didn't notice that sometimes she neglected her nobody. But of course Namine never said anything.

_Maybe I'll admit it_

_I'm a little bitter_

_Everybody loves her but I just wanna hit her_

"Hey Namine can you help me with something?"

It was homeroom and Namine was trying to read. She glanced up from her book to see Kairi's white smile. Knowing that she would beg if Namine declined, she nodded.

"Sure what do you need?"

She pointed to a student sitting in the back corner. Then she handed her nobody an envelope. "Could you please give this to him and make sure he reads it. It's very important."

Namine shrugged and took it. It didn't seem to hard. She went over to the boy and gave him the envelope. He gave her a weird look, but opened it and read the note inside none-the-less. After finishing he gave her another weird look.

"Freak. Why the hell would I want to go out with you? Get lost nerd."

Blushing, Namine sat back down at her seat. She looked over at Kairi, who was laughing with her friends. She felt a wave of rage and had the urge to go other there and smack her. But Namine was too gentle to do such a thing. Maybe it wasn't her idea either.

'_Yeah right.'_

_She is the prom queen I'm in the marching band_

_She is a cheerleader I'm sitting in the stands_

_She gets the top bunk I'm sleeping on the floor_

_She's Miss America and I'm just the girl next door_

_Oh and I'm just the girl next door_

No matter what she did, Namine could never compete with Kairi. It wasn't like she was trying to either. It's just that Namine wanted to be accepted. She never imagined that school could be so difficult. She wandered down the hall, feeling happy. She had just passed a hard test. But suddenly she dropped her books, wide eyed. Kairi was at Sora's locker and…they were kissing! Sora pushed Kairi away as he heard the books hit the ground. But he was too late. Namine was out the door, crying her heart out.

_I don't know why I'm feeling sorry for myself_

_I spend all my time wishing that I was someone else_

_She is the prom queen I'm in the marching band_

_She is a cheerleader I'm sitting in the stands_

'_I get it. I really do….'_

It had been a week since that happened and Namine was feeling no better about it. She avoided Sora and if she could, she would avoid Kairi. But she couldn't stay separated from her other for a long time. Still she avoided her as much as she could.

"Hey you alright Namine?"

The blonde looked over to see Riku sitting next to her. She nodded and looked away. Riku didn't say anything after that. The two sat in silent, then Riku spoke again.

"She loves you, you know."

"I know," Namine whispered.

"What happened, was an accident. I'm not sure how or anything like that, but Kairi is really sorry."

"I know," she said again, looking away from the boy.

"Namine," Riku hesitated. "You shouldn't hate her."

"I know!" Namine exploded. She couldn't take another comment about how she should just forgive her and make peace. No Namine was beyond that simple kindness. "Why does everyone like her? She's just so perfect and pretty and I'm what? Some kind of trash? I know Kairi cares about everyone and doesn't want to hurt me, but she does. Because of her I am always second best. I just can't take it!"

Riku raised an eyebrow at her and waited until she had calmed down a bit.

"You done?"

She glared at the silver haired teen, but nodded. Riku stood and embraced Namine. She went wide eyed with shock. But she didn't pull away.

"You don't get it do you. Talk to her. Maybe she'll understand."

_I get a little bit, she gets a little more_

Things began to calm down after Namine apologies to Kairi. She didn't actually talk to her about feeling second best or anything like that. The nobody just couldn't bring herself to do it. But she did feel better. She got back together with Sora, although Kairi still felt jealous by it. Still no matter what, Namine was still outshined by Kairi and it did hurt.

_She's Miss America and... she's Miss America_

_I'm just the girl next door..._

"Hey Namine, I'm jealous of you."

She was still shocked after hearing those words uttered from Kairi's lips. It seemed that Kairi was jealous not only of her relationship with Sora, but of her too.

"You talented in school and art, something I never was good in. I see you smiling with your band friends and it makes me happy for you. You don't have to try to be something amazing, you just are."

And from that day on, Namine realized that although she was second best, she was still a winner.


	89. How Did I Get Stuck with Her?

****

There isn't much Nuxay around or Kurxi or Kurxay. So here is one. Day 88-How Did I Get Stuck with Her?

I looked over at Nuxay. She frowned at me and moved a little uncomfortably. I sighed and tried again to open the door.

"It's not going to open, Kurxi," Nuxay said from behind me. I spun around and almost whacked myself against the sink. It was sad, but true. Both me and Nuxay had gotten stuck in one of those unigender bathrooms. You know ones that you find in doctors' office or at gas stations. I was just glad I didn't get stuck with Mircle.

I had to go to the bathroom and of course there wasn't one around. Me, Riku, Mircle, Nuxay, and Clemrix had decided to go for a car ride. Riku was driving and Mircle had the passenger seat. She smiled at Riku and I almost puked from all the flirting. I was seated behind Riku and Nuxay had the seat in the middle. Clemrix has the one behind Mircle. It was weird that us nobodies got stuck behind our others, but that's not important. Me and Clemrix exchanged disgusted looks and I went back to looking out the window went it hit me.

"Guys I have to use the bathroom."

"I didn't know nobodies went to the bathroom," Mircle teased. It seemed that Mircle hated me. She was always putting me down, fighting with me or teasing me. It was annoying, but I did the same in return.

"And I didn't think heartless could talk," I shot back. She glared at me and then turned back around.

"I can see a gas station. I'll stop there," Riku said. He gave Mircle a look and she sighed. It was one of the reasons I liked my other. Riku didn't like it when Mircle picked on me. He also didn't like me harassing Mircle, but that's another story.

We got to the gas station and I jolted out of the car. After I relieved myself I washed my hands and went outside, but I couldn't. The door handle would not turn. I kept trying but nothing I did would open it. I began banging on the door and after five minutes of nothing, I thought they had all abandoned me. Suddenly the door opened and I fell into someone. As you guess it, it was Nuxay. She pushed me away, but I pulled on her. Sadly I made a mistake for she fell into the bathroom and the door slammed shut.

So that's how we both ended up here. Nuxay had taken refugee by the toilet and I stood by the door. We didn't speak very much, so it was very quiet. At times Nuxay started to talk, but she would always trail away. After what seemed like an hour, Nuxay spoke up.

"What time is it?"

"Do I look like a clock," I snapped.

"No but you might have a watch," she said softly, looking hurt. I opened my mouth to speak, but shut it and shook my head. Nuxay reached out her leg and kicked me by accident. I glared at her and she stuck her tongue out, but she still looked upset.

"What are you doing?"

"I don't know. I'm bored."

I slid down against the wall and sighed. Fighting was not going to help us. I felt trapped. Why wasn't anyone coming to find us? Did they leave? I would have asked Nuxay why she had come to check on me, but I was too stubborn. Instead I just sighed again and moved my head forward-to hit the sink.

"Ow!"

I heard Nuxay stifle giggles and I shot her a look. Rubbing my head I tried not to shout. Nuxay surprised me by crawling over. She kneel in front of me and looked at my forehead. Her hands were warmer than I would have thought. I felt a blush creep to my cheeks, as she examined my bruise. She pulled her hand away, but she was still close to me.

"You'll be find. It's a small bruise," she told me. I nodded and smiled at her. Nuxay smiled back in return. We remained close for a moment and I saw Nuxay blush a little too. She stood and looked at the door. I looked at her from where I sat, wondering what she was planning on doing. She smirked and I swore, just punched down the door. Reaching her hand out to me, we left the bathroom.

Of course the others had left us behind and we had to walk home. But it wasn't that bad of a day.


	90. Storyteller

**Requests? Please!! For now it's time for another poem. **

**Day 89-Storyteller**

Come tell me story that will change my life

Tell my that all I know is just a lie

I don't like how you messed with his mind

Were you threaten by me or were you just buying time

Please tell me that story that I so long to hear

Go on ahead and make me disappear

I know that it was anything but real

But nothing you say or do will change how I feel

Go on and tell me what had really happened with you

Of all the torture, the way that you got that bruise

It's just that I don't want to lose

I'm pretty sure that you feel the same way too

Just tell me the story and I swear I won't scream

I know that you know what he means to me

I have trust in you because you really do see

He was mine first, so just let go on that key


	91. That's what you get when you gamble

**Tifa is KH and Cait Sith is FF&. It still has KH. Deal with it. XD**

**Day 90-That's what you get when you gamble**

Several people glanced at the small furry animal that was running through the place. It was a cat, which black arms and legs, black up until the tip of his tail which was then white, and the top half of his face was black too. The rest of course was white. What was strange about this cat though, was that he wore a red bandanna around his neck like a cape and worn what looked to be like a crown. The strange cat caught many glances as he prowled around the place.

Finally Cait Sith, which was who the cat was, got to a slot machine. After joining Cloud and the others, he wasn't able to keep up his fortune-telling business and he didn't get much money. Well he didn't get much before, but that's not important.

Caith Sith knew that he could easily get some from the Casino. He was glad when they came to a big city. The cat slid away and quickly got to the Casino that was in the city. It was called "Lucky 13", which was odd. Still, Cait Sith went in.

Now he was playing the slots. He wasn't too bad, although it was kind of hard to do it with his paws. After what seemed like an hour, the cat banged his paws against the machine. It had seemed that the cat lost had lost all the money he had, some of which wasn't exactly his.

He was about to give up and leave, when he heard someone clearing their thoart behind him. There stood a pissed off Tifa. Her arms were crossed over her chest and her brow was wrinkled in frustation.

"Did you take some of my money?!"

Cait Sith looked at Tifa, then to her left and right. After pausing to look at her again, the cat took off. No way was he going to deal with her right now.

"Cait Sith! Get your ass back here!"


	92. Bloodstones and Jonquils

**I totally forgot about doing my flower and jewel of the month yesterday. So I'm doing it today. And I won't forget at the end of this month. Ok March's flower is jonquil for affection and stone bloodstone for courage. Which couple goes with that? Rircle most likely.**

**Day 91-Bloodstones and Jonquils**

"You really think this will win her over Clemrix," Riku asked the Nobody. She nodded at him.

"If anyone knows Mircle as much as her it's me. So don't worry Riku. I got your back," Clemrix told him with a mischievous smirk.

"Yeah but at what price," Riku muttered. But he knew that Clemrix could help him out with Mircle. Things had been strain since she returned and Riku wanted to show her that he still cared. So he turned to Clemrix for advice, knowing she could give him some insight as to how.

"All girls love flowers anyways," Clemrix continued, pointing to a display of different flowers. "And this is something Mircle will like," she told him, pressing a green stone with red spots over it into Riku's hand. He looked at her funny.

"A rock?"

"No a bloodstone. It represents courage which it took for her to leave, get control over her Heartless side and come back here. Just trust me," she cried when she saw Riku's unconvinced look. He sighed and pocketed the stone.

"What kind of flower should I buy," he asked, turning back to them. "I mean would one type matter over the other?"

"Mircle doesn't have a preference, but I suggest the jonquils. They are uncommon and mean affection."

Riku stared at Clemrix in wonder.

"What?! I have a lot of time on my hands," Clemrix yelled before walking off. "And good luck!"

Riku shook his head as he bought the flowers. He could understand why Mircle didn't get along with Clemrix well.

Riku took a deep breath before walking down to the beach with both presents on him. He told Mircle to meet him down there.

As he got closer he could spot her standing by the edge of the water. As he walked he thought about how much she changed. Yet at the same time he could still see the same blonde girl he met all those years ago.

"Hey Mircle," Riku called out, running the rest of the way. The girl let out an "oomph" as Riku ran into her.

"Hey Riku," she chuckled pulling away. She noticed the flowers right away and raised an eyebrow.

"Those for me?"

"Um…yeah," Riku said scratching his head. He handed them to Mircle who smiled at him. She smelled them and gave Riku a hug.

"Clemrix helped me pick them out. Said they were jonquils and they meant affection."

"Aww Riku that's so sweet of you and so strangely nice of Clemrix."

"She also told me to give you this. It's a bloodstone." Riku dug it out of his pocket and handed it to her. Mircle looked at it and Riku wondered if she liked it or not.

"It means courage," he added. Mircle was still staring at the stone and Riku shifted awkwardly. But then Mircle had her arms around his neck and was kissing him.

"Thank you so much Riku."


	93. Jacksofalltrades

**Ok was a request by Mrfipp when I did this last year. I fixed it up some because I liked it enough to want to repost it. XD A meeting between Jack Skellington and Jack Sparrow(sorry CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow). **

**Day 92-Jacks-of-all-trades**

Jack Skellington was looking at all the different doors. He had already visited some and others just seemed to be…weird. But recently one had appeared. It was a curious thing to Jack. I mean a door appearing when it wasn't there before? Of course it was a curious thing.

The symbol on the door kind of scared him though. It was of a colorful bird(parrot), with a patch over one eye, a rolled up map in it's talons and a piece of what looked like money in it's beak.

Everyday Jack would trace his long fingers over the door, but he never had the courage to open it and see what laid beyond. Well until one day.

It was near Halloween and Jack was feeling low. The holiday was becoming repetitive and he wanted to try something new. He went walking in the woods with Zero to help get ideas.

"I just don't understand it. Why can't I think of anything new," the skeleton asked his dog. Of course Zero couldn't really answered, but he barked encouragingly. Jack sighed and continued on, lost in thoughts.

It wasn't until the strange door caught his eye, that Jack realize he had walked here. Taking a deep breath(which would be strange since I don't think he breathes), he opened it.

A rush of salty air enveloped him. Moments later, Jack was at Port Royal. Sounds of battle rang out suddenly and Jack yelped. He stood and looked around.

"What strange place am I in?"

He was about to walk around, when a grubby looking guy ran past him. Jack watched him go, then began to move forward, only to crash into someone.

"Hey! What's your problem mate?"

Jack blinked. He was looking at what was obviously a human. Yet he was dressed strangely and his hair was long for a man.

"Excuse me. But are you a man or a woman?"

Jack Sparrow gave the skeleton a weird look. First off he was a skeleton. That wasn't really too common. Second he seemed to be confused on Jack's gender, which was insulting.

"I assure you mate, that I am a man. Now what are you?"

Jack looked over himself. "I appear to be a man too."

Jack Sparrow opened his mouth to saw something, but decided against it. A cannon shot blasted through the air. Captain Jack had to get to his ship soon. But the "man" in front of him, made Jack curious.

"Excuse me, but can I ask you a question? Why are you a skeleton? You didn't steal any treasure by chance," Jack shuddered, remembering his trips to Isla de Muerta.

"No. I just am a skeleton. My name is Jack Skellington."

"I am Captain Jack Sparrow." Another blast was shot off and Jack cringed. He bowed to the weird creature in front of him and ran off. "Now I must bid thee farewell Jack."

Jack Skellington waved goodbye to his new friend, his mind filled with new ideas.

It was Halloween and Jack was grinning wide. He bore a pirate's hat and a large overcoat. A fake beard was tied to his face and boots where on his feet.

"Jack, what are you wearing," the mayor asked, clearly confused.

Jack just grinned wider and said, "That's Captain Jack to you."


	94. Sunset

****

********

Some Kaiora because I do like it. Just not as much as Somine (or Sorcle).

****

Day 93-Sunset

In all her days, she had never seen anything quite like a sunset. The beauty of the sky as soft colors were painted over the familiar blue. The feeling of a calmness you can't quite place. The warmth it brings. Many people will go there whole lives without ever stopping once to look at the sky and really watch as the sun fades away, bringing day to some other place.

But she watched it everyday. It was her only connection to him, for no matter where the two were, the sun would always be there and it would always set. At least this is what she had hoped was true.

That no matter how far apart they were, he may be watching the same sun(or a different one) set over the horizon. That alone would keep them together. It would remind her, that he's not so far away.

The sunset also brought the promise of a new day. That maybe tomorrow he'll come home. That maybe tomorrow something will happen. It was filled with many possibilities and it showered the girl with hope for the future.

As the sun finally went down, she stood and brushed the sand off. She made her way to her boat and started home. The sky was getting dark, but she could still see traces of colors still there. A faint smile in the sky; one that matched her own.

A promise of tomorrow and all it held. A promise of him.


	95. New Friends

**When Kairi went into that portal thing I was wondering if she went straight to The World That Never Was or if she went other places. So I made a Naruto crossover to show where she might have gone before TWTNW. **

**Day 94-New Friends**

Kairi wasn't sure where she was. She was trying to find Sora, but instead she ended up in some village. People dressed sort of weirdly passed her by, not paying the young red headed any attention.

She walked around and eventually came across a group of kids. They looked to be about twelve or a little younger. She walked slowly over, making sure they weren't dangerous or anything.

"Hey who's that," a blond in an orange jumpsuit asked. Well yelled. Kairi felt frozen. She listened as the other four kids said that they didn't know. One of them was a girl in a red dress with pink hair. She seemed to be intrigued by Kairi. Another one was a boy with black hair wearing a gray hoodie and had a dog with him. He also didn't seem to be frighten by the princess. The last one was also a girl with bluish black hair and was also wearing a hoodie. She seemed shy.

"Hi, I'm Kairi. I'm from Destiny Island and I'm looking for someone," she told the group.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki," the blond said.

"Sakura Haruno," the pink haired one told me, smiling.

"I'm Kiba Inzuna!" the other boy cried.

"And I'm Hinata Hyuuga," the last one said timidly. Kairi liked her the best. I mean Sakura reminded her of Selphie and was friendly. But Hinata just had this easiness to her. She liked it.

"So how are you looking for?"

"A boy named Sora. He has spiky brown hair and blue eyes. About my height and carries a large key with him. Have you seem him?"

They all shook their heads. Then Sakura offered her to hang out with them. Well actually they said train. Kairi declined, but said she would still hang around. Then the group began to fight. Well that's what it looked like. Afterwards. Kairi asked Hinata about it.

"Oh, we were training. We have to sharpen our ninja skills."

"Ninja?"

Hinata looked at her strangely and Kairi smiled. "Sorry. Where I come from their are no ninjas."

The girl nodded and looked at the ground as they walked. It was awkward for a while.

"You're all good."

Hinata shook her head. "No. They are all better than me. Especially Naruto."

Kairi could tell that Hinata was implying something, but she let it slid. She didn't want to cause anything bad to come between them by teasing. Instead she stopped and smiled at her.

"Well I think you're awesome. I have to go, but I'm glad I met you guys. Your cool people."


	96. Mortality

****

I was busy yesterday. So another two day deal. But hey! I lasted longer than I did last year so don't worry. I will get this done.

Moar angsty Rircle? Like I write anything else. ^_^

Day 95-Mortality

Riku was dead. Or he was going to be someday. The thought made the technically non-living girl feel down. She didn't like the thought.

She knew that Riku wasn't going to die anytime soon. He wasn't fighting or off on other worlds and he was healthy. But that didn't stop the grim thoughts from invading her mind. Especially after she lost her master.

Yes she had killed her master herself and he didn't actually care for her. But he brought Mircle to life and gave her a purpose. Without him she would have never of met Riku. And she thanked him for that by ending his life.

And Mircle didn't want to be the cause of another death.

So maybe that was why she was avoiding Riku lately. Why she didn't kiss or hug him as much. She didn't want to get too close, so that when Riku did die, she wouldn't have to feel the pain.

Mircle hated that they were mortal. It meant that there was too many ways they could die. She sometimes counting the ones she could. Like drowning, or hypothermia, or something else. No matter where they went there was danger. And who knew if either one of them could get sick later. Mircle was at risk too. Though her body did age she would live beyond most of her friends. Mircle didn't want Riku to feel like she did before.

"Why do we have to die," she muttered to herself, turning away from the grave of her master. Riku was at the edge of the cemetery, waiting for Mircle. He said that places like these creep him out and Mircle only smiled. But now looking at his distant figure, she felt confusion and doubt. She decided that she wouldn't tell Riku any of this. Maybe in time she would come to terms that everyone was going to die. Hopefully before any of them did.


	97. Picking up girls always leads to trouble

**I wanted to write a brotherly Roxel drabble, but I also wanted to do another Xigxas drabble, so I'm doing both. Axel is going to teach Roxas how to pick up chicks and Xigbar is getting dragged with them.**

**Day 96-Picking up girls always leads to trouble**

"I finally found you two," Xigbar grumbled from behind Axel and Roxas. Axel sighed, hoping that none of the other members would notice they were gone and come looking for them.

"Ah Xiggy," Axel said. He frowned at the redhead at the ridiculous shortening of his name. "What's up?"

"You know you're not suppose to go out without permission. And dragging Roxas along is not right. You're teaching him all the wrong things."

"Oh come on. Everyone does it first off and secondly Roxas wanted to come. Right?"

The younger Nobody just nodded his head. He didn't want to be lectured by Xigbar but at the same time he knew he should back up his friend.

"Fine. What were you planning on doing," Xigbar asked. Axel sighed. He wished the man would just go away.

"Nothing really," he said, hoping that Xigbar would accept that and leave. But then Roxas screwed that up by adding,

"Axel is going to teach me how to pick up girls."

Xigbar raised an eyebrow at Axel who shrugged. "What? There's nothing wrong with that."

"Yes there is Axel. You shouldn't be mingling with the human females at all and teaching Roxas how to do it is irresponsible," Xigbar chastised.

"Blah, blah, blah," Axel said, not really listening. He grabbed Roxas's wrist and began to drag the boy away. "Well it was nice talking to you. Let's do it again sometime."

Roxas glanced back at the scowling Xigbar to Axel. He wasn't sure if going with him was the right thing to do, but it was too late to turn back now without disappointing Axel.

"So exactly what are we doing," he asked once they were in the middle of Twilight Town.

"Look around you Roxas. What do you see," Axel asked, spreading his arms out. Roxas scanned the area, much like he was taught to do.

"Well I see a store that is selling-"

"Not what I meant. I meant the people."

"What about them," Roxas asked confused. Axel sighed, shaking his head.

"The girls. We are here to act like guys. Flirt with them and the like."

"But I thought we weren't allowed to associate with the regular humans?""We aren't, but don't let that stop you," Axel said, already moving towards one girl. Roxas waited, wanting to see what Axel was doing.

He began to talk to the girl and she talked back. Then he leaned close and whispered to her. Her face twisted into anger and she slapped him across the face.

"He deserved that," Xigbar said from behind Roxas, causing him to jump in surprise.

"Xigbar?! What are you doing here?"

"I knew Axel was going to do something foolish and I follow to make sure he didn't get hurt. If he died Xemnas would kill me."

Roxas nodded and watched Axel return rejected. He spotted Xigbar and his face dropped even more.

"What do you want now?"

"Just to see how well 'picking up girls' was going for you," he responded with a smirk. Axel glared at him.

"It's going so well. Thanks for asking."

"Then why is your cheek red?"

"That's…how girls show their affections," Axel said, lying horribly.

"Really," Xigbar asked incredulously.

"Yes."

"Well that's how Larxene shows her affection," Roxas said. Both guys stared at him and he wondered if he said the wrong thing. Xigbar looked intrigued and Axel nervous.

"Oh and how would you know this?"

"Because that's what she sometime does to Axel, though I've also seen them-"

"Ok maybe this was a bad idea," Axel cried, stopping Roxas from going any further with that sentence. But Xigbar was already satisfied with getting Axel embarrassed. He turned on his heel laughing. Axel followed still red in the face. Roxas stood for a moment not sure what happened.

"So does this mean we're done?"

With no answer he ran after the two. He just hoped this wouldn't the last time Axel took him out and it probably wouldn't be.


	98. Breaking the Habit

**Requests! It's been a while since I asked for them. Feed me with your requests. I'll be sure to write what you want. **

**But for today it's another songfic (or drabble). This time Roxas. The song is Breaking the Habit by Linkin Park, so I do not own it. **

**Day 97-Breaking the Habit**

_Memories consume _

_Like opening the wound _

_I'm picking me apart again _

Roxas looked up at the moon. He started having nightmares and of the worse kind. All the bad memories he had were coming back to haunt him. It was painful and confusing. Roxas felt so upset.

_You all assume _

_I'm safer in my room _

_Unless I try to start again _

Roxas of course was living on through Sora, although at time, mostly when Sora was asleep, Roxas could separate himself in a way. He was like a ghost or something close to that. But Roxas could also lose himself in Sora. Become nearly nothing at all.

When they started to talk of their journeys, Roxas would do that. He couldn't stand to here it.

_I don't want to be the one _

_That battles always choose_

Fights after fight played over in the nobodies head. Sometimes they meshed with Sora's fights, other times they didn't seem like they actually happened.

_Cuz inside I realize _

_That I'm the one confused _

_I don't know what's worth fighting for _

_Or why I have to scream _

It was hard sometimes. Being a nobody. Roxas wasn't his own person. He couldn't survive without Sora and yet the moments when he was separated he felt most alive. The memories of Twilight Town felt a little fake to him. He was never meant to be there. It wasn't true. But now looking up at the sky through his own eye. Hearing his own voice yells pointlessly. That was real.

_I don't know why I instigate _

_And say what I don't mean _

_I don't know how I got this way _

_I know it's not alright_

"Namine do you ever wish you couldn't be a nobody," he asked one day. It was sudden and he regretted asking her.

Namine just looked at Roxas. She knew what he meant by the question, but she didn't want to answer. It was point to wonder. But seeing Roxas's distinguish face, she didn't want to hurt him.

"Sometimes."

_So I'm breaking the habit _

_I'm breaking the habit _

_Tonight _

Roxas remembered when he first learned he could separate himself from Sora. He awoke from a nightmare and jolted up. He stood to help reassure that he was awake and ok. That's when he saw that it was his own body standing and that Sora laid sleeping on his bed.

"Weird…"

_Clutching my cure I tightly lock the door _

_I try to catch my breath again _

_I hurt much more _

_Than anytime before _

_I had no options left again _

He was once again at the beach, watching the stars. He came here when he was feeling upset or lonely. The numerous numbers of the distant suns calmed the blonde. It made him feel like he wasn't so alone. That there were other places out there.

But at the same time, it made him even sadder. Roxas was stuck where he was. He knew he couldn't go anywhere. If he did leave it would only cause problems. So Roxas ignored the feeling. He let himself escape through counting the stars.

_I don't want to be the one _

_That battles always choose_

_Cuz inside I realize _

_That I'm the one confused _

"Hey Roxas are you ok?"

He looked up at Namine. Roxas had told Namine his secret after not too long after he discovered it. Of course he had to make sure it was safe for both people.

"I'm fine. Just thinking."

Namine nodded slowly. When they first came to Destiny Island, the two did fine. Neither one had a problem living through their other. But eventually Roxas became depressed. The witch could tell her friend didn't like to be confined. He was so confused and lost. Namine wanted to help him, but she didn't know how.

"Ok."

_I don't know what's worth fighting for _

_Or why I have to scream _

_I don't know why I instigate _

_And say what I don't mean _

_I don't know how I got this way _

_I'll never be alright _

Roxas would pass his hands over the sharp, cool metal. He could never pick it up or feel it. He wasn't sure if he wanted to. But Roxas would imagine picking it up and moving in up his arms. To feel pain again.

_So, I'm breaking the habit _

_I'm breaking the habit _

_Tonight _

It was a year later, when Roxas finally could make himself solid. He kept the fact to himself, mainly staying deep inside Sora. His thoughts would race. He was all over the play, slowly loosing himself.

But the nobody felt that being able to be solid. To be like everyone else, just for a little while was enough.

_I'll paint it on the walls _

_Cuz I'm the one that falls _

_I'll never fight again _

_And this is how it ends _

Roxas looked at all the blood around him, surprised he could still bleed. He heard a noise outside the bathroom and panic. If Sora or anyone else saw him, he wasn't sure what would happen, but he knew it would be bad.

The door opened slightly. The figure outside it was outlined in light. Roxas would never forget Sora's face. A mix of shock and pity. He didn't understand why Roxas did something like that. The nobody didn't either.

"I'm sorry, I'm so weak."

_I don't know what's worth fighting for _

_Or why I have to scream _

_But now I have some clarity to show you what I mean _

Kairi watched Sora from a little way off. He was just looking aimlessly at the water. She knew what had happened with Roxas, but she didn't want to intervene. It was between the two of them. Still she wanted to know why.

"Roxas thought he was loosing himself. He felt that he could disappear at any time," Namine told her other. Kairi nodded. She could understand now. But it didn't make it any better.

_I don't know how I got this way _

_I'll never be alright _

_So, I'm breaking the habit _

_I'm breaking the habit _

_I'm breaking the habit _

_Tonight_

It was two years later and Roxas was no longer seen. Sora said that he was still aware, but that he was afraid that if he did anything, he'll lose control again. But he also said that Roxas was fine. He had accepted what he was and that even if he would have to live in Sora, he would never be alone.


	99. Backstory: Kurxi

**Another backstory! This time it's Kurxi. And day 100 is coming up. I shall do something special. **

**Day 98-Backstory:Kurxi**

Riku wasn't excepting it. He wasn't excepting to see someone so like Mircle attack him and then do something worse. The girl, whoever she was, stole his heart. Riku felt himself fade. He became a heartless and the Mircle look alike ran off.

That was how I was born. When I first came into being it was strange. I didn't think that it was possible for my other to be ambushed so easily. But I felt kind of thankful. Because of her(who I later found out was Clemrix, Mircle's nobody) I was alive. Well as alive as a nobody can be.

But I was mad too. I had to get revenge on her. Clemrix would pay for attacking Riku. So I set off, hoping that somehow Riku could come back. I hope he could.


	100. From Apples to Zebras

**Day 100 is tomorrow. I hope you'll looking forward to the surprise that I have in store. XD But since it's day 99, another A to Z list.**

**Day 99-From Apples to Zebras**

Apples-It always made Clemrix wonder why Mircle would go through all the trouble of picking ones from the top when there were perfectly good apples near the bottom.

Blue-Clemrix had always envied her other's eyes; they were such an interesting shade of blue.

Clouds-Sometimes they would just sit and watch the clouds together, not thinking about their chaotic past.

Dance floor-Some things just seemed easier to talk about on the dance floor; the music made it all too easy to forget what was said later.

Eraser-Mircle tried and tried, but she could never erase the memory of Clemrix telling her that she hated Mircle more than anything.

Forget-There was some things that Clemrix could not forget about who she and Mircle were.

Guilt-How could Mircle not feel guilty; At least she had a heart unlike her nobody.

Hairband-"I really think you'll look cute with your hair pulled back, Clemrix."

Ice cream-What was it about the sweetness of the dessert that always had Clemrix laughing about nothing at all?

Joking-Sometimes Mircle thought that the comments Clemrix made towards her was more than her just "joking".

Kingdom-Did Clemrix ever think about Kingdom Hearts again after she stopped taking hearts?

Lullaby-Clemrix always knew that Mircle had a beautiful voice; Her sad melodies were a lullaby to her.

Miracle-It was hard to understand why Mircle had ended up with such a name, especially for being so dark.

Nod-All she needed was to see her other nod, and she knew that it was ok to leave.

Oranges-"Are all fruits as sweet as this," Clemrix asked, not knowing a lot about the human world.

Pills-Clemrix never told anyone about the pills she saw Mircle taking one night; she knew better than that.

Quilt-"Life is like a quilt; Everything we experience gets stitched together to show the story of our lives."

Ridiculous-Mircle thought it was ridiculous that Clemrix saw her heart as a gift and not a curse like it really was.

"Sorry."-"I didn't mean to hurt you Clemrix. I'm sorry."

Tree tops-Finally Clemrix climbed to the top of the tree and saw how amazing it was to be so high above the earth.

Umbrella-Sharing an umbrella was always an awkward moment.

Violin-Mircle didn't know that Clemrix could play the violin so well.

Whisper-Sometimes Clemrix was drawn back to the reality of her hatred for her other when she heard their confused whispers.

X-ray-She was fascinated by the machine; Clemrix was always more curious than angry.

Young-No matter how old they said they were or how they looked, they would always be younger than the people are them.

Zebras-Just like zebras, both Mircle and Clemrix have different stripes, but they are still the same no matter what.


	101. I Didn't Mean It

**Day 100. Today I bring you Roxas killing Mircle. Why? Because you wouldn't have expected it and I wanted to do something unexpected on this day. And my favorite OC being killed by my least favorite KH character is about as unexpected as it comes. Or a Rikora drabble that wasn't a request. XD (And is not realistic because Mircle would usually kick Roxas's butt. XP)**

**Day 100-I Didn't Mean It**

Roxas looked at his friend's limp body in fear. He wanted to run over to her, check to see if she was ok and help her, but something told the Nobody that it was too late. He had killed her.

Roxas feel to his knees as he began to sob. He didn't mean to do it.

What had happened was that Mircle had come asking about Clemrix. The girl's Nobody had finally began associating with people other than Mircle, Kurxi and Nuxay. Roxas didn't really like her, but he was nice enough. Mircle wanted to be sure that Clemrix wasn't being a jerk when it just happened.

Roxas tried to recall if he said something to set it off. But he couldn't think straight at the moment. All he remember was that they were discussing Clemrix's social habits, when Mircle began to change. She tried to rein it under control, but she couldn't stop it.

As soon as she was a Heartless, Roxas had the Keyblade. He didn't want to fight Mircle, especially with such a weapon, but when she attacked him, Roxas only reacted. If he had been as good as Sora he might have just knocked her out, knowing she had no control in her Heartless form. But he was doing all he could to stay alive.

Which meant that Mircle died. It was a disheartening to think of even after it had occurred. And now Roxas had to explain it all to Riku. Oh God, how was he going to do that? He couldn't even bare to explain it to himself.

"I didn't mean it," he whispered, looking at her body once again. It had reverted to human form upon her death. "I didn't mean it at all."


	102. How Innocent We All Are At First

**Faith is Mircle's by Kurxi, Terrian is Riku's by an unknown mom, Yuriko is Sora's and Namine's and Caroline/Zanth are Roxas's and Kairi's. They are either in their early teens or older kid years. Enjoy.**

**Day 101-How Innocent We All Are At First**

It was in the middle of summer. Most people were on vacation, but some were fine where they were. Living on Destiny Island was like a vacation for most people. Mainly for younger ones.

That's why Mircle let her daughter go out this morning. She was complaining there was nothing to do and as a mature(well sort of) girl, Mircle let her go play.

Faith was Mircle's daughter by Kurxi. It wasn't something that Mircle had excepted and Kurxi of course married Epii, but she still loved the child. She looked like her mother, with short blonde hair, pale skin, slim figure, but Faith has her father's eyes. Two sparkling coals that were the only reminder of her father.

Faith decided to go to the island. She loved going there. It was so much fun and peaceful early in the morning. Not too many people let their kids out so early in the morning, so Faith usually had the beach to herself.

Except for this morning when Faith saw Yuriko and Zanth playing around. She smiled. The two were close friends because of their parents.

Yuriko was the same age as Faith and the two were best friends. Yuriko looked like her father more than her mother. She had light brown hair that reached to her shoulders and was kind of spiky. Her eyes were a mix between blue and green and her skin was a fair color. It was a bit palish because of her mother.

Zanth was the opposite. The boy had tan skin since he was always outside in the sun. His hair was a cherry blonde color, that went to his chin. His hair wasn't really spiky like his father's, but he bore his father's blue eyes. He was also two years younger.

Looking around, Faith didn't spot Zanth's twin Caroline. It seemed the two were alone and the teen didn't want to interrupt her friends. So she started towards the other side. Faith smiled, happy that the two were getting along to well too. She always knew about Zanth's crush on Yuriko. She silently wished him luck.

The air was cool and Faith closed her eyes. She loved the feeling of the wind. She almost lost herself when the sound of something hitting the water brought her back.

Opening her eyes, she saw Terrian standing by the shore, tossing rocks. Seeing him always made the blonde uneasy. He was Riku's son. Faith knew well about Mircle's past with Riku. She was always upset that her mother choose to live alone. It made sense with Mircle being half-human, but it still was sad.

"Hey Terrian!"

The silver hair boy looked over at Faith. He looked away blushing slightly. Terrian also knew of their parents' history and so whenever Faith came around, he would get nervous.

"Hey Faith. How are you?"

"I'm good," she replied, a little down that he was acting so cold. He really did take after his father. "So what's going on?"

"Nothing much."

"That's cool."

It was quiet again and Faith wondered if it was a bad idea to come over here. She looked down at the sand and shifted awkwardly.

"Hey Faith I was wondering if you want to hang out?"

The blonde looked up, her black eyes staring into Terrian's dark green ones. She smiled and nodded. Terrian nodded, glad that she agreed. It was strange that the two were together that day after knowing that their parents couldn't be. But in some ways they were through their children, which was enough for them.


	103. Fighting Grounds

**This is a fight between Epii and Ameya. Cuz I want to improve my fighting scenes so they don't fail so much. ^_^**

**Day 102-Fighting Grounds**

Epii leaped from building to building. She had no idea where she was headed. All she knew was that this strange boy had just run off with all her money.

He finally stopped at a low building and spun around to face her. Epii panted, but stood her ground. She didn't want this thief to think he was tired. That would make her vulnerable and Epii was not about to do that.

"What the hell! Who are you?"

The boy just stood there. He was taller than her, but not by much. It seemed that he was trying to figure out something. Epii saw her money and took a chance, kicking the boy's arm. He pulled away, but dropped the money. Epii grabbed it and turned to go, but Ameya was too fast. He moved in front of her, slashing a large scythe in front of her. Epii "eeped" and jumped out of the way.

"I am Ameya," he told her, smirking. "And I must make amends for loosing her by killing you."

Epii raised an eyebrow in disbelief, but got ready to fight. She wasn't able to let some boy get the best of her.

"Be prepare," she told him.

The two began to fight, each throwing their best at each other. After what seemed like an hour or two, they were both hurt and panting. Epii was ready to collapse from exhaustion, but she was too headstrong to do such a thing.

"You can't beat me. Just face it."

Epii ran at him, throwing a kick to his chest, but Ameya blocked it with his scythe. He was impressed with her skills so far. She was a worthy opponent and he wondered how much longer she could last.

"It's sad to think you can win." He blasted Epii with dark energy and she let out an ear shattering shriek. She tried to get back up, but it was useless. That blast of energy was too much. She was beaten.

"I'll spare you because you are strong. But when we meet again, you won't be as lucky."

Ameya took off. Epii laid there on the rooftop and wondered if she was going to die. Later Pixie found her and helped her back to health. Epii looked at her injuries as she recovered. A burning rage grew in her chest.

"Damn right Ameya. I will kill you next time."


	104. This is why I hate my friends

**Have some Fuence. I hear it's good for the soul and cures the common cold. XD**

**Day 103-This is why I hate my friends**

Fuu glanced around the circle she was sitting in. It was gym, but the teacher was no one to be seen. So the students decided to do what they wanted until either the teacher came in or it was next period. Fuu was just milling around watching people, when her nobody pulled her other to a small group.

"Hey."

Xufu smiled at the others, glad to have gotten Fuu to join them. The group consisted of Seifer, Roxas, Hanyer, Fiernxes, Axify, Olette, Pence and Kairi.

"Ok now we have an even number of boys and girls," Xufu said. "Are we ready to play?"\

Fuu raised an eyebrow in confusion. All she knew was that she was dragged over here because they were down a girl. Hanyer filled in the missing pieces.

"We're playing spin the bottle, curtsy of Kairi." The redhead raised a plastic coke bottle.

"We needed another girl since the guys didn't feel like having more of a chance of kissing each other."

"Whatever," Fuu replied. She didn't really want to play, but she didn't feel like protesting.

The group nodded and they all took seats on the ground. It went Fuu, Xufu, Fiernxes, Axify, Pence, Hanyer, Olette, Kairi, Roxas, Seifer and then back to Fuu. Kairi raised the bottle, then put it on the ground and spun it.

We all watched as the bottle's nozzle traveled around the circle. Finally it stopped at Hanyer. The two glanced at each other, blushing. Some of the people went "ooo" where other laughed. The two finally got to their knees and crawled over to each other. They paused for a moment, then kissed for a second. Xufu shook her head at them.

"Ah-ah. It should last for five seconds."

They shot her nasty looks, but did as they were told. Hanyer gripped the bottle and then spun it. It finally stopped at Fiernxes. The whole group broke out into laughs. Everyone's faces were red as they watched the two slowly crawl over and kiss. After they were done, some called cat calls at them and for a while their faces were a deep red. Fiernxes spun the bottle a little too hard and it took some time before it ended at Olette.

They kissed although neither were pleased with it. It went on for a while, with unwanted pairings. Fuu was lucky enough to be passed by for every round. But her luck changed when Pence spun it. She went wide-eyed as the bottle pointed at her. She looked from it to Pence, then back to the bottle.

"No."

But of course that wasn't going to happen. Eventually they got Fuu to do it. She didn't look at him as she made her way over. Pence say that she was looking away and felt ashamed. He knew that he was a hard person to like and wasn't that attractive. But knowing that Fuu wouldn't look at him before they had to kiss, it hurt.

The two finally meet each other and they froze there in the middle. Fuu finally looked at Pence and took a deep breath. Closing her eyes, she moved forward, when a whistle suddenly went off.

The teacher had just gotten back, looking angry. People were going to be in trouble for messing around. Guess who was in trouble? The two kids kneeling on the gym floor about to kiss. It seemed that the others had noticed the teacher coming in and had scattered, leaving the pair unaware. Now they had to clean the gym after school.

"Jerks."

"Hey I'm sorry that this happened. I didn't even want to play that stupid game." Pence and Fuu were alone, working hard in the gym. The teacher was watching them, but she left for a meeting. The two were left alone, but told not to speak or do anything while she was gone. So Fuu swept the floor and Pence picked up the trash. Only after a minute or two did he dare to speak.

"It's ok," Fuu replied quietly.

"It's awful that they didn't warn us."

"Well they're jerks. Forcing us to play and then just abandoning us." Fuu sighed and reminding herself to yell at Xufu later. She sensed that someone was staring at her and saw Pence looking confused and surprised.

"What?"

"You said a sentence."

Fuu smirked and put her broom down. "I said two."

"But-I-But-uh...I thought-um..."

"That I didn't have the ability to say more than one or two words at a time," she supplied, enjoying Pence's shock. He nodded, ashamed at his assumption. "Well I do that because I know people don't except a lot out of me. The only time I really speak is around Xufu or Seifer or people I'm comfortable with."

She was about to go back to work, when a hand was placed on her shoulder. "You feel comfortable with me?"

Fuu felt her cheeks go warm and memories of what happened earlier played in her mind. Pence was a little red too. "I guess."

He nodded. The two stood their awkwardly, until Fuu did something she didn't except herself to do. She leaned in and gave Pence a quick peck on the lips.

"You're easily to talk to. Don't think too much of it."

The loner went back to work, leaving Pence standing there, turning beet red like an idiot. He shook himself out of it and went back to work too. For the rest of the time, the pair would exchange small smiles and would blush occasionally. It seemed that the stupid game that got them into trouble, had helped them out in the long run.


	105. Twilight

****

********

A poem for Riku. I'm not sure who's saying it to him, so you can imagine it!!! XD Also requests por favor!

Day 104-Twilight

Twilight

A time in-between

Before morning's first light

How I long to hold you

My dear Twilight

Sweet light

When the sky is neither

Lit nor darken

Where I long to belong

If only to be with you

The blue hour

Another name you have

But to me I will always know

The true name you have

Though I won't say it

Twilight

Let us dance during this time

So few can see us anyways

Let us revel and be free

Until morning comes and the light

Tears you away from me

My darling Twilight


	106. Shadow

**Internet was down for a day, but it's back now. So time to post!**

**Day 105-Shadow**

I watched you. I'm sure you never noticed. It was easy to blend into the shadows. To disappear, so you wouldn't see me. I only allowed myself to be seen when it was necessary.

There were many times when I wanted to reveal myself, but there were things keeping me back. Loyalty to my master was the biggest one. I had a job to do after all. Knowing that after attacking you, that I wouldn't be accepted on your side also came to mind though that would be for later.

So I did nothing to show you my feelings. They weren't important anyways. I was sure that in time my like of you would fade. But it still didn't stop me from watching you.

And when we did see you, I would make sure to hid in the shadows first, before revealing myself to make some short comment or ask about Sora. I heard you say I liked him. It hurt to know you thought that.

I wanted you to notice that. That there was something there, even if they were unseen. But you didn't have the type of awareness to ever sense my presence. That made me kind of sad as well.

When I saved Sora and you, I tried to explain what happened. But you thought I was talking to Sora and I was mainly. But I wanted you to know I still cared.

So I left, trying to find a way to get rid of who I was. So then I could finally could out of the shadows and be with you.


	107. Ever Loyal

**Somine or at least that's what I like to think. Enjoy the poem.**

**Day 106-Ever Loyal**

Feel my  
Fingertips  
Tracing all your wounds  
Smooth skin  
Meets rugged edges  
Making us less than we  
Really are  
Not a whole  
Person  
But pieces of  
One  
Feel divided  
From your self  
And from the others  
Who can't seem to  
Understand their emotions  
Let it out  
So that your  
Wounds will  
Heal  
Trust me  
But don't tell me  
How you feel  
Let's remain  
Emotionless  
Detached  
From what makes us  
Human  
Take my hand  
But don't hold  
It tightly  
I can feel  
Your presence next  
To me  
You don't have to  
Push it  
Take things  
Slowly  
But don't forget  
That speed is involved  
Not exactly a  
Perfect match  
But we still  
Can open up our eyes  
To things greater than us  
Then turn away  
Uncaring  
But knowing  
That I won't  
Ever leave your side  
For I have decided  
That I want to  
Be yours  
No more lies  
Or having to pretend  
That I don't  
Have these feelings  
For you  
Even when death  
Comes and takes you away  
The eventual ending  
To our bleak  
Lives  
I won't betray you  
Or turn away from  
What matter to us  
For I am bound to you  
Ever loyal


	108. The Color Green

**Another two dayer. Sorry you guys but my dad's work schedule was blah and if you don't remember the computer is in my parents room. Dad asleep=No computer for me. First off today is another color drabble that is a little Namiku and a poem afterwards.**

**Day 107-The Color Green**

Green. Not as interesting as the other colors but still it intrigues me.

Green is known as a color to describe sickness or envy. It also refers to money. But green also can be applied to life. To springtime. To nature. The color almost contradicts itself which is kind of funny.

It is also the color of his eyes. They are intense usually and I don't always like looking into them. But they are a lovely shade of green none-the-less and they fit Riku as well.

Green.


	109. Talk to me

**Time for a poem. A Fuence poem. Because both rock. **

**Day 108-Talk to me**

Talk to

Me, Please

I just want

To hear

You whisper

Something

In my ear

A few words

Is all I

Ask of

You, my

Darling girl

So don't

Be afraid to

Utter a

Couple words

Into my ear

Because

I am always

Open to

What you

May have to

Say to

Me


	110. Chatroom One

***sweatdrops* I won't even give you an excuse. Just a sorry. So sorry. Now for the drabbles.**

**Day 109-Chatroom 1**

List of Usernames(for now):

Mircle-SufferingAngel

.Her

Kurxi-_writtenmistake_

Nuxay-dAnCiNgInThEsUn

Epii-dOn'T wAnT tO bE hUmAn

Riku-inTHEdark

Fiernxes--prankster-

SufferingAngel has logged on

_writtenmistake_ has logged on

.Her has logged on

inTHEdark has logged on

dAnCiNgInThEsUn has logged on

dAnCiNgInThEsUn:What's with all the depressing sns?

.Her:We're depressing people.

SufferingAngel:Clemrix!

.Her:What? It's mostly true.

_writtenmistake_:She has a point.

SufferingAngel:Oh be quiet.

_writtenmistake_:Make me! XP

inTHEdark:Can we please not fight?

dAnCiNgInThEsUn:And he speaks! ^^

inTHEdark: …

dOn'T wAnT tO bE hUmAn has logged on

dAnCiNgInThEsUn:Look it's another depressing sn!

dOn'T wAnT tO bE hUmAn:I'm sorry?

SufferingAngel:lol. It's ok. Nuxay is just antsy about those things.

_writtenmistake_:Antsy?

dOn'T wAnT tO bE hUmAn:I get it. But my sn is true to my heart.

.Her:How sweet.

SufferingAngel:Clemrix!

.Her:What?! I was being sincere.

SufferingAngel:Sure

.Her:X(

inTHEdark:Think they'll fight?

dAnCiNgInThEsUn:Maybe.

_writtenmistake_:Hopefully.

dOn'T wAnT tO bE hUmAn:Shut up. Mircle, Clemrix, stop it.

SufferingAngel:She started it....

dOn'T wAnT tO bE hUmAn:It doesn't matter who started it. Just stop.

SufferingAngel:Fine.

inTHEdark:Still think they should of fought. XD

-prankster- has logged on

_writtenmistake_:Gasp. His username isn't depressing.

.Her:We should kick him out.

SufferingAngel:Yeah only people with depressing sns can be here.

dAnCiNgInThEsUn:And me.

_writtenmistake_:And Nuxay. She's special.

dAnCiNgInThEsUn:XD

-prankster-:I'm not leaving. You can't make me.

dOn'T wAnT tO bE hUmAn:We can if we want to.

-prankster-:Go ahead and try.

inTHEdark:Are they going to fight now?

.Her:What's with you and people fighting?

inTHEdark:. Nothing.

SufferingAngel:I have to get going. Come on Clemrix.

.Her:Why?

SufferingAngel:COME ON!

.Her:-_-;

SufferingAngel has logged off

.Her has logged off

_writtenmistake_:Well I'm going to be going too.

inTHEdark:I might as well too.

dOn'T wAnT tO bE hUmAn:Same.

_writtenmistake_ has logged off

inTHEdark has logged off

dOn'T wAnT tO bE hUmAn has logged off

dAnCiNgInThEsUn:Bye Fiernxes!

dAnCiNgInThEsUn has logged off

-prankster-:......jerks

-prankster- has logged off


	111. Simple

**Wasn't sure what to do so have some Nuxay. I haven't written a lot for her.**

**Day 110-Simple **

Nuxay sat down at a table outside a restaurant. As she waited for her water to come she began to watch the people who passed her by. Ever since Mircle settled things with Clemrix life had become less complex. Things were more simple now even if her existence wasn't. But Nuxay didn't dwell on that fact.

She wanted to enjoy her simple life for as long as she could. She knew another problem would occur, but when and what exactly she wasn't sure. Once again Nuxay didn't put too much thought into it.

The Nobody was not one to really think about the future or about negative thoughts. She was more laidback. She let things happen the way they will. Some of the other Nobodies (especially Clemrix) thought she was weird, but that didn't bother her. After all she had Kurxi as weird as that was. And Mircle too.

A peaceful feeling enveloped the Nobody and she smiled to herself. Yeah she liked things simple.


	112. Tom vs Epii

**Mrfipp owns Tom who is fighting Epii. Mrfipp was someone who reviewed my story last year and was my constant fodder of requests. This is a variance of one she asked for.**

**Day 111-Tom vs. Epii**

Tom finished off another pathetic lesser monster. He was ready for the boss, although he was tired of fighting. If the boss didn't show, it would be fine with him. Tom was more than ok with leaving.

After a couple minutes of no one showing up, the brunette was ready to leave. He turned, his trench coat hitting his legs, and began to walk. Suddenly the sound of something dropping came from behind him. Tom turned to face his opponent and was a little bit shocked at what he saw.

A girl, about four inches shorter than himself was standing there. She was dressed like any average girl. A black jacket, jeans and sneakers. Her brown hair was tied back into a ponytail. But her intense expression and the way she held herself, gave off an air of strength. Her bluish-gray eyes ignored the stare of his blue ones, as Tom looked her over. She was too busy trying to figure out which was the best way to take him down.

"You the boss," he asked after a moment of so. She nodded. "My name is Epii and I am indeed your opponent."

Tom was still unsure, but he got ready to fight anyways. It didn't seem like the girl was going to back down.

"Be prepare," she said in a soft tone.

"Do I really 'ave to do this?" he answered in respond.

Epii drew her sword and ran forward. Tom teleported and Epii skidded. It happened two more times. Epii was getting mad.

"Can't catch me, eh?"

Epii spun around and lashed out. Her blade connected with one of his. Epii smirked and kicked him in the stomach, causing Tom to go flying backwards.

"You can't beat me. Just face it."

"That was annoying," the brunette murmured, as he stood back up. He was about to use his lightning magic to finish her off, but Epii wouldn't have it. She moved faster and using the flat of her blade, she knocked Tom out.

Epii sighed, looking at her defeated opponent, before walking off.

"You humans are all the same. That's why I win."


	113. Unsure

**Torn between yaoi, Sorcle, Demyxel and more Nuxay. So I choose Kairi! XD I might do the others I mention for other days. Have to have ideas in stock for the days I'm not sure what to write.**

**Day 112-Unsure**

Kairi paused as she passed by a wedding gown shop. She remember when she was younger she would stop by here all the time imagining what her wedding would be like. Now that she was older she stopped looking in the window at all the dresses. She had other things to worry about that marriage seemed to take a backseat for her.

But now that things were calmer she found herself outside the store. Most of the dresses were very beautiful all in different styles. She mentally picked ones she would wear if she got married. Then she began to wonder what it would be like just like when she was a child.

It made her wonder about her relationship with Sora as well. Would she be walking down the aisle to him? She could imagine it but she wasn't sure if it would happen. The future was unclear and Kairi couldn't definitely say she'll be with Sora forever. But she could hope for it


	114. Sora Needs to Stop Making Promises to

**Another day, another drabble. I'm starting to run out of ideas, so if you have any requests or anything, just send it my way. And yes I will be a broken record and keep on asking for requests until I have so many I don't know what to do. XD Now here is some Solette. I don't know why I'm doing it since I planned on doing Sorcle, but oh well.**

**Day 113-Sora Needs to Stop Making Promises to all these Girls**

Olette looked down at the note in her hand. She resisted the urge to look at it. She put the note back into her pocket and continued to walk down the street. Olette tried to keep her mind off it too, but it was hard. She giggled and smiled, remembering who gave it to her.

She got home and set her backpack down. She went up to her room and changed from her school uniform. The brunette pulled on brown leggings, a red dress that reached her knees and her favorite orange sneakers. Once she had changed, Olette grabbed the note and headed out. She couldn't stay home right now. Too much was going on for her to just sit still in a house.

So the nerd took a walk. Once she had walked her block two times, she made her way to the park. Finally Olette opened the note. It was actually a letter from Sora from two years ago. Reading over it, Olette could hear Sora's cool voice.

_Dear Olette,_

_Hey how are you!? I am doing fine. It's pretty boring here on Destiny Island. I mostly hang out with my friends. Kairi and Roxas send their hellos. How are Hanyer and Pence doing? Hopefully they haven't gotten themselves into too much trouble. But I'm sure you'll looking out for them. _

_Listen Olette, things have been a little crazy here. I learned that Kairi likes Riku, not me. It was hard at first, but I'm ok. I'm glad that I can talk about it to someone other than Roxas. You're such a good friend. _

_What I want to say is that I'm coming to visit you soon. I miss you guys so much....especially you. I hope we can hang out when I get there. I know you'll be able to help me out. You're good in that way. _

_Love, Sora_

Tears rolled down the brunette's face. She clutched the letter and slid against the slide. She didn't know why she was still so upset when she knew that it was going to happen. After all these years, she should have come to realize that he wouldn't come to her.

"Why Sora? Why didn't you come to me?"

The bell tower rang and Olette had to head back home. She left the letter behind, doing her best not to turn around and pick it up. No Olette knew she had to get over it. Sora didn't care about her and she would no longer care about him.

_'Love, Sora.......'_


	115. The Color Yellow

**Another color drabble since I don't have much time.**

**Day 114-The Color Yellow**

Yellow. It's usually portrayed as a bright happy color, but not all the time.

It is a color used to describe the sun or light. It's one of the colors people wear most in the Spring and Summer. It's a cheery, though not always easy to see color. It's almost like white, but as white is more innocence, yellow is more playful.

But the yellow I can most think of (beside's Selphie's overalls) is Mircle's eyes. The eyes of Heartless. A color that peer at you in the dark before they attack you. It seems both weird and right for them. Most ghosts or dead things eyes glow yellow maybe because it's an easy to notice color or because light glow.

Yellow. Both joy and light.


	116. Undeserved Friendship

**I know I had a list of ideas before, but I feel the need for some Xigxas and then Fuence.**

**Day 115-Undeserved Friendship**

"Hey Xigbar," Roxas said slowly. The Nobody he was talking to looked down at the young boy and then back to a thick book he was reading (Why is Xigbar reading? Idk).

"What is it Roxas," he still said, knowing ignoring him was not going to make him go away.

"I was wondering something."

"What?"

"Well you see…um…I was wondering if…."

"Kid either tell me or go away," Xigbar said getting impatient.

"Are you my friend," Roxas asked suddenly. Xigbar continued reading as if he wasn't going to answer, but after making Roxas wait for a few minutes he answered.

"I don't have friends Kid. They're a waste of time."

Roxas squeezed his face into one of anger. "That's not true!"

"Oh really," Xigbar said, raising an eyebrow at Roxas. He knew that Roxas would get upset when he said that, but it was true.

"Yes! Axel and Xion are my friends and there is nothing bad about that."

"Yes well I still don't see how it doesn't waste time. Now please leave."

"You're my friend," Roxas said softly, still upset. Xigbar started to put down his book, but Roxas was gone.

"You sure are weird Kid."


	117. Compatible

**Fuence. Haven't done some in a good while. So have more!!**

**Day 116-Compatible**

"Hey hey," Xufu cried out, going over to Fuu. The purple haired girl sighed, still not completely use to her hyper Nobody.

"What?"

"Did you get your compatibility test back yet?"

Last week most of the students took a compatibility test. Fuu didn't want to take it, but somehow Xufu coerced her to. She had not looked at the results yet, not that she was planning to. In fact she was ready to throw it out.

"Yes."

"Did you read it?"

"No."

"Are you going to?"

"Nope."

"Aren't you curious?"

"Not really."

Xufu frowned at Fuu, jabbing her in the forehead. Fuu stared up at her completely uncaring.

"Fine I'll look at it," Xufu said, taking the paper before Fuu could protest or rip it or something. She knew whoever was on there, Xufu was going to tease her about for weeks. She inwardly sighed, waiting for her to begin.

"Wow I can't believe he got on the list. That's interesting," Xufu said, handing it back to Fuu with a smile. "You should check it out."

Fuu just placed it in her bag and waved at Xufu to go away, which she did. Like she cared who was on there. A piece of paper shouldn't be able to tell anyone who to date or not.

Later that night, Fuu started to take her homework out, when she saw a piece of paper she didn't recognize. Opening she realized it as the compatibility test she had placed in there earlier. It listed a bunch of stupid things and gave off names of who she was most compatible with. Fuu was about to chuck it when she saw a name that made her stop. She began to smile knowing this was the person Xufu had mentioned earlier. It was strange he was on here, but at the same time it made sense. Shaking her head, Fuu chucked it into the wastebasket.

"Pence…"


	118. For You

**I know you must all hate me now, pulling so many two dayers, but it's not always my fault. So I apologies once again for it. This poem could be Kaiora or maybe Somine. (A little of Rircle too).**

**Day 117-For You**

As distant as the wind  
As hard as the earth  
I really don't understand  
Why my heart hurts

For you I would give my life  
For you I'll take it all  
But you would never let me  
You wouldn't let me take the fall

As changing as the sea  
As light as the air  
I start to hope  
That you will be there

For you I would never fight  
For you I would lay down my arms  
But you would let me stop  
You don't wish me harm

As mysterious as the night  
But as bright as the day  
You are the one I love  
These are the words I can not say

For you I would confess  
But only if you'll listen  
Because when I become more  
It will be just you I'm missing


	119. Darkness in Me

**For all you who are faving now have you read the entire thing so far? If so you are brave. I don't suggest anyone joining in now to read all 118 chapters. Just choose ones that catch your interest. XD Another poem only it's for Mircle!**

**Day 118-Darkness in Me**

You see the fire burning  
You can feel the heat  
But your never understand  
The darkness in me

You may know I have darkness  
But you misinterpret it  
I may be shallow on the outside  
But inside there is a bottomless pit

It takes away my hope  
It takes away my love  
All good things are lost here  
And it's because...

Nothing is left over  
Nothing but the pain  
All the bad things I do  
It's driving me insane

Darkness is taking over  
It's pushing away me  
The only thing left over  
Is a fake shell that's crazy

I don't want to hurt  
I don't want them to die  
But all this emptiness  
Is sucking me dry

You may not see it  
You may not believe  
That I'm really good  
It's just the darkness in me


	120. Oddly Me

**IcyBlackHandofDeath you just made my day. Thank you for your words and it's ok if you don't have a request right now as long as you have one later. XD And woot for converting you to Fuence. Next stop world domination!!!!!! *cough* Or not. **

**Anyways today's drabble or drabbles since the stupid Senior Schagerboard prevented me from getting on. The first is some Kurxi/Riku because I have not wrote them interacting by themselves. Should be fun. Or dangerous. Or dangerously fun. Or funnily dangerous. Or I should shut up and write the drabble already. XD**

**Day 119-Oddly Me**

"So Riku," Kurxi started looking at his other. It was just recently after they had stopped Clemrix. Well since he did. Clemrix suggested that all the Nobodies who came to be because of her should make peace with their others (not that she was keen on making anything with Mircle). So here he was talking to Riku.

The silver haired boy started at his Nobody. He didn't look too much like him. They were the same height but Kurxi was leaner. His hair was a light brown, kind of reddish too. His eyes were a dark green. And it wasn't just his appearance. Kurxi seemed more cocky than him mainly. And he seemed to have a non-caring attitude about things. He wondered if Sora or Kairi ever compared themselves to their Nobody before.

"What Kurxi was it?"

"Yes my name is Kurxi. Why? Is there something wrong with it?"

"No. I just wonder how you got it."

"I don't remember," Kurxi said after a minute. His birth and some time after it were blurry for him. Nuxay said it was because of selective memory. Kurxi didn't actually care.

"That's weird," Riku said. Kurxi nodded. For a moment the two boys stood in awkward silence. Then Kurxi decided to see if he could push Riku's buttons.

"So Mircle's your girlfriend right?"

"Kind of."

"What do you mean 'kind of'," Kurxi cried.

Riku scowled not wanting to discuss his…complicated relationship with the half-breed. "Just we aren't sure of what to do right now. It's difficult."

Kurxi nodded as if he understood. "She is a pain."

"What? I wasn't talking about Mircle."

"Well I am. She annoys me to no end."

Riku was appalled. What was his Nobody insinuating? Was he trying to start a fight? Riku really didn't like him right now. But he knew that Mircle (and Clemrix and probably Sora and Kairi) would be upset if he didn't give Kurxi a chance. Well Mircle might not care as much.

"Well she thinks lowly of you too if that helps."

"It does. Now I can harass her without worry," Kurxi said brightly.

Yes Riku wondered if he could befriend his Nobody. But at least not one took a swing yet. It was a start.


	121. Diamonds and Sweet Peas

**Today is the last day of April! Another flower/stone drabble. This month we got diamond for innocence and Sweet Pea for love. I asked someone before which pairing they think represents this (they are a huge KH fan too) and they said Sora/Roxas. So I'm doing Sora/Roxas.**

**Day 120-Diamonds and Sweet Peas**

"Mircle," Sora asked his friend. The blonde looked at him waiting for him to speak. "What kind of thing would you do to appreciate your Nobody?"

"Ha! Sora I would not ask me that question," Mircle said. Her relationship with Clemrix was tolerable at best. Sora looked disappointed. "Anyways why do you want to know?"

"I was thinking of giving Roxas something."

"Sora you are a strange human being. I hope you understand that."

"Um, sure?"

Mircle smiled. "So why do you want to give him something? Just to say 'Hey thanks for existing though I would of rather not have become a Heartless in the first place!'"

"Mircle that's kind of mean," the keybearer said.

"But truth," she pointed out. Sora couldn't think of anything to say against it.

"I just want to do something nice for him. Is that so wrong?"

"Nah, I'm just yanking your chain Sora," Mircle said. "So what should we buy for the blonde twit?"

After thirty minutes of shopping, Sora held a sweet pea flower and a necklace not too unlike the one he had (which he gave to Mircle) only with diamonds at the bottom.

"I feel like I just went shopping for Kairi," Sora said, not feeling comfortable with giving Roxas these things.

"Oh stop worrying. I'm sure Roxas won't take it the wrong way. If sisters aren't afraid to get each other jewelry or flowers to each others, brothers shouldn't either.

"But Roxas isn't my brother," Sora said.

"But he's like a brother, right?"

Sora nodded. Mircle was right. "Just give them to him and if things get bad then blame me. Now I got to go."

Sora took a deep breath and went to search for his Nobody. It didn't take him too long to find him down at the beach.

"Hey Roxas I have something for you." Sora shoved the items at Roxas who looked at them curiously.

"Um…is it for any reason?"

"No. I just felt the need to celebrate myself and as part of me I thought I should give you something. Actually Mircle helped me with them."

Sora rubbed his head nervously. When Roxas gave him a hug he was shocked, but he returned it. It was a strange hug, but it wasn't all too awkward.

"Thanks Sora. This means a lot to me."


	122. Don't Take a Bath with Namine

**Today's drabble is inspired by my dad asking me if I want to take a bath. It is Kairi/Namine so if you don't like slash or selfcest then don't read. But by now you shouldn't mind the crazy pairings I give you if you read this from near or at the start. And sorry that it's short.**

**AND OMG IT'S MAY!!! 7 months to go! ^_^**

**Day 121-Don't Take a Bath with Namine**

Kairi had no idea what was going to happen when Namine suggested they take a bath together. It wasn't the first time they did since being technically the same person it wasn't all that weird. But Kairi didn't know at the time that Namine had more than getting clean on her mind.

So when Namine grabbed her from behind, Kairi was not expecting it. She let out a sharp cry and could have drowned if the tub wasn't shallow. She did get some water in her mouth, but she was more focused on Namine coming onto her than drowning in her bathtub.

At first Kairi wasn't sure what to do about the sudden display of affection by her Nobody but after a while she began to like it. Not that she would tell anyone. And no she never asked Namine to take a bath with her again.


	123. The Color Brown

**I had a music trip yesterday. But I'll all for another day of doing two of these. But requests are helpful too. So give me some PLEASE!!! I'll beg (not that I'm not begging now). **

**Day 122-The Color Brown**

Brown. A color that has never gotten a good opinion of it.

People see brown and they think of dirt. Or excrement. Or what "boring" people wear. It rarely ever gets shaded in a good light. Like the color of chocolate. Or trees.

It's also the color of his hair. A nice color just to stare at as he talks to you. It's one of the more major hair color out there besides blonde in fact. It's also one of the better eye colors too. It might not catch your attention like blue or green, but it usually is associated with gentle or friendly people.

Brown.


	124. Always a boy friend, never a boyfriend

**I did one for Fuu and decided to switch sides to Pence. Enjoy!**

**Day 123-Always a boy friend, never a boyfriend**

Pence paced around the hangout spot. His friends where out doing their own thing. He was sure that Xufu and Fiernexs were planning some kind of trouble or something with Hanyer. Or maybe he was with his Olette. After they started dating, they had been spending time alone. Pence never minded being a third wheel, but still.

He had just seen them actually, but after talking to the girls he decided to do something else. He was kind of bored and lonely without his friends around.

Even Roxas was becoming busy. He was with Kairi a lot of the time or even with Sora. Pence couldn't recall the last time all four of them hung out.

Even Seifer, Rai and Fuu had someone, kind of. Seifer was dating a girl named Tifa, though Pence didn't know too much about her. Fuu had Xufu around, even if she didn't know how lucky she was to have someone who wouldn't just walk away. And Rai seemed completely happy with his friends.

Pence was happy with being with his friends, but he was beginning to feel like second place compared to their new relationships. He felt lonely at times and it wasn't a pleasant feeling for the chubby boy at all.

Hanyer had told him that maybe he should get himself a girlfriend. But besides Fuu or Xufu, Pence didn't know any single girls. And beside the ones he did know usually treated him like a friend. Pence wondered if it was because he wasn't skinny or as "cute" as other guys. But he couldn't be sure.

"Hey Pence want to come with us," Olette said, poking her head in. "We're going to get some ice cream."

"Maybe later," Pence said. Olette paused for a second but then nodded and left. Pence knew if he was going to be a boy that is a friend, he might as well get use to it.


	125. Work Him Hard

**Though I feel the need to spread some Roxas hate (I mean I haven't done anything mean to him recently)…you know what. It's more Roxas hate time. **

**Day 124-Working Him Hard**

Roxas tried to caught his breathe. He didn't know why he had asked to train with Mircle. It looked easy the moves she was practicing, but when she agreed, she didn't just agree to show him her moves. No she had to start from scratch which meant a lot of hard work.

"Roxas! Why did you stop running?"

To help him build endurance (or so she said), Mircle had Roxas run around the entire island. Twice. It was not easy. At least not for him.

"I'm tired," he said, trying not to whine. He learned that whining did not work with the half-breed. "I was just taking a little break."

"Oh stop being a baby. If I can do this without stopping so can you. Be a man," she said, hitting him on the back at the last part.

"Ow…."

Mircle frowned, but nodded. She didn't like to wuss out, but Roxas looked like he was about to die.

"Fine. You have five minutes."

Roxas, relieved, dropped to the ground. He knew that Mircle would make him do something worst after his break. He wanted to revel in the break he had.

"Why did I ask her to teach me how to fight?"

"Because you're insane," Mircle said, plopping down next to him, smirking.

"Mircle! God you gave me a heart attack."

"Sorry. I don't want to kill you."

Roxas just tried to calm his breath again. But he saw Mircle smirking evilly at him and he knew what he didn't have time.

"Give me fifty push-ups. You need to build arm strength in order to fight."

"O…k…."


	126. Wrong

**Anyone curious as to how Kurxi stopped Clemrix? No. Well I'm going to tell you anyways! And no I do not support Kurxi/Clemrix. It would be like the Nobody pairing of Rircle (like Romine is to Kaiora). Not that there is anything wrong with that. Don't throw those pies at me!!**

**Day 125-Wrong**

"Are you the one who's doing this?"

Clemrix glared at the boy. He looked familiar, but she couldn't place where she had seen him from. If she had attacked him he wouldn't be here, unless…

"So what if I am? We Nobodies deserve those hearts, not the pathetic humans who have them. Besides I only took the ones I felt didn't deserve them."

"You took Riku's!"

Ah so he was a Nobody coming to defend his other. How stupid. Clemrix was done dealing with him. But the name Riku struck a familiar chord too.

"Do I know you or your other? The name sounds familiar," she asked.

Kurxi was caught off guard. He was ready for her to attack him, not ask him questions. But he thought about Riku and his memories of Mircle. This Nobody. She was Mircle's Nobody.

"I know your other. At least mine does. Maybe that's why."

That was a wrong move. Clemrix glared again and started to attack Kurxi.

"Don't EVER speak of her, you understand me! My other is the reason I exist even more messed than most Nobodies. You have no idea what it's like."

"You don't think every Nobody hates their other? Hates being forced into a meaningless existence?" Kurxi was getting mad now. "The last group that did what you're doing all died. Stop it before it happens to you."

"Do you think I care? I would rather die than live this life. No one cares about me. I don't even have a name to call my own."

"Clemrix."

"What," Clemrix said, thinking the boy was insulting her or trying to confuse her.

"It's your name," he said with a shrug. "You want one and now you have one."

Clemrix thought about it. In her head she could rearrange the letters to spell Mircle, but the name wasn't her's. At least not completely.

"Why are you doing this? I stole your other's heart. I could kill you where you stand."

"I don't know. I'm crazy. Mircle says I'm too cocky for my own good."

Clemrix shook her head still not understanding. But she realize he was right about something. She did not want to die. And so she would stop attacking people. But she would always hate Mircle. Nothing could change that.


	127. Thank You

**What to write today? Oh how about a continuation of my first last day of the month drabble? You know the Harnet one? This time it's Garnet in Twilight Town.**

**Day 126-Thank You**

Garnet looked around the town. She was wearing the outfit she traveled in with Zidane and the others so she wouldn't stand out so much. She was looking for Hanyer, not attention. Steiner was behind her huffing and puffing.

"Queen Garnet what are we doing here," he asked, trying to caught his breath since Garnet had stopped. She turned to the side and smiled at him.

"I'm here to see Hanyer. You decided to follow me," she said. "But let's see if you can keep up."

Garnet started to run and Steiner, wide eyed followed her. She whipped passed Fuu and Xufu who exchanged confused looks and Seifer and Rai who stared at her as if she was crazy. They all laughed at Steiner as he attempted to chase the Queen.

Garnet kept on going until she collided with someone. A familiar someone.

"Vivi!"

"Garnet?"

It was indeed the little black mage. She gave her friend a hug before pulling away.

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to see Hanyer," Garnet said with a wide smile. "But Steiner is on my tail. Help me out?"

Vivi nodded and got out his staff. As Steiner finally made it to where they were Vivi raised it.

"Blizzard!"

Steiner was incased in ice. Vivi, proud of his work turned to Garnet.

"You have about thirty minutes."

"Thanks Vivi."

"No problem, but may I ask what happened to…." But Garnet was already gone. Vivi shrugged and walked off.

Hanyer sighed, bored. He tossed a tennis ball against the wall. After Olette had broken up with him he had been alone. He was hurt by what happened and now he felt like he was bringing his friends down. He wondered what was wrong with him.

He heard someone enter the room and he sighed. "Leave me alone Pence."

"Pence? I do not know that name."

Hanyer sat up and looked at who it was. It was Garnet! The girl he had gone to see a couple months back. She was here in Twilight Town!

"Garnet?"

"Now that name I know," she said laughing. She hugged Hanyer, glad to finally have more time with him. "I came here to give you something."

Hanyer looked at her confused. He didn't see where she would be hiding something, but he didn't want to reject the offer.

"In thanks of my gifts?"

"Yes."

"What is it?"

"Close your eyes."

The boy did so slowly. He knew it was stupid to trust a girl he barely knew, but he did. And it paid off. Garnet kissed him softly, just barely actually. Her mouth still near his she whispered, "Thank you Hanyer."


	128. Pure, Simple, Sweet

**I had a friend help me choose what to do today and Somine was chosen! Haven't done it in a while. And I promise it won't be angsty. Or at least I'll try not to make it so. And it's short too. But I'm getting writer's block. **

**Day 127-Pure, Simple, Sweet**

Namine.

There are many words I could use to describe her. When we first met I thought she was my friend, only to learn she had tricked me, yet still found that I cared. I felt sad when I decided to erase my memories of Castle Oblivion and thus her, in order to regain my original ones back.

But when we met again after everything was over I finally got to know Namine. At first it was through Kairi or Roxas and it was nothing really. But as I learned more about her I felt myself becoming enthralled by her personality. She was lighthearted most of the time. A sweet girl who had simple needs. I was attracted to those qualities maybe because I was almost the same way or because she reminded me of Kairi. But all I knew was that I was glad to have her again.


	129. Smile like you mean it

***insert fangirl scream* Hey all you Mircle fans let me hear you clap your hands! For I now have Mircle fanart!!! OMG. XDD For those on FFN go to my profile to see it. For those on ASN I will post the link. And to celebrate this awesomeness you get a Mircle drabble!**

**Day 128-Smile like you mean it**

Mircle looked at the mirror in her room. She was just sent here to wait for Sora. As she waited she decided to test something. She wanted to see how far she could push herself before she began to change.

She first tried anger. She dropped a rock on her foot, watching her face twist in pain. Then she let out a gasp as her eyes flickered yellow. She tried harder to make herself angry, reaching a point where her skin turned a black color like she was burnt to a crisped.

Next she try sorrow. It wasn't easy thinking of something said. She had existed for such a short time. But after reading a semi-depressing book she met with the same result as anger. Mircle tried it again and again with various emotions, learning how far she could push herself without changing. Not a lot, but she thought that in time she might be able to handle more emotions.

She finally choose happiness. Joy. Something she was going to have to need if she wanted to gain Sora's trust. A happy girl was easier to trust than a depressing or aggressive one.

But something happened. Mircle thought about her fake memories and found herself smiling brightly at her reflection. But in doing so she saw herself changing. She just smiled like she was in a good mood and it was fine. But no it wasn't really. Mircle wasn't truly happy. And that upset her. She didn't care if she couldn't cry or scream in rage. Those emotions weren't important to her.

But to know she couldn't truly smile. That she couldn't laugh fully or be completely and totally happy…it was an awful feeling. Mircle turned away from the mirror. Her mission was going to her harder than she thought.


	130. Sick Day

**I got a request! And it is from Endless. This girl is going to get me through the year, I can see it now. XD So thanks Endless!!! She of course asked for some Xigxas featuring sick Roxas and Xigbar freaking out about it. Sounds like fun.**

**Day 129-Sick Day**

Xigbar closed his eyes as he heard Roxas make _that sound_. It was annoying to hear, the Nobody couldn't understand how Roxas could handle it.

"Hey *cough cough* Xigbar. I don't think *cough cough* I can go on any missions *cough cough* today."

Xigbar just nodded, wishing Roxas and his hacking self would go. Not only did he not want to get sick himself, but he really hated the sound of coughing. Not normal ones, but the kind that really sick people made. It got on his nerves.

"That's too bad kid. I'm sure Saix won't be please when you tell him."

Roxas looked at his shoes nodding. He didn't think Saix would be happy about it either. He didn't even know how he got sick! But right now he just wanted to go back to sleep. So he shuffled off to his room. Xigbar watched sighing. He never even told Saix.

Xigbar returned from his mission and looked around the room. He had been gone for a day, but he really didn't care too much about being away from here. Still he scanned the room for Roxas, wondering if the boy was better. He wasn't here so he assumed that Roxas must of still been sick. Xigbar felt the sudden urge to go check on him, which caught him by surprise. Why should he care how the young Nobody was doing? He shouldn't.

Still Xigbar found himself headed to his room. When he was almost there he could hear him hacking away. It didn't sound very good (not that coughing was generally a good thing). Xigbar frowned at the sound, mainly because he didn't like it, but also because he was worried about Roxas. He wasn't sure how Nobodies handle sicknesses, but Roxas seemed to worst today.

Sighing Xigbar was about to knock on Roxas's door when he heard Roxas moan. He stopped unsure if he should enter. After all he didn't particularly care right? But he couldn't fight back the urge to check on him. He just hoped that Roxas wouldn't make a big deal about it.

But when he entered the room he froze. Roxas was sprawled out across his head, his face squeezed into a mask of pain. His eyes were closed and Xigbar wondered if the poor boy passed out. He walked over to him and placed a hand on his forehead.

'_He's burning up,'_ Xigbar thought. That wasn't good. Roxas seemed to have gotten a fever now. But the Nobody wasn't sure what to do. He didn't want to leave the kid like this, but he knew it wasn't his problem. Looking at Roxas's face as he breathed heavily, Xigbar knew what the right choice was.

Roxas finally was able to go on missions a couple days later. He didn't know what happened when he was sick, especially after he passed out, but he did recall someone taking care of him. After the mission when he was having ice cream with Axel, he decided to ask about it.

"Hey Axel was it you who took care of me when I was sick?"

"Nope! I was surprised by who it was though."

Xion came over and shook her head. "It wasn't me either."

"Then who was it?"

"Well someone said they saw Xigbar go to your room once you got your fever," Xion said. "I was kind of surprised that he cared enough to check on you."

"Yeah. And then Larxene said he kept going back everyday. No one thought he would do something like that, but it was him who was at your bedside the whole time."

Roxas thought about when he first became sick and found it hard to believe. But he didn't think his friends would lie to him. The thought that Xigbar had taken care of him actually made Roxas smile. He knew the Nobody was nicer than he appeared.


	131. Pretty in Pink

**130 days? Wow. I thought I would get to 100 and stop, but I'm like a third to the end of the year. I have 235 days left. *looks at number* My brain is going to explode by the end of the year. A Kairi drabble? Sure why not.**

**Day 130-Pretty in Pink**

Most people don't like the color pink. Boys think it's a girly color and some girls feel that it's too feminine for their taste. But I don't. I love the color pink. And of course the reason why has to do with a boy (when doesn't it?).

When I was younger I dragged Sora and Riku shopping with me one day. They didn't want to buy anything so I had them decide what I should buy. Riku seemed to not care at all, though Sora seemed uncaring in what clothes I bought. They did give some comments and it was kind of helpful.

But then I came out in a pink sundress. I expected the same short comments like "It's nice" or "You look good" as I had been getting and I did get it from Riku. But Sora smiled at me and told me that I looked really good.

"Pink's definitely your color Kairi."

So as ridiculous and girly as it seems, I like to wear pink because I was told it looks good on me. And don't lie you know it does.


	132. Austin

**I have a concert to go to tonight which is why this is earlier than normally. I am doing a songfic to represent my last concert as well. It's like a sister songfic to Need You Know. The song is Austin by Blake Shelton, so I do not own it. This songfic stands outside the drabble Happy is Happy, which I consider canon. **

**Day 131-Austin**

_She left without leavin' a numberSaid she needed to clear her mind_

Riku listened to what Sora had told him. That Mircle had left. That she didn't really give a reason. That she attacked him (by accident) and ran off before he awoke. It was like someone had stuck a knife in his head. He couldn't understand why she would do something like that.

"She didn't give a reason? Didn't say where she was going?"

"No. But you have to assume it's to help with her Heartless side."

Riku nodded. He wanted to know the reason, but he didn't think it would help. But he could understand her need to flee anyways.

_He figured she'd gone back to Austin'Cause she talked about it all the time_

What Sora had suggested to everyone as Mircle's decision to leave made sense. Riku knew that Mircle was uncomfortable being around people, including him, because she wasn't able to control her emotions sometimes. And then she would hurt others. As much as Riku was hurt by her leaving without a word, he agreed with her choice to figure it all out.

_It was almost a year before she called him upThree rings and an answering machine is what she got_

Mircle fingered the cell phone in her pocket. She hadn't contacted anyone since she called Riku that one night. And now after everything had been taken care of, she wanted to see if he'd answer. Mircle wanted to hear his voice.

She called his home phone and hear it go to the answering machine._If you're callin' 'bout the car I sold itIf this is Tuesday night I'm bowlingIf you've got somethin' to sell, you're wastin' your time, I'm not buyin'_

Mircle listened to Riku say that he's not able to get to the phone and where he might be. Mircle smiled at the message. It was kind of funny. For the first time she really laughed and nothing happened.

_If it's anybody else, wait for the tone,You know what to doAnd P.S. if this is Austin, I still love you_

Riku went on to say that for those who want to contact him to leave a message, but the ending was what caught her off guard.

"…_and don't be afraid to call me ever. I won't hang up on you."_

Mircle wondered if that was directed at her. She bit down on her lip, feeling both touched and ashamed. _The telephone fell to the counterShe heard but she couldn't believeWhat kind of man would hang on that longWhat kind of love that must be_

Mircle snapped her cell phone shut. She felt like crying. Riku was still thinking about her. After all she had put him through, he still cared. Or at least that's what she got from that last line. It was ridiculous, but incredibly touching, that Mircle wasn't sure what to do. But she knew she had to go back. Or at least call again.

_She waited three days, and then she tried againShe didn't know what she'd say,But she heard three rings and thenIf it's Friday night I'm at the ballgame_

Mircle was closer to Destiny Island, but she called up Riku again. She wanted to be sure what she heard was correct before she returned. She didn't want to go back and have Riku tell her he hated her. That would be too much for her.

Once again the machine picked up and said that Riku was not at home right then.

_And first thing Saturday, if it don't rainI'm headed out to the lakeAnd I'll be gone, all weekend longBut I'll call you back when I get homeOn Sunday afternoon_

Then it went on to say he was going to be out for the weekend, but he would call anyone back when he returned. Mircle smiled at the message. It was kind of cute how he said where he was.

_And P.S. If this is Austin, I still love youWell, this time she left her numberBut not another word_

Mircle heard the same last line again and taking a deep breath she left her cell phone number. She couldn't muster up the courage to say anything else beside it. She was nervous as hell as it was. But she wasn't going to let the chance of being with Riku pass her by. Closing her cell she started walking again.

_Then she waited by the phone on Sunday evenin'And this is what he heardIf you're callin' 'bout my heartIt's still yoursI should've listened to it a little more_

Riku listened to his messages, but one caught his interest. The caller just left their number. And it was a female. Riku wondered if Sora had given his number to random single girls again. But he was curious about who it might be, so he dialed the number.

It rang twice and then someone picked up. It sounded like an answering machine kind of, but he knew the voice to be Mircle.

"If this is Riku, I want to tell you something. I knew it was selfish of me to just run off. But I missed you so much during the time I was gone. I did what I did for you."

Riku listened to her, not saying anything.

_Then it wouldn't have taken me so long to know where I belongAnd by the way, boy, this is no machine you're talkin' toCan't you tell, this is Austin, and I still love you_

"But I figured it out Riku. I really did and now I'm coming home. That is if you still want me."

Riku was at a lost at her words. He was about to hang up when she spoke again.

"Do you still want me Riku?"

"Wait are you on the phone?"

He heard her laughing and strangely it sounded close. But he was overjoyed at the fact she still loved him.

"I do."

"Then turn around."

_I still love you_

_**Riku turned and he dropped his phone. In his doorway stood Mircle. She smiled softly at him, closing her phone. Then both ran to eachother and embraced.**_

"_**Welcome back."**_


	133. The Color White

**Icy! You and Endless make my day. It's nice to know I have someone on both sites supporting me like you too. And thanks for your comment. I guess since I like to relate songs to things, songfic writing isn't hard. But it's not easy either. And I did do the color white last year, but it doesn't go with how I write them now. So I will redo it.**

**Day 132-The Color White**

White. A color I mostly represent myself with.

It is the combination of all the colors together. It is the color of all. It is the color of purity. Of something pure and untouched. Of a page before I move my pencils across it.

White is also one of the easiest color to ruin. Just one drop of another color and it is no longer white. It's a color that must exist alone, even though it is all the colors together. It's the color I wear and surrounded myself with. It is a simple color to use which is why I like it. And it reminds me I am not nothing.

White.


	134. I'll ask him out…someday

**I might be getting a new Fuence fanart. Woot! I shall make Fuence known throughout the WORLD! Or at least the KH fandom. Or at least somewhat known. Or just continue shipping it in peace by my lonesome. So another Fuence drabble? Of course. **

**Day 133-I'll ask him out…someday**

Fuu watched Pence as he worked on a test they were taking. They were at school and Fuu had already finished her's. Now she was watching Pence as he tried to figure out the answers. It was kind of amusing to see and Fuu found herself smiling slightly at the sight. She made sure no one saw her looking though. Her crush on Pence was a secret.

The reason why she kept it a secret was for different reasons. They mainly had to do with other people.

Pence's friends for instance. If she dated Pence she would see more of them. And the girl did not really want that. Olette was too much for her, although she didn't mind Hanyer too much. He was kind of like Seifer, only nicer. But she also had a feeling they wouldn't approve of the relationship.

Then there was her friends who would be even worse. Rai wouldn't exactly get it and would annoy Fuu about it all the time. She did so not need that either. And Seifer would approve less than anyone if she dated Pence. He would see it as a joke. She didn't think Vivi would be bad.

Fuu thought about her Nobody. If anyone would be as excited as her about her and Pence, it would be the obnoxious Xufu, only she would actually show her excitement. Lately Xufu had been saying that Fuu should get a boyfriend. That way she would mope around all the time. Not that Fuu thought she moped at all, but Xufu did have a point.

But looking at the chubby boy, Fuu felt she couldn't bring herself to do it. As much as she wanted to, something was holding her back. But she thought that maybe someday she would get the courage. Or Pence would get a clue and ask her out.


	135. To Be Nothing

**I'm glad Icy. I was wondering if people knew the color drabbles are told from Namine's PoV. Now I know I have neglected some characters, but those are the characters I can't write well. But if you request it then I will do them. *hinthint* So today you get a Clemrix poem.**

**Day 134-To Be Nothing**

To be nothing

To be empty on the inside

To want to be something

But to be denied

To watch them feel

To want to be like them

But to have it torn away

And continue being numb

To have no one understand

To have made enemies

Because they don't want a heart

At least not like me

To see her there

To know it's all her fault

Yet not able to take her down

Because she doesn't want a heart

To want the feeling of guilt

To know you should be ashamed

But to be nothing at all

And have all the blame


	136. Partners

**It's time for YURI! Ok not yuri, but some good old shojo-ai or just friendship. And it's time for a pairing I haven't done yet. I choose Olettuu (needs a better name). I don't know why. Maybe I have a secret crush on Fuu? Wouldn't surprise me. XD**

**And…and do I write characters IC or OOC? I want to know so if they are OOC I can fix it. Though don't count the crack in your answer. That's probably OOC. XD**

**Day 135-Partners**

"Ok listen up everyone!"

It was a school day (It almost always is in Twilight Town in my drabbles XD) and the students of Twilight Town were currently in History class.

"We are going to do projects on important events from History. It can be any event as long as it's a well known one and that you confirm it with me first," the teacher went on. Some students looked happy about the project while others not so much.

"You will also be able to work in groups."

This sent up a cheer.

"Which I will assign."

Which then turned to groans. The teacher smiled slightly. "I know, I know. But this way you might actually get your projects done."

Someone mumbled something in the back, but the class seem to agree with what the teacher had said.

"So anyways partners are…." The teacher listed off names. "And finally Fuu and Olette."

Fuu, who wasn't really paying much attention, sighed. She wanted to be paired with Seifer or Rai or Pence or even Xufu. No wait not Xufu. But at least she didn't get Roxas (XP) or some loser. And Olette was really smart so that was a plus.

Olette was disappointed too. She didn't know much about Fuu's work habits or even Fuu herself beyond what she saw and was told. But she was willing to work with the girl and maybe they could even become friends. But Olette still felt the project wasn't going to be easy.

"So Fuu…"

"What?"

"When should we work on the project?"

"Later."

"Today?"

"Sure."

"At my house or yours?"

"Either."

"Ok my house."

"Fine."

"What event should we do?"

"Whatever."

"Are you going to say only one word the entire project?"

"Maybe."

Olette waited for Fuu to arrive at her house. After parting ways she thought of how annoying it was that the other girl only said one word during their conversation. What it really hard to form complete sentences for her or did she just not care about people enough that she didn't put any real effort into talking to them? Whatever her deal was, Olette wished she get over it.

But then the brunette realized how rude that was. Fuu had a reason for it and Olette had no right thinking she should get over it. She would just have to deal. And do all the talking during the presentation.

Just then there was a knock at the door. Olette went to it and looked through the window. It was Fuu and Xufu. She wondered why the Nobody was here. Upon opening her door, she was hugged by her.

"Xufu," Fuu said, sighing. The Nobody pulled back.

"Oh Fuu lighten up. I'm a hugger. Anyways I'll see you later. Behave now," she said, giggling. She waved goodbye to Olette, who was now confused. She would ask Fuu about it, but she felt she wasn't going to get much out of her.

"Sorry," Fuu said after walking into the living room. Olette wondered what she was talking about and then realize she meant about Xufu.

"No it's ok. I know Xufu is like that. It's kind of weird though because she's so different from you."

There was an awkward silence after she said that and Olette paled. "So um, anyways I was thinking we do War World Two and-"

"No."

"No, what? No we shouldn't do War World Two?" Olette frowned. She had already had some of the project in her mind, but she didn't want to be rude and force Fuu to do what she wanted.

"No," Fuu said, shaking her head.

Olette was completely lost now. What was Fuu talking about if not the project.

"Xufu."

"What about her?" Olette asked. Then she recalled what she said before. "How she's different from you?"

"Yes."

"You're saying she's not."

"Yes."

"What?"

Olette expected Fuu to sigh at her, but what she did caught Olette by surprise. She began laughing at her. Olette wasn't sure if she should be upset or relieved. Relieved that Fuu actually was in a good mood. The brunette had never really seen that side of Fuu.

Which also made her happy. Maybe they could become friends after all. If only Fuu talked more.


	137. As a Nobody

**Yeah it'll be rare when I post on Sunday. So today I'll usually have to think of two drabbles. The first one is more Nuaxy! Cuz I don't write her a lot and that's a shame.**

**Day 136-As a Nobody**

Nuxay never noticed it before. The difference between a Nobody and their Other. It was mostly through appearance of course, though they still regained some resemblance so that people who didn't know would look twice or mistake you as twins. But Nuxay always thought there was a difference in personality. But she realize that wasn't true.

There were those like herself, Namine and Roxas whose personality was close to their Other. Nuxay always said that anyone could guess she was Yuna's Nobody if they spent enough time with her. She found the same of Namine and Roxas.

There were others like Mircle and Clemrix. They could almost be the same person at times. Very stubborn and assertive but also caring at points. They are even self-conscious of who they are. Though Nuxay knew they had their slight differences.

Then there were others like Xufu/Fuu, Kurxi/Riku and Pixie/Epii. Those differences were the most drastic. Yet Nuxay realize that it may not be so. Xufu personifies the person Fuu wants to be. A more outgoing, friendly type. As for Kurxi and Riku, Kurxi is just more open with himself than Riku is. And Pixie is the lighthearted girl that Epii wishes she could be and probably once was.

So in the long run, Nuxay decided that the difference that separates a Nobody and an Other is probably not as wide as some may think. And she likes that idea.


	138. Sightless

**********I know it was weird that I didn't post two drabbles yesterday, but I had so little time to write. So it's two today. XD I have more time now.**

Blind to the world I can not see

Who are my friends and my enemies  
I tries so hard to not make mistakes  
But can I truly tell what is fake?

I am blind to myself  
Pretending about those feelings I felt  
Was I truly wrong to go  
And leave my love all alone

People judge because of my sight  
No pitying me is not alright  
Still you told me I was great  
And now I sit here and wait

I forgot about my lies  
When I looked into your eyes  
I don't think your blind at all  
Still leaving you it wasn't my call

I can't believe what I did and said  
My friends said I was in over my head  
But being with you it wasn't the same  
And losing you I felt so much pain

I watch you sleep and lie awake  
It wasn't only my life they take  
Seeing you is so much pain  
My lifeless soul is now insane

At first I was just plain blind  
But now I am out of my mind  
Holding you, so lifeless  
Without you I am sightless

**So the first one is…um…RIRCLE! It's a poem from Mircle's PoV**

**Day 137-Sightless******


	139. From Apples to Zebras RoxasSora

**Second one! I wanted to do a color one, but I have few colors left so I'm saving them. So have some Roxas(/Sora platonic). And not the mean kind. I'll be nice today. I know I used this already but I liked it so much I just formatted it to Roxas/Sora. Don't judge me!**

**Day 138-From Apples to Zebras(Roxas/Sora)**

Apples-It always made Sora wonder why Roxas would go through all the trouble of picking ones from the top when there were perfectly good apples near the bottom.

Blue-It was their eyes that made them look more alike.

Clouds-Sometimes they would just sit and watch the clouds together, not thinking about their pasts.

Dance floor-Some things just seemed easier to talk about on the dance floor; the music made it all too easy to forget what was said later.

Eraser-It was never easy to erase the mistakes of the past as both boys found out. No matter how hard you try to get rid of them.

Forget-There was some things that Sora could not forget about who he and Roxas were.

Guilt-How could Sora not feel guilty; At least he had a heart unlike his nobody.

Hair-"I think I might have looked better as a blonde because you pull if off nicely."

Ice cream-What was it about the sweetness of the dessert that always had Roxas laughing about nothing at all?

Joking-Sometimes laughter was the only way to get rid of an awkward silence.

Kingdom-Did Roxas ever think about Kingdom Hearts after he left Organization 13?

Lullaby-Sora could still remain how his mother use to sing him to sleep and it made Roxas jealous.

Miracle-A lot of things that had happened to them, both considered miracles. They couldn't believe most of it really happened.

Nod-All he needed was to see his other nod, and he knew that it was ok to leave.

Oranges-It was a favorite of Sora, though Roxas didn't like them at all.

Pills-Sora never told anyone about the pills he saw Roxas take once.

Quilt-"Life is like a quilt; Everything we experience gets stitched together to show the story of our lives."

Ridiculous-Some days the things they talked about or did just seemed completely silly.

"Sorry."-"I didn't mean to make your life more difficult. I'm sorry."

Tree tops-Finally Sora climbed to the top of the tree and saw how amazing it was to be so high above the earth.

Umbrella-Sharing an umbrella was always an awkward moment.

Violin-Sora didn't know that Roxas could play the violin so well.

Whisper-It was always the best way to communicate at night, when neither one could sleep.

X-ray-Roxas wondered what it would look like if it x-rayed his chest.

Young-No matter how old he said he was or how he looked, Roxas would always be younger than the people are him.

Zebras-Just like zebras, both Sora and Roxas have different stripes, but they are still the same no matter what.


	140. Just a Friend in her Life

**No yelling at me for the Apple to Zebra thing so I feel I'm in the clear. If anyone feels the need to yell at me please do so. But only if I deserve it. No unnecessary bashing or flaming please!**

**I wanted to do something for Epii but I don't know if I want to reveal her story just yet. So you must settle for some Kurxi and Nuxay.**

**139-Just a Friend in her Life**

Kurxi sat on the balcony as Nuxay changed into her pajamas. He came over because Nuxay said Yuna went out and she didn't want to be alone. As he was waiting, he heard Nuxay start to hum. He laughed quietly.

"Nux you are so cute sometimes," he said softly to himself, then he blushed as she spoke.

"Kurxi did you say something?"

"No. You're just hearing things."

The girl replied ok and the Nobody sighed relieved. He wasn't sure why he was so riled up by Nuxay hearing that he thought she was cute...sometimes. He banged his head against the banister.

Is it possible that by being her friend and constant companion, that he had grown a crush on her? No it couldn't be possible, thought the Nobody. He couldn't allow himself to gain an attraction because he could never be with anyone. Especially her.

"It's wrong."

"What's wrong?"

Kurxi jumped. He turned to see Nuxay standing behind him. She was wearing a thin white nightgown, and in the moonlight she almost glowed. Kurxi felt himself blushing again and turned away.

"Is there something wrong? Did I do something Kurxi?" Her voice sounded upset. He felt ashamed by his embarrassment and turned back to her. Standing he pulled her into a hug.

"Of course not. It's nothing to worry about."

Nuxay was a little confused, but she was glad that Kurxi wasn't mad at her. She hugged him back and wished him goodnight. Once she was inside, Kurxi turned back to the railing. He looked down at the ground frowning. No he could never allow himself to become attracted to Nuxay. It would only end badly. After all he was just another friend in her life and that's all Nobodies could be right?


	141. The Girl I'll Never Be

**Some Epiixie for I can't think of much. And sry about missing yesterday. Requests please!**

**Day 140-The Girl I'll Never Be**

Pixie.

Epii wondered how a girl like her came out of a monster like herself. Epii wondered that maybe Pixie was a result of her subconscious desire to be the perfect little girl her parents always wanted her to be. That maybe she wanted to be her as well and not the murderer she was now.

Epii would watch Pixie sometimes as she would go about her day. How she always in a cheerful mood. Unless of course she noticed how unhappy Epii seemed. And then she would begin to worry about her Other. It was a strange relationship.

Epii would never admit to it, but she saw small parts of herself in Pixie. Or at least of who she use to be. But she knew in her heart that Pixie was someone more. Someone better than herself.

And Epii was fine with that.


	142. Girl Talk

**Requests, por favor. It will shut me up. Unless you enjoy the long rants I sometimes have before my drabbles. If so then give me requests and I'll do it more often. XD I only aim to please. **

**Kurxay songfic? Not today. Maybe tomorrow. Now you get some girl bonding time.**

**Day 141-Girl Talk**

"Hey Mircle," Kairi asked her friend. They were both out on the ocean in a boat, spinning themselves in a circle.

"Mm?"

"Why Riku?"

Mircle looked at the redhead. She had thought about it sometimes, but it wasn't really a question that she thought she would ever need to discuss.

"I don't know. Something about his attitude. The way he looks at things. It intrigued me. We not too different."

Kairi nodded. She could understand that. Both had been lost in the darkness at one point. But they both seemed like people who belonged in the light, even if Mircle could never really do that. She was a creature of darkness.

"Why do you ask?"

"I don't know. I was just wondering because of everything you both had to go through."

Mircle nodded. She was a little surprised that after all they had been through she and Riku were still together. But it was nice knowing she could rely on him as well to be there for her and the same for Riku with her.

"What about you? Why Sora?"

Kairi blushed slightly. "I don't know either. He's so cute and he always makes me laugh. It's hard to dislike him. And he's always been there to help me out."

Mircle nodded. She didn't realize until now how both she and Kairi relied on their significant other in times of need. Of course not all the time.

"We're pretty lucky aren't we," Mircle said, smiling.

Kairi nodded and smiled in return. "We are."


	143. Wallflower

**Icy. XD Thanks for your comment about my poem. I like writing poetry. It's a beautiful form of writing. **

**Now for some awkward partyness. And Fuence. I noticed Xufu doesn't have a person to fall back on like my other OCs (Excluding Epii though she doesn't need one and she can have Ameya). I must find her someone! Maybe Rai….or not, ya know. ^_^**

**Day 142-Wallflower**

Fuu was a wallflower. She never felt like she really belonged at a party or any kind of gathering. She was a loner by nature.

So she stood as far into the corner as she could. Xufu had convinced her to come to a party Seifer was throwing. It was an end of the school year thing. He even invited Hanyer and his friends. So of course Fuu had to come. But the moment she got through the door she was in a corner, drinking some punch.

She watched some of the others at the party. Roxas had invited Kairi and Kairi had dragged along Mircle and Riku. Right now Hanyer, Pence, Roxas and Riku were playing some kind of drinking game.

Seifer and Rai were flirting with some girls on the dance floor. Xufu was also on the dance floor, looking like she was enjoying herself.

Kairi and Olette were also chatting it up near their boyfriends. They were mainly laughing.

It was all a strange world to Fuu. She couldn't imagine herself doing any of the things she was watching. She wished she could go home, but Xufu had like a sixth sense when it came to her. If she left, her Nobody would know and Fuu would hear of it later. She did not want a lecture.

So she stood silently watching the party instead. At least Xufu didn't mind her wallflowerness too much.

After a couple hours, Fuu was ready to go, but Xufu still didn't want to leave. But she said that Fuu could go if she wanted to. She looked disappointed and Fuu sighed and said she would remain. Instead she went out onto the roof.

"Nice night isn't it?"

Fuu jumped and turned to see Pence coming outside. She shrugged and turned around.

"So tired of being a Wallflower," Pence asked, coming up next to her.

"What?"

"You were standing in the corner before watching everyone. I thought you came out here to take a break."

"I guess," Fuu said dismissively. But she was kind of glad that Pence was talking to her. Deep, deep down.

"I see. Me too."

"Doubt it."

Pence laughed which kind of surprised Fuu. She looked at him strangely.

"You don't think I need a break? Being a fifth wheel is less fun than a third one."

"Really?"

"Sure. The two couples can talk about their relationships while you stand on the outside making believe you understand what you're talking about. It's kind of depressing especially when you've always been single."

Fuu looked at Pence again this time really looking at him. She never expected to hear him talk like that. He had always seem happy.

"Whatever," she said, trying to pretend she didn't care about his romantic failure at all.

"You must understand it as well."

Now Fuu was ready to slap Pence. What the hell did he know? Well he was right, but still. Pence must of understand he offended her for he frowned.

"Sorry. But you wouldn't be a Wallflower if you had someone. I guess maybe I should be one."

"Maybe."

"We could be Wallflowers together," he said, smiling goofily at her. Fuu shook her head.

"Whatever Pence."

"I'll take that as a yes."


	144. The Color Orange

**Today you get another color drabble and a songfic. The color drabble comes first. I'm starting to run out of colors, but I still have a few left I can use. And yeah orange! My favorite color.**

**Day 143-The Color Orange**

Orange.

One of the most noticeable colors. A color that is used in safety. A color that goes along well with yellow or black. One that seems to not hold it's own identity. Orange is a color that people rarely use when relating colors to things. It is almost a forgotten color, except that it stands out as well.

I know few people who wear the color, like Olette. I don't understand why no one really wears it. After all I think it's a pretty color. If too bright it can be overwhelming, but when paired with Olette's brown hair and peach skin it looks good on her.

Orange.


	145. Shopping is Torture

**Ok I was going to do a songfic but I don't have enough time for it. I will do it tomorrow though. So some Kirxay now? Yesh. **

**Day 144-Shopping is torture**

Nuxay smiled as she entered the store. Kurxi followed behind her, a scowl on his face.

"Tell me why we are here again," Kurxi said, running his hand over clothing as he followed his girlfriend.

"Because I want to go shopping," Nuxay said like it was the most obvious thing ever. Kurxi didn't get why he had to come though. It's not like she needed him. "Oh come on Kurxi. Shopping isn't that bad."

"Says you. I can't buy anything," Kurxi said, looking at a pink shirt. He was kind of enjoying messing with the merchandise.

"You don't want to buy anything," Nuxay pointed out. It was true. Kurxi didn't really care about shopping. He found it boring and a waste of time. "Let me just look around and then we can go you big baby."

Kurxi frowned, but he didn't say anything. She was right. He shouldn't complain so much. But he so did not like shopping. Sighing, he decided to make the best of it.

He started by looking at some of the clothes around him. Most were skirts or other girly article of clothing. There were some shoes nearby as well. Making sure no one was looking, Kurxi slipped a pair of high heels on. He tried to walk in them and found it hard.

"God. How do girls walk in these," he muttered to himself, taking a wobbly step.

"Well for one we aren't guys, so it must be some kind of instinct."

Kurxi stumbled when Nuxay appeared, falling backwards into a mannequin.

"Ahh," he cried as he landed on his ass. "I hate these shoes!"

Nuxay started laughing as she helped her boyfriend detangles himself from the mannequin and returned the shoes. Kurxi looked unhappy and had a look that said if Nuxay said anything about what happened, he'd kill her.

"I hate shopping even more now," he said, as they walked out of the store. Nuxay was still smiling, trying not to laugh.

"Oh Kurxi. You amuse me so."


	146. Til Kingdom Hearts Come

**I don't have a lot of time today. Grr concert for band/choir. So songfic (since they take me like half and hour to an hour to write) you shall be done tomorrow. Today I do something new. It's a conversation that is just dialogue. Like if you suddenly go blind when watching a tv show and can only hear it or are eavesdropping on a conversation you can't see. **

**Can you guess who are the two talking? Cookies for those who can. Hint? One is an OC. **

**Day 145-Til Kingdom Hearts Come**

"Hey! What's up?"

"Oh hey. I'm good. I'm good."

"Really? You look kind of sad."

"….."

"You don't have to tell me what's wrong. I was just curious."

"I just don't want to talk about it."

"That's cool. I can go if you want?"

"No that's ok. You can stay."

"……… So I'm in a fair mood today. Though I'm usually in that mood."

"You have to be right?"

"Well yeah. I mean I don't have to, but it just seems like a default mood for me anyways."

"Have you ever cried before?"

"Um…yeah I think I have. Why do you ask?"

"It's just…do you need a heart to cry? Because I can do it."

"I think emotions are all in our heads. So even if you don't have a heart as long as you have a functioning brain you'll be fine."

"I like that idea."

"Well I'm full of them."

"Thought you were full of hot air?"

"Hey watch it! I'm not afraid to kick anyone's ass."

"Sorry. But I do like what you said. It makes sense."

"But?"

"But what?"

"You looked like you wanted to say more."

"But I still want a heart. Even if I don't need it. I want to be human."

"I can understand that. Want mine?"

"Nah you keep it. I don't want to steal anyone's heart."

"So you were never for Kingdom Hearts?"

"….."

"I'm sorry for asking."

"No it's ok. I just I was and I wasn't. I wanted a heart, but I want my own. Still Kingdom Hearts if made up of the hearts that Heartless have stolen. So…"

"It would be like taking something from a thief?"

"Exactly."

"……."

"But it doesn't matter. It's too late to use Kingdom Hearts now."

"Maybe. Maybe not. It could be formed again."

"But I don't want to use Sora or any keybearer like that."

"I know. Still it could reform without having to do that."

"Guess I'll have to wait then."

"Yeah."

"Will you wait with me?"

"Sure why not?"


	147. Loves Me Not

**Here is the songfic. I based it off an epic SoKaiNa AMV on youtube (which isn't around anyone more). It's from Kairi's PoV. Sorry if it's bad. This is not an easy song (and I did cut a little of the ending).**

**And Icy you win half a cookie. One was Roxas. The other was Mircle. XD**

**Day 146-Loves Me Not**

_I complicated our livesBy falling in love with him_

Kairi had always liked Sora. She looked up to him since they were young. She had even had a small crush on him over the years. But she never let herself fall in love with Sora. She was kind of afraid to do it. Kairi felt if she fell in love with Sora, that there would be no turning back.

So when she realized that she did love him, she was a bit frighten by the notion. Things would not be the same from now on.

_I complicated our livesNow I'm losing my only friend_

_I don't know why, I had to try_

One of the main reasons Kairi had stayed away from Sora in a romantic sense was her Nobody, Namine. The blonde had developed feelings for the Keybearer during his time in Castle Oblivion. And Kairi didn't want to stand between them. She cared deeply for Namine. She did not want to hurt her.

But now that she realized she loved Sora, Kairi was worried that Namine would find out and hate her.

_Living my life on the other sideNow I'm so confusedI don't know what to do_

Kairi pondered over her choices. She could tell Sora how she felt and see how he felt. If he liked her, then she would have to figure out if having a relationship with him would be worth the cost of loosing Namine's trust and friendship. If he did not then Kairi wouldn't have to worry, but she would be heartbroken.

She could remain faithful to Namine and just ignore her feelings for Sora. That way she could help encourage Namine to pursue a relationship with him, but feel sad and jealous that Namine could have him and she couldn't.

It was not an easy choice. _He loves me, He loves me not_

"Hey Kairi, you know I'll always be here when you need me. You're my best friend and your needs come first with me."

"I'm not looking for a relationship right now. I'm sorry Kairi."

_She loves me, She loves me not_

"You're my Other. I trust my life to you. You are my life."

"How could you betray my trust like that? I can't believe you."

_He loves me, He loves me notShe loves me..._

"Kairi I want to apologies to you," Sora said, after school one day. Kairi had asked him out, thinking the risk was worth it. He turned her down and Namine found out and got pissed. So for a week now she had been shunned by the two people she had cared about the most.

"Why Sora? It's not like I care or anything," Kairi said, trying to sound serious even though she was lying and he knew it. "And it's not like you're going to change your mind."

"I'm not," he said, looking kind of hurt. Kairi felt bad. She didn't want to fight with him, but she was hurt too. "I just want things to be ok between us."

Kairi saw Namine exit the school and she looked at Sora.

"I'm sorry. But I can't do this right now." She ran over to Namine. The blonde looked at her waiting.

"Namine your friendship is more important to me than some guy. Please don't be mad at me."

Namine looked at her thinking. After a minute she nodded.

"Ok."

_I started blurring the linesBecause I didn't careI started crossing the lineCause you were never there_

After Sora had left her alone on the island, Kairi looked for someone to replace him. Someone she could turn to. She found that in Namine even though she only met Namine a few minutes before seeing Sora again. But it didn't stop Kairi caring about her Nobody.

She loved both Sora and Namine, even if it looked like she had to choose one. She wanted a new friend and Sora wasn't always there for her.

_No where to turn,No one to help,It's almost like I don't even know myself_

Kairi watched Sora in class. She couldn't help herself. She knew she had to stay away from him, for a while at least, to make Namine happy. But she couldn't help but want to be friends again.

She headdesked, getting confused. What did she want? Who was more important to her?

_Now I have to chooseI don't know what to do_

_He loves me, He loves me notShe loves me, She loves me not_

"Kairi! Namine!"

The redhead looked at Namine to ask if they should stop. Namine nodded and they waited for Sora.

"Hey guys. It kind of seems you've been avoiding me," Sora said, looking at Kairi when he said that.

"We didn't mean to," Namine said. "But there is something going on and it's kind of hard to find time. We're sorry."

Sora nodded still looking at Kairi. Kairi frowned and saw Namine look upset at him paying more attention to her.

"It's something we have to deal with on our own. I'm sorry Sora. But I'm sure we'll figure it all out."

Sora nodded again, looking upset as well. Kairi felt like she wanted to scream. This wasn't going to be easy.

_He loves me, He loves me notShe loves me, she loves me_

"Hey Kairi. Do you want to go out sometime? I know I said I didn't but if it's what you want."

"I don't think so Sora."

"Fine be that way!"

"Kairi you did it again. You said you'd stay away from Sora."

"He asked me out. I had no control over him. Besides I turned him down."

"Ok then. I'm sorry for being so difficult."

_No where to turn,No one to help,_

Kairi wanted to ask her other friends like Roxas, Riku or Selphie for help or advice, but she didn't want to include them in the drama. Also she wasn't the only person involved. Both Sora and Namine would be upset if Kairi started telling everyone what was going on.

So Kairi had to deal with this by herself.

_It's almost like I don't even know myselfNow I have to chooseI don't know what to do_

It was mainly at night that she debated on what to do. Namine was happy that Kairi was staying away from Sora. This meant to her that Kairi honestly had backed off and that she was loyal to Namine. That she cared about her more than Sora.

But at the same time Sora was beginning to find her and ask her what's going on. He seemed surprised by her sudden decision to stop being friends. He was hurt as well by it. Kairi assumed he thought it was his fault because he rejected her, but that wasn't it.

Kairi knew she had to choose one to make happy, but she wanted to please them both. It seemed impossible though.

_He loves me, He loves me notShe loves me, She loves me notHe loves me, He loves me notShe loves me, She loves me not_

Kairi sighed. Sora was a persistent guy. He had finally cornered her after school and she decided to hear him out. It beat trying to avoid him all the time.

"Kairi why are you acting like this?"

"Acting like what Sora?"

"You know what I mean. Did I do something wrong?"

Kairi studied his face before answering. "It's not you Sora. There's just something I need to prove to someone and I can't do it around you. Please don't ask me about it either." She didn't want Sora to hate Namine for keeping Kairi away from him.

"But I don't understand why that effects our friendship. Is it because I turned you down?"

Kairi saw Namine coming down the hall and she hurried to end his conversation. But before she got a chance to tell Sora she had to go he kissed her.

"Sora! What the hell was that?"

Out of the corner of her eye she saw Namine stop and look at them, her face in total shock. She then turned and ran the other way. Kairi ran after her to explain.

"Kairi! Wait. I didn't mean to upset you."

But Kairi was already done the hall with Namine. Namine slapped her hand away and she looked like she was going to cry.

"How could you?"

"He kissed me Namine. I would never."

"Ok." But she didn't look like she believed Kairi.

_He loves me, He loves me notShe loves me, She loves me not_

Kairi felt like all three of them were now playing a strange version of hide and seek. They were avoiding eachother as best they could, but Kairi still was able to talk to them. At least when she said hi, they responded.

It was a horrible feeling and she could tell that they wanted it to be over. Kairi was getting ready to confront them both. She would say that she forgives Sora and that she wants them to be friends again. She would convince Namine that she should get over Sora so that things were easier. That she wants to be friends with them both without having to be torn in between them.

"Hey Kairi guess what," Namine said, coming over to her. "Me and Sora are dating."

"Really," Kairi said, blinking. She did not see that coming. But it made things simpler she guessed.

"Yup. We decided that as long as we didn't have to worry about you coming between us we'd be fine."

Kairi felt like she had been slapped, but she nodded at Namine.

"Anyways see you later."

"Yeah. For sure."

_Loves me not... _


	148. Change

****

********

Anti-Sora/Namine? I wrote something for it years ago and it was awful. I might give it another chance. But not today. Right now it's poem time! It's any of the three from Destiny Island, though I get a Kaiora vibe from it. And I won't be able to post tomorrow. I have prom and so no time to get on. Sorry!

Oh and Icy the song is by TaTu. I'm glad you liked it.

Day 147-Change

Between a lie and the truth  
A line so thin it's barely noticed  
At least it was to you

How fast does a person change  
For a new life to begin  
Does it take a whole year  
Or does it happen in a second

I can't believe you told me off  
Said that we couldn't be together  
It wasn't until you weren't in my life  
That I saw it was for the better

Our relationship was changing  
As our lives continued to grow with us  
Things just weren't the same as before  
Yet I still wanted to make a fuss

When does a person look at themselves  
And see the growth they made  
Are our reflections always shifting  
Will nothing remain the same

We were once children  
But now we have become adults  
It wasn't just the change in us

Our choices are our faults


	149. The Color Purple

**Another color drabble and poem should be easy to do. I have an idea which I will present to you reader tomorrow.**

**Day 148-The Color Purple**

Purple.

A warm color. The combination of blue and red. A pretty color. I know few people who like the color, but for those who do it works for them. Like Fuu and her Nobody Xufu. The beautiful color was made for them.

Purple also stands for royalty. I never quite understood why, but maybe because the color is so rich. It really defines people when they were it or at least to me it does.

Purple.


	150. Save Me From the Darkness

****

********

Riku depressing poem time! You all know you love my angst filled drabbles and poems. XD It's what I write well for some reason and Riku is one of the easiest people to write for it.

****

Day 149-Save Me From the Darkness

Can you tell me who these people are

Can you tell me why they are here  
I don't want this black hole  
Can't handle all these lies

No one understands me anymore  
I won't listen to their awful words  
It's too hard for me to stand up  
I've been knocked down too many times

It's painful  
Awful  
Destroying my life  
Nerve-wracking  
Desolate  
There's no one here

Shut out from the world  
Can't take all this pressure  
Just need time to myself  
I have to find a place where I can breathe

Everyone is suffocating me  
It's hard to see the light  
People are leaving me alone on this path  
My voice is gone; I can't call them back

Wings broken  
Spirit gone  
Empty words  
In an empty conversation  
No where to turn  
Can't escape this pain

I don't want to be trapped in this hole  
But everyone passes by  
Love, friendship, family  
Faith, pride, comfort

Nothing remains in my heart  
I have become no one  
Lost, beaten broken, lonely  
Wish I could just shut my eyes  
No longer have to face the world

Never whole  
Fragmented  
All life's wonder  
Just slips away  
Gone forever  
Lost sense

The light is hard to handle  
I need a guiding hand from you  
Shouldn't have to feel this amount of sorrow  
Won't anyone see my tears and help me

I'm silently screaming  
The knife's still in my back  
Just need someone to open their eyes  
And save me from the darkness


	151. AntiLove

**Tine for Anti-Sora/Namine. I hope I write it well. Sometime I should write Anti-Sora and Heartless!Mircle fighting. Be epic. But Heartless!Mircle before or after she learns to control it? Hmm.**

**Day 149-Anti-Love**

When I saw him change into that form I was appalled. I mean he looked like a human version of a Heartless. Like a living shadow. It creeped me out. I also found it hard to accept that it was apart of Sora. Of the goody boy I had come to love.

But when it didn't attack me, I felt that maybe it would something I could accept. After all I was a Nobody. If Sora could see pass that than I could come to like Anti-Sora as long as it didn't always appear. Besides it was kind of cute…


	152. Emeralds and Lilies of the Valley

**The end of the month which means another flower/jewel drabble. This month we have Emerald for happiness and Lily of the Valley for purity. And it is Epixie. Why that since Epii is far from happy or pure? Because she loves her Nobody Pixie who is both of those things. This is more platonic than romance as well.**

**I just realized that yesterday should have been day 150. Sorry about that. **

**Day 151-Emeralds and Lilies of the Valley**

"Hey Epii where are you taking me," Pixie asked her Other. Today Epii had told Pixie to get ready. Pixie was excited by the idea of an impromptu fieldtrip with her Other. They didn't get to spend much time together as of late.

"Be patience Pix," Epii said, looking straight forward as she walked. Pixie nodded and walked behind her, trying to be patience. But it was hard for the hyper girl. She was very curious as to what Epii was doing.

She knew her Other was not a person to do surprises unless they were surprise attacks or something like that. She also rarely took the time to do something for anyone, but Pixie also knew that Epii cared for her. She may not show it, but the Nobody was always treated better than anyone by Epii.

"We are here," Epii said. Pixie who was lost in thoughts walked right into her.

"Oops. Sorry, hee hee." Then she looked to see where Epii had taken her and she gasped in surprise. They stood before a field of flowers. At first Pixie could not identify them. They looked like lilies and she looked at Epii to clarify.

"They are lilies of the valley. Pretty right," Epii said. She had a stern look on her face, but Pixie knew she was smiling on the inside. She then took off into the field.

After a while Pixie sat down next to her Other. Epii had taken a seat at the top of the valley where the flowers were growing. She had a peaceful expression on her face.

"Do you like my present?"

"Present?"

"Yes Pixie. I found this place for you. It's all yours if you want it," Epii said, looking down at the field of flowers. She looked at Pixie who was beaming back at her.

"Of course I want it, Epii. I'm so glad you got it for me."

Pixie was tempted to hug Epii, but the girl had made a rule that no one would ever be allowed to hug her, even Pixie. So Pixie just kept smiling.

"Oh then I want you to have this," Pixie said, digging around in her pocket. She pulled out a small green stone. "I found it recently. Demyx told me it's an emerald. But I don't want it."

Epii took it, thanking Pixie softly. She had never receive a gift after leaving home and so deep inside she was touched. On the outside she took it to please Pixie.

Together the pair sat on the top of the field, talking until the sun went down and it was time to return.


	153. Dancing Our Curse

**Sorry to miss yesterday but it's June! I have six months until the end of the year and my challenge is won! I shall persist. I will not fail this time. **

**I know I have been doing a bunch of poems but they are the easiest drabble to do. So here's another one. And it is from Epii's PoV.**

**Day 152-Dancing Our Curse**

Candles float on still water

As I dance the night into submission

Closing our weak eyes now

Won't see what we're missing

Scattered melodies play

Across my soul, striking my heart

Yet I keep moving my damaged body

Letting the music tear me apart

From the distance of the shadows

Cries and helpless pleads are heard

But we can't stop moving

Once we begin we are cursed

So the music keeps playing

The candles snuff out and fall

Crashing down under the water

Hurting us all

But it's ok that we have to be hurt

We take our punishment like good children

No one can save us from our fate

No white knight will come running in


	154. Those Yellow Eyes

**Kurxi? I love him. Even if he is a jerk sometimes. And I will admit I like Mirxu a lot too, though not as much as Rircle or Kurxay. **

**Day 153-Those Yellow Eyes**

Kurxi had not lived long. He just recently started to travel not wanting to remain where his Other's friend's lived. It reminded him too much of Riku, who he just wanted to forget.

But she stayed in his mind. Looking up at the moon he could see her staring at him with those weird eyes. She was not human, but she wasn't like him. Nobodies didn't have eyes like those. Empty.

And she had attacked him as well. He was told that she would change sometimes. And when she did she looked unhuman.

Those eyes, god those eyes. They were so freaky just thinking about them made Kurxi shudder. He hoped to never see them again.


	155. My Other Half

**I love you who are just reading this now for attempting to read so much. I swear you are insane. XD Kidding. Maybe….**

**Some Xufu/Fuu for today? I usually don't write them alone. How about first meeting! Not today. XP**

**Day 154-My Other Half**

At first Fuu did not like Xufu. When she met her Nobody, she thought that she was going to have to deal with this obnoxious girl from now on. And Fuu did not want that.

But after a while their relationship started to change. Fuu didn't notice it at first, but after some time she became more accepting of her Nobody's bubbly personality. Xufu began to bug her less and less, although Fuu still found her annoying at times. But she knew that it was just the way she was.

Seifer and Rai made fun of Fuu when they meet Xufu. They said they couldn't believe that someone like her could be a part of someone like Fuu. The goth was offended, but she could understand. Xufu was the girl that Fuu was on the inside. Not that she planned on changing the way she acted. Instead she found she could channel it through Xufu.

Fuu knew that her Nobody cared about her too. She was always looking out for her or putting Fuu's feelings first when doing something. Fuu wonder if it was easy for her to deal with someone who rarely said more than two words and so she was grateful that Xufu never threw a fit.

She was her other half and Fuu didn't want it any other way.


	156. Child

**Went on a field trip yesterday that completely tired me out which was why I didn't post a drabble. The first one I am finally going to show you some of Epii's past. **

**Day 155-Child**

Epii looked at her reflection. She had been punished again. She forgot about what. Not that it matter. She was always doing something to upset her mother, so the young girl stopped caring about her actions or why her mother was yelling.

She sighed though. It was getting annoying being sent to her room. She was suppose to sit in front of the mirror and think about what she did for who knows how long. Epii didn't care if what she did was bad in her mother's opinion. She never wanted to please her in the first place.

"You are a child Epii," her mother always told her. "And children should listen to their parents."

But Epii did not care if she was a child. She did not want to follow other's orders. She was her own person and everyone else should just leave her be. She glared at her reflection, hating her mother. When she got older she knew that she would show her mother that she was in charge. Not her. She was not a child. But Epii wasn't sure what she was.


	157. Game

********

********

My next drabble is a poem. It's In either Ameya's or Koto (another OC connected to Ameya)'s PoV towards Miriursa. I'll write more on them all later.

Day 156-Game

Come here child and we'll play a game

One that will surely drive you insane  
It's not that hard, anyone can try  
But if you lose, you'll surely die

Come on child and join in the fun  
Can't you see the torture has just begun  
Oh we know what will make you weep  
No one's secrets we will keep

Come over kids and we'll explain the rules  
Some are easy, but other are tools  
Don't even worried, we got it all planned  
Everything is controlled by the man

Come now kid, we don't have much time  
If we don't hurry we will lose our minds  
Things won't really make much sense  
But that is what we find most pleasant

Come here children and we'll play a game  
A game called life; It'll drive you insane


	158. Awkward First Date

**I was going to post yesterday but I had this English paper I had to do like yesterday that I completely forgot about. So yeah. That took up all my computer time. Anyways I got three drabbles for you today anyways!**

**The first one is Squairi. Geez I haven't done that in forever. Enjoy!**

**Day 157-Awkward First Date**

It was a nice day on Destiny Island. Tons of people were out and about on the streets. Some were on dates, others on errands. The sun was shining, but it wasn't all that hot. And sitting in front of a restaurant, a brown haired guy tried his hardest not to frown.

Squall was more than happy to be on a date with Kairi, their very first one. But he did not like being out in public. Still Kairi said she wanted to come here, so he didn't argue.

"Squall," Kairi said, referring to the name that he used again. "I'm sorry to have dragged you out here."

"What? No it's ok," Squall told her, playing with a spoon. They were waiting for their food.

"But you don't look happy. You look, well, bored."

Squall just shrugged which he knew was not a good thing to do. But Kairi didn't yell as he thought she would. Still she didn't look happy anymore either.

There was an awkward silence until their food arrived. Squall sighed in relief. Finally they could eat and go. But dinner remained awkward. Squall dismissing his boredom must of put Kairi in a bad mood.

'Great. Just what I need. Way to go idiot.'

They finished eating and Squall paid. They then began to walk to Kairi's house. They walked slowly so that by time they were halfway there the sun was setting. Squall looked down at his date who's head was turned towards the sky.

"Squall I'm sorry. If you didn't want to go to that restaurant you could have just told me," she said, turning to look at him.

"No it's ok. It was your choice."

"But we had a horrible time," she said with a frown.

'Not my problem,' he thought, but he nodded. It was quiet again and the warrior had a feeling that he might not get asked out again. But who knew. They reached Kairi's house and paused at the front door. Neither of them knew what to do. Squall was about to turn and leave but Kairi pulled him towards her. For a second he thought she was going to kiss him, but she didn't.

"It was sweet of you to do what I wanted. I'll call you later, kay?"

Squall nodded. Kairi smiled and entered her house. Squall shook his head and sighed.

"Well that could of went worst."


	159. Have You Seen Her?

**Another speech only drabble. This time I'll tell you who it's between: Epii and Ameya. Two characters who if I actually wrote together for real would be trying to kill eachother. But no killing this chapter. Sorry!**

**Day 158-Have You Seen Her?**

"What are you doing here?

"None of your business girl! Now get out of my way."

"Don't tell me what to do!"

"I could kill you where you stand right now."

"Yeah right. I could take you out before you even try."

"….."

"Afraid?"

"Of you? Hardly."

"You seem pretty confident about that."

"I don't need to be. You're just a girl. You can't hurt me."

"Don't be so sure."

"It doesn't matter. I have to go."

"Wait you still haven't answered my question."

"I was never planning to. Now goodbye."

"Wait! I'm not fucking done with you! Answer my question."

"Will you leave me alone then girl?"

"Yes boy."

"I'm looking for someone. A young girl."

"You too?"

"You're looking for a young girl?"

"Not like that! I'm looking for my Nobody."

"You have a Nobody?"

"Yeah. I'm sure an idiot like yourself doesn't know what one is. Who is your girl?"

"…."

"Wow I didn't meant to stump you."

"…."

"Fine whatever. I don't got time to waste."

"Oh so now you're leaving."

"Well you weren't talking so yeah I was thinking about it."

"Listen if you see a young girl tell her Ameya's looking for her, ok?"

"Yeah you too. Only it's Epii."

"Goodbye then….Epii. I'll remember that name."

"Yeah cuz the next time you'll hear it, it'll be because people are talking about how she kicked your ass."

"We'll see."


	160. Proud

**I haven't reached my angst quota for this week. Quick Mircle get into my next drabble! Nah I'm just kidding. You actually get some nice (horrible) Xigxas. Haven't done that in some time either. **

**Day 159-Proud**

"Why do I have to train him," Xigbar asked. Saix was telling him that he was suppose to help Roxas become, well, a fighter. The boy could swing his keyblade, but he wasn't that good. And the Organization wanted him good so he would get more hearts.

"Because Xemnas says so. Don't complain."

"I'm not complaining."

"Whatever. Just do as you are told."

Xigbar frowned, but he knew he could not avoid it. And if he was going to help Roxas out then he was going to be sure that boy did damn well so he could rub it in Saix's face.

Speaking of the blonde Nobody, he was currently chatting it up with Axel. Without saying a word Xigbar grabbed him by the arm and dragged him away. He took him to the simulation place (I can't remember what it's called…sorry!).

"What's going on," asked a very confused Roxas.

"You are going to practice here. I am going to help you get better at fighting. Let's make this as fast as we can ok, Kid?"

Roxas nodded. Not sure what was going on completely.

"Good. Now let's begin."

It had been a month and a few weeks, but Xigbar had gotten nowhere. Well barely anywhere. He was ready to give up on Roxas. Saix had made a few snide comments about it too which only made Xigbar want to give up more.

"Roxas why do you keep on doing poorly," Xigbar asked one day. Roxas looked down at the floor.

"I'm trying. Really I am."

"It doesn't matter. We should stop these sessions. Just focus on getting hearts ok?"

Xigbar walked off. Roxas looked after him frowning. Then his face changed to angry. No. He was going to prove to Xigbar that he could do this.

"What is going on," Xigbar asked a few days later. Saix had come to bother him again.

"It seems Roxas wants to show how much he's improved," Saix said with a smirk. Xigbar's face fell. What was that boy thinking! He was going to make a fool out of himself and Saix.

"Where is he?"

"Why? Is he still not good?"

"…Fine. Let's go see."

Xigbar hoped that Roxas knew what he was doing. They entered the room and Roxas waved up at them. Then it began. And what happened made Xigbar stare in disbelief. Roxas had improved. He wasn't the best fighter, but he was so much better than when he started. He snuck a glance at Saix who's face matched his early.

"See? I did as I was told."

Saix didn't say anything. He just walked out of the room looking mad. Xigbar smiled and looked down at Roxas who smiled up at him.

"How'd I do," he yelled.

"Fine. Good job," Xigbar said. "You made me proud."


	161. The Color Pink

**I have like two or three colors left. I hope I can make them last. And I know. I've been really busy. **

**Day 160-The Color Pink**

Pink.

It's a color that is usually related with girls or things girly. It's has actually been used to represent females or feminine things. But it's not just that. It's a warm color that is the result of red and white. It appears in sunsets. When someone blushes. It is a soft, gentle color.

It's one my Other use to wear which I think fits her. Kairi is a gentle, feminine girl. I have not seem many others wear it though. Mircle comments on how she wish she could pull it off. She says the Sakuras that bloom were she was were a pretty shade of pink. I can already see her standing in front of them smiling, a soft look on her face.

Pink.


	162. How Did It Happen

********

********

Poem time! And then some Epii. And then some Sorcle. And it's anti-Kaiora too! *hids* Don't shoot me!

Day 161-How Did It Happen?

What is the different

Between a lie and the truth  
A line so thin it's barely noticed  
At least it was to you

How fast does a person change  
For a new life to begin  
Does it take a whole year  
Or does it happen in a second

I can't believe you told me off  
Said that we couldn't be together  
It wasn't until you weren't in my life  
That I saw it was for the better

Our relationship was changing  
As our lives continued to grow with us  
Things just weren't the same as before  
Yet I still wanted to make a fuss

When does a person look at themselves  
And see the growth they made  
Are our reflections always shifting  
Will nothing remain the same

We were once children  
But now we have become adults  
It wasn't just the change in us

Our choices are our faults


	163. I lost my heart

**More on Epii. This time it's the creation of Pixie.**

**Day 162-I lost my heart**

Epii had never expected for it to happen to her. She never thought anything or one could get the jump on her. But it did. A single, lowly Heartless had managed to attack her and steal her heart. Epii could vaguely remember it.

She was walking down the street. It wasn't too long ago that she had fled what once was her home. She had no idea where she should go, but Epii didn't care. She could take care of herself and if anyone tried to stop her, Epii would just kill them.

It wasn't the best life to live, but the young girl was able to do what she wanted so it wasn't that bad either. At least she could get money and eat. At least she knew how to defend herself. At least she didn't have to deal with her family looking at her like she's a monster.

'But I am one,' she thought. And it was true.

Maybe that was why it happened. It was her punishment for what she did. But Epii really didn't care why it happened. She was more upset at the fact that she allowed it to.

So anyways she was walking down the street. The Shadow was really quiet. One of the few advantages it had. And boy did the Heartless use it. It snuck up behind her as she scanned the street looking for a place to stay.

The next second Epii was on the ground. She swung at the Shadow, but missed. She could already feel her heart leaving her body. It was a weird sensation. Epii was glad she never had to feel it again.

Then she blacked out. She didn't know how long it was before Pixie restored her. But it didn't matter. Epii had lost her heart long before she was attacked. Pixie was just a reminder of it actually happening.


	164. Don't

**Sorcle is not my favorite Mircle pairing, but it's interesting enough. **

**Day 163-Don't**

The one thing about Mircle that Sora learned fast was not to ask questions. There were certain topics she did not want to talk about.

At first it was her past. Mircle refused to say anything more than what Sora already knew. At first Sora thought that maybe it was because they didn't know eachother well. But then it became a little annoying that Mircle didn't trust him. Of course then he learned why she avoided the questions.

Then Mircle would dodge questions about her relationship with Riku or about her Heartless side. It made Sora upset. He thought that she didn't see him as a friend. Of course it was probably because it was hard for her to discuss. Sora saw that now as well. Didn't stop it from hurting though.

But that day it was something different. Something between them was different. Mircle was opening up to him finally. Sora found pleasure in this. So much he realized how attractive Mircle was as well. Maybe he was so put off because he liked her. Sora wondered. And then he tried to kiss her, asking why they could never be together.

"Don't. Don't ask me that."

No. Nothing had changed.


	165. How I got kicked out of the grocery stor

**Exams are killing my brain. But I graduate in four days so it's all good. Summer time will mean more time to write these. Right now you need your two drabbles. First off is shopping! With Riku, Mircle, Clemrix and Kurxi because those four together = trouble. **

**Day 164-How I got kicked out of the grocery store**

"Celery."

"Who the hell eats celery?"

"Clemrix don't curse in the grocery store."

Mircle frowned at her Nobody as Kurxi looked at the vegetables in front of him. Riku was a little away staring at the milks. Clemrix and Mircle had convinced Riku and his Nobody to help them grocery shop. It was always hectic when the pair did it by themselves so they hoped that the extra people would help it go faster and smoother. So far it hadn't.

"Hey I'm just reading what you wrote Clemrix."

Clemrix, not believing Mircle, looked at the list. It was true. There it was at the bottom of her list.

"Well I don't know why I wrote it. I don't eat the stuff."

"So we're not getting it," Kurxi asked, impatient. He didn't know why he agreed. He knew how Mircle and Clemrix were.

"Riku are you trying to make the milk explode or something," Mircle asked coming over to her boyfriend as Clemrix and Kurxi tried to figure out what 'Waterapes' meant.

Riku blinked and looked at Mircle sheepishly. "No. I was just bored and I guess I spaced out."

Mircle smiled at him and shook her head. They headed over to their Nobodies who were beginning to fight.

"It's clearly the meat of underwater monkeys," Kurxi said.

"What? Yeah because that's such a common food. No you idiot! I must of meant watermelon and was thinking of writing grapes next and they combined."

"Oh well I guess that makes sense."

Clemrix scowled. "You guess? Whatever."

"Now now Clemrix. Play nicely," Mircle said, dragging her Nobody down to the frozen aisle. "We still have things we need to buy."

"Fine," she sighed. She still pushed Kurxi into a shelf of baked goods. An employee frowned at them.

"I swear if you get us kicked out," Mircle started. She looked ready to push Clemrix into a shelf as well. Riku placed a hand on her shoulder and she sighed. "Sorry. It's just we are already in hot water with the store. Don't need to push it farther."

"Just relax. We're almost done."

"Hey Mircle catch!"

Mircle had little time to react as ice cream was thrown in her face.

"KURXI! What the hell was that?"

The Nobody dropped the container of ice cream as Mircle came after him. Clemrix slid up to Riku and smiled.

"Well I guess we're going to have to find a new place to shop. Oh well."


	166. Friends

**More human!Mickey. Because I say so. **

**Day 165-Friends**

Mickey frowned as he watched his friends talk. He was trying to stay positive but it wasn't working so well. Kurxi walked over to him, a smirk on his face.

"You're the King? You look so…non-King like."

"Non-King like," Namine said, eyebrow raised. The Nobodies weren't actually taking part in the discussion of Mickey's sudden humanness. So they decided to bother Mickey.

"Shut it Namine," Kurxi said with a frown. Roxas laughed at them, but stopped when he saw Mickey's nervous expression.

"Hey it'll be ok King Mickey. I'm sure you'll be back to your normal self eventually."

"Or be stuck as a scrawny teenager," Kurxi commented. Namine and Roxas gave him a look. "Or return to your normal self. I'm sure that will happen."

"I know. I'm just more concerned as to how and why this has happened," Mickey said. He couldn't really recall much that happened prior to his change.

"Don't worry. I'm sure Sora and Riku will figure it out," Roxas reassured him.

"What about Kairi," Namine asked. "She can help as well."

"Yeah her too," Roxas said quickly.

"And I thank them for that," Mickey said. And he did. But it was still troublesome that someone did this to him. He didn't want to place his friends in danger.

As if she could read his mind, Namine smiled softly. "Don't worry about them. They have been through a lot. This is no big deal. And it's what friends do right?"

Mickey looked at the three. Riku looked over and nodded. Kairi flashed him a smile. Sora winked and did a thumbs up. Mickey looked at the Nobodies and nodded.

"Yeah. You're right."


	167. I'll Help You Out

**Seifer studying? Not likely. But with the help of another character it's possible. Read to find out who. Because I'm not sure right now and is hoping it'll come to me as I write the chapter. ^_^; I know, I know. **

**Day 166-I'll Help You Out**

Seifer sighed as he flipped through his history book. He had his history exam tomorrow and he finally decided to study for it. So now he was hidden in the back of the library trying to understand the content in front of him.

"This is hopeless," he said, suddenly upset. He slammed the book closed, but he didn't get up from the chair. He knew he had to study or else get in serious trouble. Sighing again he opened his book.

After about ten minutes, Seifer, slummed in his seat, wondered if he could just cheat on the exam. It would be a lot more simple than trying to cram all this information in one day.

"Seifer," a familiarly obnoxious voice asked. Olette blinked as she looked at Seifer, almost as if she couldn't believe he was here. "Is that you?"

"Who else would it be Olette? It's not like many people have a scar across the bridge of their nose or whatever."

Olette frowned, clearly not happy with being attacked. But she didn't say anything about it, so Seifer just went back to studying.

"What are you doing," she asked. Seifer sighed. Now he had to deal with her. He was totally going to get an F at this rate.

"Studying for my history exam ok? Now that you know will you please go away?" The last thing Seifer needed was Olette there. He was sure she'd just make all these comments and make him feel like an idiot. No one said anything though and Seifer thought he was fine. He went back to reading.

But then he heard someone sit down next to him and lean over to look at the book. He turned to tell Olette to go away and saw that her face was…rather close to his. He stumbled backwards, almost falling out of the chair in the process.

'Stupid girl,' he thought scowling at her. Olette looked at Seifer, oblivious to what just happened.

"Seifer are you ok? Have you been studying too much," she said, though whether he was making fun of him or not Seifer couldn't tell. Not that it mattered.

"I'm fine. Now please go away."

"But I want to help you. You obviously seem to need it," Olette said firmly. Seifer sighed. He was not going to be getting rid of her it seemed.

"Fine whatever. I don't care."

But it turned out that Olette was a lot of help. Seifer felt confident that he could at least get a C or maybe a B-. Olette smiled at him as they stood to leave, probably thinking that Seifer was going to thank her. He was grateful, but the bully was not about to tell her that.

"I hope you do well," Olette said as she started to go. Seifer just shrugged.

"Yeah. "

"No thank you Olette?"

"…."

"Fine, whatever."

"Thank you Olette."

Olette looked back at the frowning boy. She smiled and nodded. "Anytime."


	168. Changing

**Ok Endless I know you implied earlier for some angst or death (or both), but I'm a bit distracted tonight. So instead you get this poem! It's kind of angsty and told from Sora's PoV.**

**Day 167-Changing**

The flowers are blooming

The snow is gone

This is the season

People fall in love

The trees aren't bare

The grass will regrow

Yet my heart

Is still ice cold

The sun won't warm it

Nor brighten it up

It's been through a lot

So instead I'll lock it up

Love has changed

The way I view things

I'm so different now

I still don't understand anything

No longer a child

Waiting in winter's cold

The air around me is shifting

The look in my eyes is old

Crushes and friends

Become family or foes

What was once complete

Now has holes

The birds are singing

The ice has melted

The world is changing

Taking me with it


	169. My Little Dolls

**That's four drabbles? Sorry my graduation took most of my time. But now that's summer is here I'll have more time.**

**First drabble is told from Mircle's Creator's PoV before Mircle was created.**

**Day 168-My Little Doll**

He looked at the girl before him with dissatisfaction. She stared at him unblinking and unmoving. She was not yet alive and he didn't think she ever would be. He could already tell she was not balanced enough. It upset him so, mainly because he could not keep this up. He was running out of supplies.

He scowled thinking about all the people who would tell him they were right. That this idea to combine a Heartless with a human was stupid and would not work. That balancing a human mind with a Heartless body would never work. And some even commenting on how all this previous attempts were girls.

No he could not allow that to happen. He had to complete this. He only had one goal in mind and that was to create the perfect weapon to kill Sora. A Heartless that could wear a human's face in order to get close to him and then kill him.

He reached out and stroked the girl's face, still frowning.

"Soon you will be complete my doll. And then I'll prove them wrong."


	170. Not Quite Fuu

**Time for my second drabble. It's another Seifer one, this time with Xufu. He needs more love by me and so I shall give him some.**

**Day 169-Not Quite Fuu**

Seifer looked at Fuu who just stared back at him. Her Nobody Xufu was not really paying attention, looking off at the sky.

"Fuu I refuse to do this."

"Why?"

"Because I don't know why I need to baby-sit your Nobody."

"So?"

"So I'm not going to do it."

"Really?"

"Yes really. Now go away."

"Please."

Seifer sighed and gave in. "Fine but you owe me for this."

"Thank you," Fuu said and then walked off. Xufu, finally paying attention, looked off after her Other and then turned to Seifer.

"So what are we going to do?"

"I am going to go have fun and you are going to quietly stay out of my way, got it?"

Xufu nodded. She didn't really want to watch Seifer have fun while she couldn't, but she didn't want to question him. If that's what he wanted then so be it.

Seifer raised an eyebrow at her but nodded as well. Maybe she wouldn't be so bad to deal with.

After a while Seifer was getting annoyed by Xufu. She was a strange girl. She actually did as she was told and was always bubbly even when he insulted her. She was different from her Other Fuu who wouldn't tolerate such things. And that was annoying. He couldn't understand why this girl wasn't upset.

"Xufu is there something wrong with you," Seifer asked, no longer able to stand it. Xufu just gave him a blank look. "I mean don't you care how I'm treating you?"

"You're treating me fine Seifer. In fact I like hanging out with you."

Seifer was not expecting that and he just stared at Xufu. He couldn't think of anything to say.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do anything wrong," Xufu said, taking his silence that that was the wrong response.

"That's not it," Seifer said slowly. "I just don't get you is all."

"Well I am weird. Fuu tells me all the time."

"Yeah you sure are weird."

Xufu smiled when he agreed. She took one of his hands which made Seifer jerk backwards surprised.

"Can we play again sometime?"

"Sure Xufu-er I mean whatever." But he was now smiling too.


	171. My Mistake

**You know who else needs love? Not Roxas. ;) But I shall write him a drabble anyways. **

**Day 170-My Mistake**

Roxas had always felt his leaving the Organization was a mistake. Yes his leaving lead to Sora awakening. He was sure if he remained with them, that Sora would have received all this memories, but Roxas would not allow Sora to awake since he would have to disappear.

But when he thought about his life with the Organization there were things he missed dearly. Like hanging out with Axel and Xion. He missed those two a lot. Or going on missions with various members, especially Xigbar who he was really starting to look up to. Listening to some of the random fights that went on that didn't lead to a real fight. Things like those.

Of course he never told anyone of this. He felt like he was betraying Sora in a way by wanting to go back. But no matter what he still felt that he wished he could take that mistake back**.**


	172. Come with me

**You know who doesn't need love? Mircle. But this isn't about her so XD. This is actually a poem from Ameya to Miriursa. **

**Day 171-Come with me**

Come with me child

I'll take your pain away

No longer will you have to fear

Or feel this pain

Just follow me now

Into the world beyond our sight

Where reality mixes with make believe

Do not worry my dear

It will be fun

You can play all you want here

A world of dreams

Where no one is sad or hurt

You can be anything you want

Just take my hand

And I'll lead you away

From all the pain they put you through

I'll be your guide

But you must chase your own dream

I can't help you in achieving it

Only you can reach the goal

But I will be here

To help you against the wall

A wall that we build to stop failure

One that we must break down

In order to find the shining light

That our dreams will glow

Don't worry about failure

Or what they say

Here in the dream world

Lies and troubles are far behind us

But you have to believe in yourself

And really strive for the goal

Or you'll be kicked out of here

So let yourself fall and get back up

Show the world your bright smile

Dust off the words of regret

Don't even think about the struggle

Just take my hand

And let me lead you to the beginning

Of where reality mixes with dreams

And we can achieve almost anything


	173. Predator

**Ok I got some ideas that will help me not miss days. I like to thank Endless for indirectly giving me the idea and Vivi (VioletVespertine/ASN) for helping me pick out which themes to do today. I have Predatory, Sinful and Enthralled. Should be fun.**

**First drabble is Predatory. And no it will not be sexual. Perverts…. XD It's going to be Riku and Sora but not as a pairing.**

**Day 172-Predatory**

In nature there is always a predator and a prey. It is just the way things are. Without this the world would be too filled with cowards and the weak because the strong had not taken them out.

That was what Riku was. He was a predator. And Sora was his prey. In order for him to have Kairi, he had to take his old friend out. The Darkness made him strong enough to do it. Sora was weak, both physically and mentally. He deserved to be taken out.

And so Riku hunted his ex-friend. He knew that it was just the way things had to be. He was a predator and Sora was prey. There was nothing else to consider.


	174. Sinful

**Second one is Sinful. It's going to have to be Ameya/Miriursa. No, no. Even better. Clemrix and Mircle. XD**

**Day 173-Sinful**

Clemrix would never admit it, but over time she had come to like her Other Mircle. There was something about her that Clemrix found it hard to completely hate Mircle. And that made her mad.

The Nobody deemed it a sin to even consider herself the same as Mircle. It was her fault she existed. That she had to live this pitiful life. That people hated her because of what she did before. It was an absolute sin. And Clemrix began to hate herself because of it.

At times though, the Nobody found it ok. When Mircle smiled at her or sometimes when they talked, Clemrix, though she would not admit this either, wanted to be sinful.


	175. Enthralled

**Last one is Enthralled! I haven't done Fuence in a while so here you go.**

**Day 174-Enthralled**

There was something about Fuu that drew Pence to her. It was an…intoxicating feeling? No that's not right. Enthralling was more like it. Fuu was enthralling to the young boy.

The way she went about things. Or how she talked so little. It was so strange that Pence couldn't help but be drawn to her so. His friends didn't understand it either and he knew that Fuu wouldn't either if he ever told her how he felt.

But no matter what she would always be so enthralling to him.


	176. Flirty

**Yeah! I'm not going to miss today. And it's thanks to flamehead23a (ASN). He choose for me the theme Flirty. And you know Kurxi is a flirt. So some Kurxay and a small hint of Mirxu. **

**Day 175-Flirty**

"Nuxay," Mircle said, jabbing her friend in the side as they walked along the beach. Most time when they hung out they were done there. Both liked the peaceful feeling of the beach and the ocean.

"What Mircle," Nuxay asked, looking at her.

"You're boyfriend needs a leash."

Nuxay blushed. She knew Mircle was talking about Kurxi. "He's not my boyfriend."

"He should be. Maybe then he won't hit on every girl he sees."

"Kurxi doesn't do that," Nuxay said, even though she knew that he did. It was the one thing about Kurxi that Nuxay hated. She could live with his ego and his laziness, but his player tendencies really irked her. "Ok he does, but it's not my problem."

Just then Kurxi walked down the beach towards them.

"Then make it yours," Mircle urged. "Ask him out."

Before Nuxay could respond, Kurxi was in front of them smiling his charming smile.

"Hey girls. What's up?"

"Nothing boy," Mircle said, frowning at him. Mircle and Kurxi never got along. Nuxay wasn't sure why. "Now go away. Neither of us want to be hit on right now."

Kurxi scowled at Mircle's words, but then brushed them off as quickly.

"Oh Mircle. You always had a way with words," he said, flirting with her. Nuxay shook her head. Kurxi was going to get himself hurt. "It always makes me smile."

"Really because your words make me puke," Mircle said, smiling at him. She nodded at Nuxay and then walked off, stepping on Kurxi's foot as she did so.

"God she's so rude," Kurxi muttered, looking at her as she disappeared from view. "Oh well. At you won't be that rude right Nux," he said, turning to her with a flirty smile.

"Of course not Kurxi. I actually like you." Nuxay blushed. She didn't mean to say that. Kurxi's expression didn't change and Nuxay felt herself blush harder. "I mean you're my friend."

"And you are mine. Such a pretty friend at that. Unlike the moody Clemrix," Kurxi said, mentioning Mircle's Nobody. "It seems both have such bad attitudes."

Nuxay laughed and then blushed more. She felt like she was embarrassing herself.

'Kurxi must think I'm such a loser.'

But Kurxi was smiling at her and Nuxay looked away. She looked back as Kurxi took her hand.

"Well I must go Nuxay, but I'll be sure to look for you later." He winked at her and kissed the back of her hand as he strolled off. Nuxay blinked not sure what just happened. Then a small smile appeared on her face.

"Mircle you are so right."


	177. Kinky

**I asked CherryRose (ASN) to choose today's theme and she choose…Kinky. Ok Kinky but teen rated. This is going to be interesting. If you want to choose a theme don't hesitate to ask me. XD **

**So Kinky. Um…who to do. Oh I know. Larxel. XD**

**Day 176-Kinky**

Axel learned quickly that dating Larxene was interesting. Very interesting. She had certain likes and if she didn't get what she wanted, she would throw a fit.

But most of what she wanted wasn't that bad. So Axel didn't mind it that much. But when they started sleeping together…well. Some of the things she asked for Axel would never tell anyone about. It both fascinated the Nobody that his girlfriend liked those kinds of things and freaked him out.

Maybe Xigbar was right and he was in over his head. Axel wasn't sure.


	178. Uncomfortable

**I've been busy and not had a lot of time. But I got some themes thanks to Violet Vespertine again. She gave me Uncomfortable, Devious, Exhausted and Enamored. And Icy thanks for the comment on Predatory. That was my intention. I write so many AUs that I thought a drabble that take place in-game would be a refreshing change.**

**Day 177-Umcomfortable**

Xigbar didn't know what to say. He wasn't even sure what would be the correct response. It was just too much that the Nobody didn't even fully understand what Roxas told him.

Roxas stared at Xigbar in confusion. Upon telling him his great news, Xigbar had just stared at him. It was concerning to the young boy.

"Xigbar? Are you ok," he asked quietly, almost as if him speaking loudly would cause Xigbar to fall to pieces or something.

"I'm fine, Kid," Xigbar answered after a minute. "It's just um…Well did you really-am I the right person-I just don't get it. Why come to me?"

"Because I want to have your approval," Roxas said shyly, scuffing his feet on the ground. "I know it's stupid of me. Riku thought so too."

"He called you stupid?"

"No. He said the idea to ask for your approval of us dating was stupid. That we should just date and not care what others think," Roxas said. He looked at Xigbar expectantly. "But I still wanted to ask you for it. You're the closest thing to a father I have."

Now Xigbar was even more uncomfortable with the situation. He had no idea what to say. He thought it would be best to just give the boy what he wanted and be done with it, but that felt _wrong_.

"Listen Kiddo you don't need anything from me. Just do what you want."

Roxas looked disappointed, but nodded. "Thanks anyways Xigbar." He then ran off.

"That is one weird kid," Xigbar muttered, shaking his head.


	179. Devious

**Devious is next. And who's more devious than Kurxi? Well probably other people. And I did him recently so it's Riku.**

**Day 178-Devious**

"Come on Riku! Where is it," Sora yelled at his friend. Riku just smirked at him, shaking his head.

"No. You called me a jerk, so like the jerk I supposedly am I hid it."

Sora and Riku had gotten into a fight earlier and Sora did eventually call Riku a jerk. So Riku tackled him and took one of his shoes and hid it on the boy. Now he refused to tell Sora where it was.

"But this is a big island! How am I suppose to find my shoe before dark?"

Riku shrugged. "Better start looking now." He had to stop himself from laughing.

"Riku when I find it I'm going to shove it up-" Sora trailed off and walked away. Riku started laughing then. It was too easy.

Kairi, who was watching walked over to him.

"Where did you put it?"

Riku pointed to a tall palm tree. Kairi smiled slightly.

"You really are a jerk."

"Ah I try."


	180. Exhausted

**Exhausted? The feeling I am feeling right now. XD Mircle! I choose you for this drabble!**

**Day 179-Exhausted**

Mircle tried to stand, but it was hard. She had only just woken up and now she was being forced to use her Heartless side non-stop. It was not the most pleasant feeling, especially when she reverted back to human.

Heartless felt no pain or tiredness. So Mircle was suddenly struck with feelings of exhaustion and pain as she turned back to human. She looked up at her creator, begging him to let her rest. She was sure if she tried to do anything she would collapse.

"You. Yes I have finally perfected you.," he said. "But I am still not satisfied that your human memories of living in a Dojo work. Show me your skills."

Mircle wanted to protest. She could barely stand. But she knew that was not an option. So she started to kick and punch Heartlesses as they came out of the ground. She fought hard not to slip into unconsciousness.

After what seemed like an hour but probably was shorter, her creator said to stop. Then he left the room. Mircle feel to her knees, breathing hard.

"Too….much….."


	181. Enamored

**Enamored: To fill or inflame with love. Um….Somine. Go!**

**Day 180-Enamored**

Later, she was sure people would ask her why she did such a thing. Why help Sora out? Why feel bad about deceiving him? Why let him have his old memories back?

Namine had a simple answer for it. She had become enamored by the keybearer. Their was something about his goofy charm that made her wish for a heart so that she could feel it pound in her chest. Something about him, made Namine want to help him. She didn't want to see him hurt.

It was strange for the Nobody because of course, having no heart, she should not be able to care about Sora so. Shouldn't feel jealous at Kairi's memories of him. Want him for herself. But no matter what, Namine would not deny that she did indeed have feelings towards him.


	182. Apathetic

**Vivi (aka Violet Vespertine) has given me the theme of Apathetic. I would have gone with Mircle but I did her recently so it's Epii.**

**Day 181-Apathetic**

Epii was strange for a human. She was so uncaring. And she had a heart unlike her Nobody Pixie. She wasn't even in the same situation as Mircle. It was her choice to act the way she did.

Epii told Pixie that she had to shut off her emotions. If she didn't, then bad thing would happen, though she wouldn't say what. Pixie knew it was a result of her past, but she said nothing. She knew better than to bring that up.

Still for a young, pretty girl, Epii's personality was strange.


	183. Pearls and Roses

**I forgot about my flower/gem end of the month drabble for June. So I shall do it now. Then I got Chipper, Accomplished, Aroused, and Vulnerable to do. Let's go!**

**Pearls are purity and roses are devotion. So you get Roxion. Which sounds like a cool name.**

**Day 182-Pearls and Roses**

"Xigbar," Roxas said, walking up to the older Nobody. "What do girls like?"

Xigbar stared down at Roxas, completely confused. "Um…well Roxas I don't know. I really don't associate myself with them most of the time."

"What about Larxene?"

"Like I said I really don't associate myself with them most of the time."

Roxas nodded and mouthed 'ok'. It seems he was going to have to ask someone else. He looked around and spotted Demyx lounging around.

"Hey Demyx what do girls like?"

The Nobody looked up from his sitar and raised an eyebrow. "Well I'll tell you what they don't like. When you touch their things or make fun of them or play a harmless prank that just happens to get them soak and then get a cold."

Roxas nodded, already backing away. So Demyx was useless as well. Maybe Axel would be better. But he couldn't really find Axel right now. But he did see Larxene.

"Hey Larxene, you're a girl right?"

She just glared at him.

"I mean I _know _you're a girl. I have a question."

"Are you going to insult me with it," she asked, still looking up.

"No."

"Then go ahead and ask."

Roxas nodded. "I want to get Xion something, but I'm not sure what. What do girls like?"

Larxene didn't say anything as if she was waiting for Roxas to say that it was some kind of joke or leave. But he looked at her expectantly. Larxene sighed.

"Flowers I guess. And jewelry. Why do you want to get something for Xion anyways?"

"N-no reason," Roxas said, his cheeks a pink color. "And thanks."

Xion heard a knock outside her door. She went to it, but once she opened it, no one was there. Xion was confused. She looked down and saw that someone had left a box outside her door. She took them in her room and shut the door.

Sitting on her bed she looked at the card that came with it.

_One year ago you joined the Organization and I wanted to celebrate it. So I hope you like the gifts I gave you._

_~Roxas_

Curious now, Xion open the box to find a rose and a pearl. Below them in dark marker it said **This was all I could afford**. Xion smiled as she took them out of the box.

"Thanks Roxas."


	184. Chipper

**Chipper. Sora it's your turn! **

**Day 183-Chipper**

Sora looked up at the sky as he made his way down the street. He was in a good mood today as usual. He spotted Mircle and Riku talking and ran over to them.

"Hey guys! Isn't today great!"

Mircle smiled at him. "I guess. But then I always have a bitter attitude towards things." Riku nodded in agreement. "But your happy mood makes me feel better."

"Yeah you're always so chipper. It's almost annoying."

Sora just shrugged. He couldn't help it if he looked at things more positively than these two. It was just the way he was.


	185. Accomplished

**Time for a self-insert! I haven't done it in so long. And guest starring is Violet Vespertine (or Vivi as I so lovingly refer to her) who choose these themes for me. **

**Day 184-Accomplished**

I sat back in my chair, smiling to myself. It was day 186 and I only had three more drabbles to go including this one. I felt…well accomplished. Two years ago I only got to April or May (around fifty drabbles) before I stopped. But this year I was letting nothing stop me.

I wondered how the Kingdom Hearts characters felt about this. I knew they staged an intervention for me before and Roxas probably hated me after the kidnapping. Same with Axel and Xigbar and Larxene. But my sense of pride made me think that they would be happy that I'd gotten so far with this challenge, since it was all about them.

"Are you sure," a female voice said from behind me. I screamed. "Calm down Toko. It's only me Violet Vespertine."

I turned to see that it was indeed my friend from ASN. "What are you doing here? First Endless and now you."

She shrugged to show that she had no idea either. She pointed at the screen then and looked at me.

"I think that maybe they would be offended too."

"Why? I write them well enough," I said, getting offended as well. I didn't think I was that bad a writer.

"Not on how you're writing. But of some of the…topics of the drabbles."

"Says the girl who gave me aroused today."

Vivi went red in the face and frowned. "That's not the point!"

"What is the point?"

"I…don't know," she said, shrugging again. "So I'm just going to go." And then she was gone.

"Weird," I said, as I turned back to my computer. "But I still feel accomplished regardless of how the Kingdom Hearts characters feel."


	186. Vulnerable

**Last drabble of the day! Woot! Time for some Fuu. But it's not Fuence. It's slight Seifuu. **

**Day 186-Vulnerable **

Fuu remembered the day that she met Seifer. She had been weaker back then. A lot of people made fun of her for the way she spoke. It made Fuu really upset.

She was down at the sandbox, playing with a doll. Suddenly these two boys came over to her, grabbing the doll from her and then pushing her down as she tried to take it back.

"H-hey!"

The two boys snickered as one of the dangled the doll far above her head. Fuu tried to jump for it, but she couldn't reach it. They laughed again at her and Fuu felt like she was going to cry.

"Give it back!"

"Why don't you make us," one of the chided.

"Yeah little girl. Make us," the other one said.

Fuu looked at her feet as she started to cry. The boys laughed again, enjoying her pain.

"Hey why don't you leave her alone," a boy's voice called out. Seifer, a boy Fuu sort of knew, walked over to them and pushed one of the boys.

The boy looked down at Seifer and shook his head. "Wrong move kid," he said, shoving Seifer to the ground. But the boy was not done yet. He stood and tackled the boy again. There was a mini-fight and Seifer did some damage. The older boys finally had enough and threw the doll at her feet.

"Fine. Stupid kids," one of them muttered as they both walked off. Fuu rubbed her eyes as she picked up her doll. Seifer was looking at her.

"You ok?"

"I'll be fine. T-thank you."

"No problem. I can't resist vulnerable girls," he said winking at her.


	187. Rejected

**You must all hate me, but I enjoy making you wait. XD Today my lovely Vivi gave me Grateful, Indifferent, and Rejected. I'm also doing a theme I choose, but idk what yet. I want to Rejected first as a special treat to EndlessFlames55. She wanted Xigxas angst and she shall get it!**

**Also thanks djinn (ASN)! It's nice to know I am doing something more than writing random drabbles that no one really reads. XD **

**Day 187-Rejected**

Xigbar looked at the note in his hand, resisting the urge to crumple it up and toss it across the room. How could he be so blind? Xigbar bang a fist against the nearest wall and sighed.

"Roxas…"

It was a couple days ago. Roxas had come over to Xigbar beaming. Xigbar knew he shouldn't ask Roxas why, but he couldn't resist it.

"You look happy Roxas," Xigbar said thinking, 'Not that he doesn't always look happy.' "Did something good happen?"

"Yes. I feel in love," Roxas replied, trying hard to contain his joy at the topic. He knew if he went overboard, Xigbar would probably leave. "Isn't that wonderful?"

"Love? Are you sure, Kid?"

Roxas nodded. Xigbar sighed. The poor, deluded kid. Like they could actually feel that emotion. But at least Roxas was happy about it. It almost made Xigbar happy as well.

"May I ask with who?"

"Xion," Roxas said, blushing a little. "I mean I haven't even told her yet, but I'm sure it will be alright, right?"

Xigbar looked down at the young Nobody. He seemed so lost in his good mood, in thinking he was in love. As much as Xigbar knew to squash it, he couldn't bring himself to hurt Roxas.

"Of course," he said, not really sounding convincing. But Roxas seemed to accept it.

"I mean if you like her and all, it should be fine. Do you plan on telling her?"

"Yeah. I mean I should right? But what if she turns me down," Roxas said, beginning to have second thoughts. Xigbar could see him deflating.

He placed a hand on Roxas's should and Roxas looked up at him. "Do what you think is right. I'm sure it will work out."

Roxas nodded and thanked Xigbar. He then ran off. Xigbar sighed, shaking his head.

'What did I just do? He almost let go of the crazy idea. Something must be wrong with me.'

The next day Xigbar saw Roxas and he seemed upset. His eyes were red like he had been crying. Things had obvious not gone well with Xion it seemed. Xigbar felt partially at fault for telling Roxas to tell her his "love" and so he went over to the sobbing kid.

"You ok Roxas? You're getting the floors wet."

"I'm sorry," Roxas said, between sobs. Only he would apologies for something after getting rejected.

"No it's ok. I just meant-" Xigbar trailed off. Nothing he could say would make Roxas feel better. Besides he was never good with these kinds of things.

"She turn you down, huh." It was less of a question and more of a statement from Roxas's obvious state. "That's rough."

Roxas looked up at Xigbar, looking pitiful. Xigbar had the urge to hug him, but he did not move. Roxas then looked back down and the older Nobody sighed.

"Listen she doesn't deserve you anyways. So forget about Xion, ok?"

"I-I can't Xigbar. I still love her. And now I can't bear to face her again. I don't know what to do anymore. Tell me what to do." He was looking at Xigbar again.

Xigbar faltered. Like he knew any better than Roxas. But he did not want to have to deal with a crying Nobody. And it was kind of awful to see Roxas so upset. He placed a hand on Roxas's shoulder, the closest thing he would give the kid to a hug.

"Move on. There is nothing much else you can do. You'll have to work with her again. There is nothing you can do about that. But the pain will go away."

Then Xigbar turned and left, wondering if he should say more. He didn't think Roxas would do anything drastic. But he was wrong.

And now here he was holding a suicide note from Roxas. In it he apologies to him and Axel if his death had made them upset. Xigbar did not think Axel had saw this yet. He also said he did not blame Xion for hurting him. That it was his choice to end his life so the pain could end as well. He said that it was the only way.

Xigbar sat down on his bed, not sure what to do. He felt angry at Xion and at himself. But he also felt upset. Roxas was gone. All because he got rejected.

"You rejected us too, Kid," Xigbar muttered. And suddenly a tear fell down Xigbar's face. "You rejected my help and living. And now your gone…."


	188. Grateful

**Something is off with my numbering, but I think only on FFN. I'm going to keep going and see what is wrong. For Grateful some non-angsty Rircle?**

**And Vivi! Read Day 7 which is kind of a backstory on Mircle. Her creator, I never gone into much detail with him. They are both my OCs which is why you don't know who they are.**

**Day 187-Grateful**

If she had to give the real reason she decided to seek out Maleficent and transform herself. Risk loosing the control over her human side. Mircle would have to place that all on Riku. And she was grateful to him for it.

Without Riku's feelings for her, without her love towards him, Mircle was sure she would have just ran away. She did not kill Sora partly because of Riku. The other part was her friendship with Sora and the way he eventually forgave her for what happened. But if she was not able to meet Riku and come to really care for him, Mircle would have just left. Nothing would have kept her on Destiny Island. No one would have wanted her to be able to really feel and not hurt others.

Mircle never told Riku this of course. It was something she wanted to be able to reflect on by herself. Something that would make her smile when things weren't going well. She wanted to tell Riku how much he effected her life and how she was grateful for it, but she knew that she didn't have to.


	189. Indifferent

**I'm almost to day 200. Woot! I got Indifferent and the one I choose Romantic (do I hear Fuence? XD). Indifferent I either have to go with Epii or Clemrix. I go with Epii (with a slight helping of Demyxie).**

**Day 189-Indifferent**

Epii wasn't sure how to response. She never knew how to act when Pixie was all hyped up about something and was trying to get her Other to be too. She had a feeling that she knew that it wouldn't work, but she wanted to do it anyways. It was almost annoying. Almost.

So when Pixie came up to her looking ready to burst with good news or something, Epii sighed and waited to see what it was now. Probably nothing important.

"Epii guess what?"

"What," she asked dryly.

"I'm dating Demyx. You know I have always liked him. Well today…" Epii tuned out Pixie's story. She knew that her Nobody would not expect much of a response and besides like she wanted to hear how Pixie asked out Demyx or anything of the like. She didn't like Demyx anyways and wished Pixie would focus on something more important. "…so are you excited?"

Epii looked at Pixie, who was beaming back at her. She shrugged and then left.

"Whatever."


	190. Romantic

**Romantic? Like I don't write enough of that. XD And I cannot resist going a goofy Fuence one.**

**Day 190-Romantic**

Fuu could describe her boyfriend Pence with many words. Funny, cute, persistent, laid-back, lazy, chubby. But romantic was one of them she would not use.

It was not that he didn't try to be romantic. He did try. A lot. But it was that he wasn't all that good at it. Neither were of course when they first started, but something about Pence made it difficult for him to really be romantic. But Fuu found it endearing and charming at times. After all he was trying at least, until some guys.

Fuu figured it had to be a guy thing that made it impossible for Pence to be a true romantic. But it was ok. Fuu could handle it.


	191. Blank

**I got Blank today. … That sounds wrong. Anyways. ^_^ Blank, blank. That is what my mind is right now. OK no more jokes. It's Mircle time. **

**Day 191-Blank**

Mircle never liked the idea of being half-Heartless. Not only did it make her something less human, but the idea of being a Heartless as well.

Mircle knew all about them of course. She had to learn mainly on her own, but her creator clued her in to some things. What she found out was that they had no real conscious. They were aware of themselves. They lived driven towards a single goal. Like worker ants or bees. It was probably the perfect creature to use to kill Sora. It would work endlessly to kill him or die.

That was what scared Mircle. How empty a Heartless was. It's mind was blank. Nothing went on in it. And to know she became such a creature. It was something Mircle wished she could forget.


	192. Cynical

**On my plate today is Cynical and Mischievous and also Excited and Creative. Also good news. I will soon have a picture of Kurxi and Nuxay. XD Soon all my OCS shall be seen! I still got Clemrix, Heartless!Mircle (cuz you know you want it), Epii, Pixie and Xufu right? **

**Speaking of Clemrix I feel cynical works well with her.**

**Day 192-Cynical**

"Hey Clemrix," Sora called out. He rarely talked to Mircle's Nobody, mainly because she scared the crap out of him. Clemrix was not a friendly person and she made that known right away.

"What," she cried, looking annoyed. "What do you want?"

"Um…just to ask you a question," Sora said softly. Maybe he shouldn't ask her after all.

"Well I'm waiting."

"Um…why are you so bitter all the time?"

Clemrix looked upset then annoyed then she sighed. She jabbed Sora in the chest, still frowning.

"You try being a Nobody sometime. See how happy you are."

"But not all Nobodies are angry or upset," Sora protested.

"None of them have Mircle as an Other."

Sora nodded. So that was it. She was still angry at Mircle. He guess he could understand though it was not Mircle's fault that she existed.

"So she's the reason you're so cynical?"

Clemrix looked at Sora like he was an idiot. "Yes that's exactly what I said. No you idiot! Just forget it ok. And mine your business."

Clemrix stormed off and Sora stood there confused. Maybe he should of not said anything.


	193. Mischievous

**Mischievous is next. Some Seiferness. **

**Day 193-Mischievous**

"Seifer," Fuu said. She had found her friend with an evil smirk on his face. Rai too looked like he was in a good mood.

"What is it Fuu," he asked.

"Something happen?"

They both nodded. Fuu waited for them to tell her what. Seifer held up a finger to indicate one minute and Fuu sighed. But she waited. Suddenly threw was a loud boom. Followed by several cries of distress.

"SEIFER! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

Fuu smiled. She understood. 


	194. Excited

**Excited? Um…who to do? Sora maybe? No Kairi. **

**Day 194-Excited**

Kairi was a happy person. Even after everything that happened she was still a happy person. Unlike some people (Riku I'm talking about you) she didn't let too much get her down. She felt that was the wrong way to go. So even after everything that both Sora and Riku put her through she was still excited for their return.

After all what are friends for?


	195. Creative

**Yes I know my drabbles are kind of short, but I'm in a writer's block. At least I'm writing something.**

**Oh and it's Somine time. Enjoy!**

**Day 195-Creative**

Sora always wanted to look in Namine's sketchbook but every time he got close to it, she would put it away or close it or do something to refrain him from seeing inside of it. Sora wondered if it was an artist thing. That they didn't want anyone to see their work unless if was perfect. He wasn't sure. It could be a girl thing or a privacy thing or just a Namine thing. But if kind of annoyed him.

So Sora tried different ways to see inside it. He became as creative as Namine in her drawings (or what he imagined they look like). Eventually Namine gave in. Before she handed it over she smiled at him.

"Only because your creative as well. Maybe you can appreciate it. Just like I wanted you too."


	196. Music Box

****************************************************************

****************************************************************

****************************************************************

********************************

It's time for a poem. I haven't written one in a while. I see this from Clemrix's (cynical) PoV.

Day 196-Music Box

Tiny dancer

In a box

Spinning, spinning

Like a clock

Music plays

As you turn endlessly

Never stop moving

To your melody

Tiny dancer

On a shelf

If you could speak

Would you call for help?

Human hands

Control your life

Made you what you are

But is it right?

Tiny dancer

With your painted face

Your wooden body

Clothes made of lace

Won't you keep turning

As I hum your pretty song

My precious treasure

With me you belong

Tiny dancer

In a box

Left to collect dust

Because we forgot

************************************************************


	197. I'll Save You

**OMG it's Endless's birthday! She joins us in the legal club as of today (She's 18). So I shall give her a Birthday Drabble like I did for my BF on the second (of January) and myself. XD And of course it's Xigxas. Hope you like it Endless and Happy Birthday!**

**Day 197-I'll Save You**

Xigbar sighed. Why did he have to get stuck with Roxas again? Not that he hated the kid, but he wished that he could get partnered with someone more…experienced. At least it wasn't Axel or Demyx or Larxene though. Roxas was not that bad. In fact Xigbar sometimes enjoyed the blonde's company.

Roxas was in the same boat kind of. He wished he could have gone with Axel or Xion, but he didn't mind working with Xigbar. He kind of looked up to the older Nobody. He looked up to most of the Organization members, but Xigbar was one of the better ones.

Both remained silent though as they trekked along a skinny path. The world they were in had huge bodies of water. Right now they were walking through one on a skinny piece of land. Xigbar hoped they weren't attacked of one of them would probably end up going head first into the water. And neither one was sure how deep the water was.

"So Xigbar what kind of Heartless are we-" But Roxas was cut off as a swarm of Shadows appeared. Both got their weapons out, ready to fight. Xigbar frowned. He just said he didn't want this to happen.

"Kid be careful. One wrong move and you'll get a bath," Xigbar warned, kicking a Shadow in the face before killing it.

"I know, I know," Roxas replied. He didn't need to be warned. He wasn't an idiot.

"Fine. But when you drown, I won't help you."

Roxas was about to make a smart-ass comment, but he was almost knocked over. He thought he heard a snicker and "Told you" from Xigbar, but the Shadows were still attacking him.

Suddenly Roxas felt himself slip again, only this time he was not able to steady himself. He fell backwards into the water. He went wide-eyed as he struggled to get to land.

"Xigbar! Help-I-can't-swim-gah! Help!"

Roxas woke up, hacking up some water. He wiped his mouth as he shook his head. Drowning wasn't the best thing to do if you want to feel good. He felt awful.

He looked around to see he was lying on a bank. He saw Xigbar sitting on a rock, staring into a fire. His cloak was ripped up some and a bandage was wrapped around one of this arms.

"Xigbar?"

The Nobody looked over at him and seemed to sigh in relief. Roxas was still groggy though and he wasn't sure.

"You're awake now. Good."

"What happened?"

Xigbar seemed to pause as if he couldn't really remember what happened either. "You were knocked into the water. I had to fight the rest of the Shadows before I could jump in and save you. You were already unconscious and almost dead once I got to you and pulled you out."

"What about that wound on your arm?"

"I was attacked in the water while trying to save you," Xigbar said looking back into the fire. He seemed to not want to talk about it.

"What?"

"Are you deaf? I said I got attacked-"

"I heard what you said. I just didn't think you were that stupid," Roxas said.

Xigbar frowned. He didn't think saving Roxas's life was stupid at all. He felt upset at that comment.

"Maybe I should of let you drown then," he said deadpan, not wanting to show that he was at all upset at what Roxas said.

"Didn't you say you were going to anyways?"

"Well I'm sorry, but you're-"

"I'm what? You're responsibility? Well I don't want to be responsible for anyone's death."

"You're so thick, do you know that," Xigbar said, forgetting about keeping his cool. "I did something because I care about you. You're like a son to me and-"

He stopped when he saw Roxas's shock expression.

"Son?"

"Forget it," Xigbar said. He did not meant that. He couldn't care about anyone enough. Not like that. It was impossible. "You were right before. I am responsible for your safety. I didn't want to hear anyone yell at me for getting you killed."

Roxas remained silent, so Xigbar decided to drop the subject. He didn't need this after what happened. So he was surprised when he felt someone sit next to him. He looked down to see Roxas staring back up at him with a smile.

"Thank you Xigbar. I'm glad it was you who saved me."

"Yeah, me too Kid. Me too."


	198. Embarrassed

**It's been like five days. Someone needs to yell at me for being lazy. But missing a day means more work when I do write, so it's like I still suffer, so no one needs to yell. XD **

**Ok today I got Embarrassed, Broken, Jealous, Playful and a request by Fruity-Fruit-Cups I totally forgot about. Well she gave me two, so I'm doing one of them. For Embarrassed it's Fuence. Because people reading this are starting to like it. My plan on promoting it worked! Besides I love my Fuence.**

**Day 198-Embarrassed**

Pence was bored. It was lunch and he had nothing to do. He was just lounging at his desk. Hanyer and Olette were chatting it up a few desks away, eating as well.

Pence looked at his own lunch. He was feeling rather hungry and decided to just eat. After all that was what lunch was for. But mid-way through the period he felt eyes on him. He looked a few seats behind him and saw Fuu staring at him. She didn't even try to hid it.

Suddenly feeling self-conscious the chubby boy put his lunch down. His face was a little pink. He never liked being stared at as he ate.

When he looked back to see if Fuu was still staring at him, he almost had a heart attack. Standing right near him was Fuu.

"U-um…hello?"

Fuu just stared at him, making Pence feel more and more uncomfortable. What did she want?

"Hungry?"

"Yeah. I mean it is lunch."

"Good."

Pence wasn't sure what she meant. Did she say that it was good he was hungry? She was confusing.

"Attractive," she continued, smiling at him. Then she walked off.

Pence didn't feel hungry anymore.


	199. Broken

**Broken is the next drabble. Time for some Rircle from Riku's PoV. **

**Day 199-Broken**

She left. She just left. No word as to why, though I assumed I knew why. Still it hurt. Mircle did not even consider coming to say goodbye to me. She never said she might leave soon.

But of course she would leave without telling me. She knew I would stop her or ask to come. Mircle was trying to save what was left of our relationship. She was probably doing this for me.

But now of that stopped the pain. Mircle broke my heart and I may never see her again.


	200. Jealousy

**Day 200 gets jealous. Can you believe it? 165 days til the year is over. OMG I am so pumped! As for jealousy, let's get some Larxel/Roxel going shall we?**

**Day 200-Jealousy**

Larxene never liked that boy. He was a weird one and almost useless. She had half a mind to just kill him when she met him. She hated kids and Roxas might as well have been one. He was the youngest member after all.

But when Axel started spending all his time with the boy, Larxene couldn't take it. She became jealous, something she never thought she would experience. Mainly because she couldn't really care less. But no she was jealous of Roxas. He may be important, but that didn't mean he could steal Axel away from her.

She hoped that he was killed soon.


	201. Playful

**Playful means either Pixie or Xufu. Let's go Xufu. She's usually in Fuence drabbles, but she rarely gets her own.**

**Day 201-Playful**

Xufu was a popular girl in Twilight Town. Unlike her Other, she had this bubbly, playful personality. She was always willing to make friends and have fun. She rarely ever thought badly. She was just this non-stop force of good energy.

It was why many guys and some girls had a crush on her. It was almost hard to hate her, though some did. There were people who didn't like her personality, but Xufu didn't pay any attention to them. She just wanted to have fun and enjoy life. And to make Fuu happy.


	202. Night Terrors

**Ok one of the requests I got by Fruity-Fruit-Cups was Xion wakes up in the middle of the night from a nightmare. Who does she go to for comfort, or what does she do to get herself back to sleep? Well F-F-C I shall tell you what she does. Btw thanks for the requests!**

**Day 202-Night Terrors**

Xion shot up in her bed. Once again she had a horrible nightmare. She had been having them for some time now. She told no one about them so far. She felt silly saying she was scared of a dream.

But they kept coming and Xion was scared. She didn't like the things she saw in them. She looked around the dark room and whimpered softly. She didn't want to be here alone, but she didn't want to go back to sleep.

She slipped out of bed and started down the hall. She stopped outside Roxas's room but then she kept going. She passed doors but finally stopped in front of one. She opened it slowly, not wanting to wake the owner of the room. She saw their sleeping form, still snoring away and she smiled softly.

Moving slowly she made her way over to the bed and fell asleep. This time with no nightmares.

Axel was most surprised when he found Xion in his bed the next morning.


End file.
